Un Nuevo Comienzo
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash perdió la liga Unova y regresa a Kanto para reencontrarse con viejos amigos. Pero como siempre la oscuridad tratará de destruir la paz. ¿Qué relación tiene Ash con el mundo? AshxHarem, este es mi tercer fanfic escrito el cual ya lleva 29 capítulos. AshxHarem.
1. El inicio de una nueva aventura

Hola amigos de , hoy les traigo mi tercera historia y una de las mejores sinceramente. Se que esta muy atrasad en cuanto a los foros como Fanficlandia o Dz, pero ese no es el caso. El chiste es que la voy a poner aquí. Será un AshxHarem pero con muchas insinuaciones hacía Marina y Rosa así como Ash y Sabrina y Ash/Leaf. Habrá muchas chicas en el harem, pero todo a su tiempo.

Capitulo 1 "La Nueva Aventura Comienza"

Era un hermoso día en la fantástica región Kanto, se podían ver lo exuberantes paisajes y claro tasmbien se podían apreciar diversos tipos de Pokemón. Nuestra historia comienza con un joven de un 15 o 16 años de edad llamado Ash Ketchum de tez morena, ojos color chocolate, cabello alborotado y una singular gorra roja; junto a él iba cierto roedor amarillo con cola en forma de rayo.

-Mira Pikachu nos acercamos al puerto de ciudad Carmín, muy pronto llegaremos a casa- decía el joven de gorra roja quien estaba entusiasmado por volver a casa, pero en su interior se libraba una batalla. _"No lo puedo creer, me esforcé tanto para lograr ganar la conferencia Vertress. Pense que le podría ganar a Cameron pero al final perdí."_

-¿Pika pi?- Pikachu el roedor amarillo y compañero de ash desde que este le fue entregado por el profesor Oak hace casi 5 años sentía tristeza en su entrenador.

-Lo siento amigo, es que me duele tanto haber perdido y de nuevo quedar entre los ocho mejores cuando en Sinnoh quede entre los primeros cuatro- se notaba cierta decepción en nuestro héroe.

-Pika- fue todo lo que dijo el roedor.

-Pikachu, crees que esto de ser el mejor maestro Pokemón del mundo sea una estupidez.- decía el entrenador a su amigo –Creo que lo mejor será abandonaaargh…- fue todo lo que dijo pues su compañero y amigo le lanzo un potente rayo a su entrenador.

-Pi pika pi, pi pi pi pika pi, pi pika chu- (Traducción gracias google: _"Mi mejor amigo jamás diría eso, el jamás se rendiría"_)

Estas palabras animaron un poco al azabache, pues recordó todo lo que había logrado en estos últimos años, puesto a que es uno de los pocos retadores que consigue ganar Batalla de la Frontera en poco tiempo y además de ofrecerle de un puesto, además recordó cuando gano la liga Naranja y como conoció a todos sus amigos. Las innumerables batallas que vivieron, los viajes que hizo por Kanto, las Islas Naranjas, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Los grandes aventuras que vivió en tan solo cinco años.

-Sabes amigo creo que ya sé que voy a hacer- pikachu se alegro al ver que la sonrisa de su entrenador volvió y se subió a su hombro. –Pikachu llego la hora de conquistar Kanto-

-¡Pika Pi!-

-Pasajeros en 5 minutos arribaremos en el puerto de ciudad Carmín, por favor estense preparados para desabordar- decía un marino.

-Bueno creo que llego la hora, sabes que sería increíble que Gary volviera a participar el liga añil, no lo crees amigo- pikachu le sonrió a su entrenador.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Perfecto, ya llegamos- decía el azabache con felicidad. –Creo que es hora de dirigirnos al centro pokemón no lo crees amigo- Ash voltea a ver a Pikachu, pero se da cuenta que el ya se durmió. –Descansa amigo te lo mereces- esto último en voz baja.

Ash recorre la ciudad viendo todo, a decir verdad le encantaba estar en ciudad Carmín aunque sea poco tiempo, pero lo que más le encantaba era la comida y como había muchos puestos de comida sus ojos brillaron como cuando un niño ve un juguete y se fue corriendo a todos los puestos.

(Descanse en paz el señor del puesto de tacos. Don Pepe 2012-2013L)

Una vez que casi acaba con los puestos de comida nuestro héroe se dirige al CP (nota: abreviare centro pokemón). Al momento de llegar un chico lo reto a una batalla 1 vs 1 a lo cuál nuestro querido héroe acepto.

-Parece que eres nuevo, así que pelearemos de una manera distinta- decía el retador.

-¿eh?

-Si pelearemos inicial contra inicial, para ver que tan bueno eres.- decía el chico, quien no repasaba los 10 años.-Sal charmander y demuéstrale a este idiota de lo que somos capaces de hacer- lanzando una pokebola de cual salió un lagarto naranja con una llama en la cola.

-Char- dijo el pokemón del retador.

-Genial tu pokemón inicial es un charmander, eso es fabuloso- decía Ash.-Bien creo que me toca a mí, estás listo Pikachu- el roedor salto del hombro de su compañero y se posiciono en el campo de batalla.

-¡Hey te dije que solo iniciales, pikachu no es un inicial!- grito le retador. –Los iniciales son charmander, squirtle o bulbasaur, pikachu no lo es.- Replico el entrenador.

-Hay un pequeño detalle, mi inicial no fueron ninguno de ellos- dijo el azabache

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi primer Pokemón fue Pikachu.-

-Ya veo, de todas formas eres una basura así que… ¡CHARMANDER LANZALLAMAS!- grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pikachu, esquiva y usa impactrueno ya- le dijo el azabache a su pokemon el cual esquivo el ataque y lanzo el ataque a Charmander el cual lo esquivo sin ninguna orden.

-Vaya, parece que no eres una basura-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO SOY!-grito el azabache.

-Bien, charmander arañazo y luego lanzallamas- decia el retador.

-¡Char!-grito la lagartija naranja para arañar a pickachu y lanzarle un poderoso lanzallamas el cual por desgracia impacto en él.

-!Pikachu resiste! grito el joven entrenador y cuando noto que pikachu estaba vien le dijo -es hora !TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS YA!

El roedor comenzo a correr muy rapido y su cuerpo se cubrio de electricidad iba corriendo a una enorme velocidad.

-¿QUÉ?- se asombro el retador -Para que pikachu pueda aprender ese ataque se reuiere mucho entrenamiento y estar de un nivel 50, eso quiere decir que... eso quiere decir que... ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU ERES ASH KETCHUM!- grito el joven entrnador.

-CHAAAAAAAR- grito el charmander al caer al suelo quedando completamente noquedo por el ataque de pikachu.

-Charmander regresa- dijo el retador- ¡ESO FUE ÍNCREIBLE!-

-De nada, pero cómo sabes mi nombre- le cuestiono Ash al joven entrenador.


	2. Viejos amigos

**bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 sin más que decir.**

Capitulo 2: "Más sorpresas y viejos conocidos"

-Es fácil tu eres famoso en todo Kanto, por ser uno de los mejores en cada liga a la que asistes. Además eres campeon de la liga naranja y gandaor de batalla de la frontera.- dijo el joven con mucho entusiasmo la razón Ash es su héroe.

-¿Soy famoso?- preguntaba algo incrédulo nuestro héroe.

-Si es más tu eres uno de los mejores entrenadores de todos los tiempos, esto se debe a tu fenomenales participaciones en cada liga o torneo al que asistes en cada región siempre quedando entre los 8 mejores. Eres tan famoso que apareciste en un top 7 de los mejores entrenadores del mundo según Dross.- decía entusiasmado nuestro nuevo amigo al saber que Ash no tenía la menor idea de que era famoso.

Ash no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando que era famoso, bueno tal vez eso explicaría el por qué no le cobraron en los puestos de comida hace rato y por qué unas personas se le quedaban mirando sorprendidas.

-Eso explica mucho, no lo crees pikachu- dijo volteando a ver a su pokemón el cual solo asintió. –Oye pero no creo ser uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, acaso no viste mi participación en la liga Unova- esto último lo dijo un poco triste al recordar como fracaso frente a Cameron y su recién evolucionado Lucario.

-La verdad es que eres uno de los mejores, ya que ningún otro entrenador ha podido derrotar a los ases de la batalla de la frontera, es más nadie ha podido llegar a enfrentar a Brandon. Desde que un novato de gorra roja y un pikachu en el hombro los venció se dice que se pusieron a entrenar muy duro y por eso muy pocos llegan a conseguir los símbolos.- decía nuestro nuevo amigo quien nos recordaba un poco ha cierto entrenador de vestimentas rojas del videojuego.

-Vaya yo no sabía eso- decía Ash al sorprenderse que él fue el último entrenador que venció a Brandon, incluso Pikachu parecía sorprendido.

-Eso no es todo- decía el joven quien también tenía una gorra roja.

-¿Ah no?- decía incrédulo el azabache

-No, cuando venciste a Drake y te convertiste en campeón de la liga Naranja, los líderes de gimnasio en las islas entrenaron y están al par de la Elite Four. De hecho tú eres el último campeón de la liga naranja pues paso a convertirse en la actual Conferencia de Batalla Naranja. De hecho la campeona de Sinnoh no pudo vencer a Drake y se le complico mucho para conseguir las medallas.- decía el joven entrenador de vestimentas rojas y pelo negro.

-la campeona de sinnoh… ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CYNTHIA UNA DE LAS MEJORES ENTRENADORAS NO PUDO VENCER A DRAKE!- decía impresionado al escuchar que un campeón no pudo con Drake, por lo que se preguntaba que esas competencias ya estaban a otro nivel.

-Así es, la Conferencia de Batalla es muy dura y es una de las razones por la que hay tan solo cuatro medallas y aparte tienes que cumplir los retos de los líderes de gimnasio para luchar contra ellos y así obtenerlas.- afirmándole a nuestro héroe y haciéndole recordar lo duro que fue conseguirlas durante su viaje con Misty y Tracey.

-Vaya, como ha cambiado todo mucho en los último años no lo crees Pikachu- le preguntaba Ash a su mejor amigo quien estaba en su hombro derecho.

-Pika pi- afirmo el roedor.

Mientras tanto una persona de pelos castaños alborotados vestido con una chaqueta verde debajo de ella una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla corría a toda velocidad, al parecer estaba buscando algo o a alguien y se acercaba a toda velocidad donde se encontraban nuestro héroe y su nuevo amigo.

-_Maldición ¿a donde se fue?_\- se preguntaba mientras corría –_Si no lo encuentro ella va a llorar y me va a culpar a mí y no quiero recibir otro ataque eléctrico de "chuchu"_. _Maldita sea ese pichu si me dejo noqueado esa vez- _pensaba el castaño mientras maldecía la suerte que tenía.

Después de correr unos cuantos metros más llego a donde estaba nuestro héroe y su nuevo amigo que vestía de rojo. El castaño freno de golpe al parecer se quedo impresionado con lo que estaba viendo. –_No puede ser… pero… pero si es… es Ash_\- pensaba el de pelo castaño al observar a cierto entrenador de gorra roja y zetas en las mejillas que junto a él estaba un pikachu y a lado el entrenador del charmander, quien al parecer se había asustado al verlo. -¡MALDITA SEA RED, DONDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO, LLEVAS MÁS DE 5 HORAS PERDIDO!- gritaba el castaño enojado viendo al entrenador del charmander quien al parecer responde al nombre de Red.

-Gr… Green… puedo explicarlo- decía Red con cierto temor al chico de cabellos quien al parecer se llamaba Green.

-Haber, dame una buena explicación para que no te mate en este mismo instante- decía Green muy tranquilamente lo que ocasiona más temor al entrenador del charmander y dejo un poco confuso al entrenador de Pikachu. –Bien me vas a decir que estuviste haciendo 5 horas afuera, no espera 6 horas y no me avísate a donde ibas- decía Green con una mirada acusadora a quien parece ser su amigo.

-Lo lamento- se disculpaba el entrenador de vestimentas rojas pasándose su mano detrás de la cabeza –lo que pasa es que me encontré con Ash el último ganador de Battle Frontier y lo rete a una batalla, bueno yo no sabía que era Ash, hasta que su pikachu uso tacleada voltios contra charmander dejaba fuera de combate- decía Red tratando de convencer a Green de que no lo mate o torture.

-Ok, está bien… pero igual vas a morir- decía Green a punto de sacar una pokebola.

-Pero porque Green si aquí esta Ash como prueba de ello- señalando al entrenador de su Pikachu quien seguía un poco confundido –Además dudo que le hagas daño a Ash- decía Red quien parecía muy confiado.

-Obvio a él no le voy a hacer nada, a él ya lo conozco desde antes Red, el es mi amigo y de mi primo Gary- decía Green señalando a Ash y dejando a un Red sorprendido. –La razón por la que te voy a asesinar es por haberte ido sin decirle nada a la enfermera Joy. Además de que fui amenazado por Yellow, quien estaba llorando pensando que te había pasado algo malo y me amenazo con usa a "chuchu" si no te traía de regreso- aclaraba el castaño.

-Espera Red, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Red cierra sus ojos esperando que Arceus se apiade de su alma pero lo que no sabe es que Arceus anda de fiesta con el trío Dragón y no puede hacer nada para salvarlo de la furia de Green.

-Pi Pika pi pi pika pi, pi pikachu pika pi, ¿Pika pi pika chuchu? (Traducción gracias a Google: _Espera no creo que dabas hacerle nada, espera ¿Dijiste Yellow y chuchu?_)- decía pikachu volteando a ver a su entrenador.

-Green, espera de casualidad no es una niña rubia que usa un traje amarillo y tiene un pichu-

-Si por, espera ¿conoces a Yellow?- preguntaba Green arqueando una ceja mientras agarra a Red de la camisa poruqe se estaba alejando.


	3. Llegando al centro Pokémon y mucho más

**bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3. He visto que los Rayshipping han incrementado sus usos, por cierto Othello confirmed en esta historia para los amantes de la castaña.**

**El fic incluira a los personajes del Manga, y tambien otros personajes. Si preguntasn si Ash tendra una acompañante nueva es sí y no puesto a que no es una acompañante si no varias, dos ya las vimos en la serie y no no habra contenido sexual (bueno, tal vez un poco), esto definira un poco mejor mi historia. que la disfrute y coman frutas y verduras. **

Capitulo 3: "Llegada al Centro Pokemón y más sorpresas"

-¡Suéltame Green soy muy joven para morir! Decía sollozando mientras era sujetado de la camisa por un Green que ni le estaba poniendo atención.

-Así es, conozco a su amiga- decía Ash asintiendo mientras cierto roedor lo imitaba.

-Ahora soy el único que no conocía a Ash hasta el día de hoy, mi vida apesta- decía cierto entrenador todavía sujetado de su camisa con la cabeza baja.

-Que bien así podrás reparar el error de este tonto- decía Green mientras ponía a Red enfrente de Ash.

-Para mi defensa, soy un entrenador que le encantan las batallas y… ¡suéltame Green te he dicho que me sueltes! No quiero morir todavía ni tengo mi primera medalla ni siquiera he capturado otro pokemón.- decía Red sollozando mientras le suplicaba a Green que lo dejara vivir por lo menos hasta que comience la liga Añil.

-Bueno Green, me podrías llevar al centro Pokemón sería bueno pasar a ver a Yellow y a chuchu- le decía a Green el cual solo asintió y le perdono la vida a su amigo/rival Red.

-Bien entonces vamos al centro pokemón- decía Red saliendo corriendo de ahí en dirección al Centro Pokemón pero…

-¡RED EL CENTRO POKEMÓN ESTA EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO!- le gritaba Green a su amigo.

-Ya lo sabía Green- esta vez salió corriendo en la dirección correcta.

Ash, Pikachu y Green iban de tras de él para que no perdiese en las batallas y poder llegar a donde Yellow lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto en el centro Pokemón de Cd. Carmín se encontraba la Oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy ah lado de una niña que parecía tener ocho años pero la verdad ya tenía once. En su hombro se encontraba un Pichu quien parecía preocupado por su entrenadora ya que esta estaba muy triste.

-Así que tu amigo se llama Red y no ha parecido en seis horas- apuntaba cierta oficial de cabello azul y uniforme azul.

-Sí así es, me da miedo que se pierda o peor aún que se lastime o lo asalten- al decir esto último unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Descuida con lo que me contaste sobre él seguro que anda teniendo unas batallas por ahí- decía una enfermera de cabello rosado.

-Sí igual notificare a todos los oficiales en servicio por si lo ven- tras decir esto la oficial agarra su radio apunto de llamar cuando cierto entrenador de vestimenta roja entro corriendo muy rápido al centro pokemón chocando en la recepción de este.

-¡AYY, MI CABEZA, AAAHHHH!- decía nuestro nuevo amigo con unas lagrimas muy cómicas en los ojos.

-¡RED!- grito la niña corriendo a abrazar a su amigo quien estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Hola Yellow- decía Red mientras era abrazado por Yellow quien parecía estar feliz y menos preocupada por él.

-Red no vuelvas a asustarme así, no quiero pensar que te haya pasado algo malo- mientras lo abraza más fuerte. –Por cierto Red ¿Dónde está Green?- preguntaba la entrenadora viendo a Red.

-Bueno creo que todo esto ya se soluciono- decía la oficial Jenny

-Sí eso parece- le decía Joy a Jenny al ver como Red era abrazado por Yellow.

Mientras tanto, dos personas entraban al centro Pokemon uno tenía in pikachu en su hombro una gorra roja con una pokebola y una atuendo azul con blanco, en cambio el otro sujeto parecía tener 11 o 12 años era de pelo castaño y recordaba en cierta manera al rival nuestro héroe.

-Al fin ya llegamos al Centro Pokemón- decía el azabache –Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Vaya que eres viejo Ash- decía Green con un tono de burla y respeto, el cual solo pudo notar Pikachu.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo Pikachu salto de sus hombros y fue corriendo a donde estaba Red.

-Oye Joy, ese no será el Pikachu de…-

-Así es Jenny, ese es el Pikachu de Ash, eso quiere decir que…-

-Pikachu vuelve aquí- de repente el azabache se paró de golpe a ver a la Oficial Jenny y a la enfermera Joy enfrente de él.

-Ash es bueno volver a verte- decía la E. Joy

-Es genial que este de regreso en Kanto- decía la oficial Jenny. –Solo espero que tu amigo Brock no me intente conquistar de nuevo- lo último lo dijo con un poco de risa

-Espero que no, pobrecito, espero que algún día halle el amor- decía la enfermera Joy con un poco de lastima.

-Ya saben como es con las chicas, solo espero que algún día de estos no resulte lastimado por ser como es- decía el azabache a la O. Jenny y a la E. Joy.

\- ¡PIKACHU!- se escucho un fuerte grito de alegría y sorpresa como de una niña. En efecto cierta niña de vestimentas amarillas estaba abrazando al roedor con alegría y curiosidad y se olvido completamente de su amigo quien se libero de su abrazo y se paro. –Oye pikachu, si tu esta aquí, eso quiere decir que…-

-… así es estoy aquí- decía Ash con una sonrisa a la niña rubia quien sostenía entre sus brazos a Pikachu.

-¡Hermanito!- corría la niña a abrazar a Ash soltando a Pikachu para que se reencuentre con Pichu. –Ash te extrañe mucho… gracias por el regalo- decía llorando la niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ash y este la cargaba.

La oficial Jenny, como la enfermera Joy, Green y Red esta conmovedor escena y se preguntaban todos ¿cómo qué Ash tiene un hermana? Pero Green y Red se preguntaban ¿cómo es que Yellow es hermana de Ash?, ya que no tenían enterado que Ash tuviera una hermanita menor.

-Y ¿te gusto?- pregunto el azabache bajando a su "hermanita".

-Sí- afirmando con mucha alegría la "hermanita" de Ash.

-Flashback-

_-Bien así que ustedes desean tener ya su primer pokemon- decía un hombre mayor por su cabello estaba canoso y llevaba una bata de laboratorio. –Deben saber que tener un Pokemon es una gran responsabilidad y deben cuidarlo y entrenarlo- concluyo la charla a los tres jóvenes quienes son nada más ni nada menos que Red, Green y Yellow._

_-Si sería genial, poder batallar contra ti Green-_

_-Lo mismo digo red, bueno creo que ya sé que pokemón escogerás.-_

_Entonces Red y Green agarran las dos Pokebolas que había y las lanzan liberando sus dos nuevos compañeros._

_-Char/Squirtle- dijeron los dos pequeños corriendo a donde sus amos estaban, squirtle fue con Green y charmander con Red. Yellow quien vio a los dos nuevos pokemon estaba ansiosa por que le entregaran el suyo. Pero fue todo lo contrario, el señor grande ya había dado la pokebola de bulbasaur a una viajera que ya había pasado antes que ellos. _

_-Hey, y mi pokemon, ya tengo 10 años, así que ya puedo iniciar mi viaje- decía Yellow enojada mientras inflaba sus mejillas._

_-Descuida Yellow, el Profesor Oak de seguro te va a traerte un charmander- decía Red quien se había parado a lado de ella y había regresado a charmander a su pokebola. –Además Profesor no tiene más Pokemón haya atrás, por lo que vi, yo creo que sí- decía Red intentando convencer al Profesor Oak, pues este tenía un bulbasaur._

_-Si lo dices por el bulbasaur de haya atrás, no lo puedo entregar pues le pertenece a un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.- decía el profesor a Red ya Yellow pues el bulbasaur es uno de los pokemón de Ash, pero este par no lo sabía, por lo que Yellow bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza, tanto Red como Green estaban pensando en una solución pero de pronto el Profesor Oak dijo algo que los sorprendería a todos. –Pero cierto amigo tuyo me dio un regalo esperando a que cumplieras 10 años para poder dártelo y creo que lo conoces muy bien.- _

_-¿Un regalo para mí?- pregunto algo incrédula pues sabía que es día no cumplía años. Red y Green se voltearon a ver._

_-Sí, cierto entrenador de este pueblo me dejo un regalo. Ten tómala- dijo el profesor Oak sacando de su bata una pokebola con un rayo en ella y entregándosela a Yellow _

_-Gracias pero ¿quién me la dio y por qué solo a mí?-_

_-Esto se debe a que te considera una hermana menor y como no llegaría el día de hoy me dijo que te la entregara-_

_-No me diga que él-_

_-Así es Yellow- dijo el profesor finalizando, el noto la alegría de Yellow en el rostro._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Bueno solo espero que cuides muy bien a Pichu- le decía a Yellow quien otra vez le abrazo aun con más fuerza y diciéndole.

-Sí, pero se llama "chuchu"- le respondía la rubia quien aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ok, entonces cuida a "chuchu"- le decía a Yellow y así finalizando el abrazo.  
**  
Bien aquí esta otro cápitulo de mi serie, ¿Creen que los deba de subir de golpe? Pues la verdad esta muy atrasado este.**


	4. Lágrimas y Felicidad

**Hola amigos. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en un PokeSilverShipping que espero que les guste mucho. Además de que Betrayed será publicado a mediados de semana o a finales.**

**El fic incluira a los personajes del Manga, y tambien otros personajes. Si preguntasn si Ash tendra una acompañante nueva es sí y no puesto a que no es una acompañante si no varias, dos ya las vimos en la serie y no no habra contenido sexual (bueno, tal vez un poco), esto definira un poco mejor mi historia. que la disfrute y coman frutas y verduras. **

**Capitulo 4 "Lágrimas y felicidad"**

-Oye Ash, no sabía que tenías una hermanita menor y que esta fuera Yellow.- decía Green impactado por la noticia que recibió puesto a que sabía que Ash era hijo único pues él y Gary fueron amigos hasta el inicio de su viaje.

-Si Yellow, cuando me ibas a decir que eras hermana del mejor entrenador del mundo- decía Red con cierto enojo pues es un gran fan de Ash y aparte de ser el mejor amigo de Yellow.

-Si Ash, jamás nos contaste que tuvieras una hermanita- decía la oficial Jenny pues ella tenía registro de todas las personas originarias de Kanto y sabía bien que Ash no tiene hermana por lo que se quedo muy sorprendida ante tal revelación.

-De hecho Ash y yo no somos hermanos- decía Yellow terminando con la duda. –Les contare la historia les parece-

-Flashback-

_Era un día oscuro y lluvioso, se podía apreciar a cierta niña con un sombrero de paja e impermeable corriendo muy rápido por el bosque, parecía perdida, tal vez tení años. Al ver como la tormenta se volvía más fuerte intento buscar refugio en un árbol el cual tenía un agujero un hueco muy grande._

_-Papá tenía razón no debí de haber ido al bosque a ver a los pokemón salvajes- de lamentaba esa niña llorando mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas. De pronto escucho que algo se movía en los arbustos -¿Quién… quién… quien anda ahí?- decía Yellow entre lagrimas y asustada pues la fuerte tormenta se intensificaba cada vez más._

_-Pika Pi- gritaba un pikachu y se metía al hueco del árbol donde estaba Yellow._

_-Voy para allá Pikachu, no te muevas- se alcanzo a oír a lo lejos la voz de un joven tal vez de unos 10 u 11 años de edad._

_-¿Pika?- se cuestino el roedor amarillo al ver como la niña estaba asustada._

_-No me hagas daño- decía la niña cerrando sus ojos y temblando por el frío que además hacía. Yellow se sorprendió al ver que el Pikachu se acurruco en ella haciendo que Yellow lo abrase._

_-Cha- respondía pikachu demostrando que confiaba en aquella niña la cual no conocía pero le daba seguridad a ella para que no llorara._

_-Pikachu, ¿estás aquí?- pregunto un entrenador de gorra roja y chaleco azul con blanco, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver una niña pequeña que al parecer estaba asustada abrazando a su compañero y temerosa por ver a esa persona._

_-Por favor no me hagas daño- decía la niña entre lagrimas aun abrazada del roedor amarillo._

_El joven se sentó frente a Yellow y le dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Descuida no voy a hacerte daño. Veo que estás sola y asustada, toma ten- decía el joven entrenador dándole su chaqueta al notar que Yellow estaba mojada y temblando de frío. –Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, al parecer ya conociste a mi amigo Pikachu- decía presentándose, de alguna manera Yellow ya no estaba llorando, de hecho ya no había porque llorar ese joven llamado Ash le daba mucha seguridad a Yellow, era como si tuviera… un hermano mayor._

_Como la noche y la tormenta iban a ser largas Ash se acomodo muy bien pero noto que cierta personita le estaba abrazando junto con un roedor amarillo._

_-Ash te puedo pedir… te puedo pedir… un favor…- decía Yellow un tanto tímida._

_-Sí ¿Cuál es?-_

_-Serías mi hermanito mayor- esto último lo dijo muy rápido y cerró los ojos esperando un no como negación pero en vez de eso, Yellow recibió una caricia en su cabeza y volteo a ver a Ash._

_-Yellow… te prometo que siempre seremos hermanos- tras decir esto Ash abraza a Yellow como cuando un hermano abraza a su hermanito o hermanita. _

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y así es como Ash se convirtió en mi hermanito, fin- Yellow cerró los ojos en señal de orgullo y no se percato de lo que sucedía alrededor.

-Ah… hermanita, creo que tienes que ver esto-

Yellow abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa noto que todos en el centro Pokemón estaban llorando incluidos sus amigos Green y Red, así como la Oficial Jenny y la Enfermera Joy.

-Red Hermano, te quiero, lamento haberte humillado todos estos años- decía Green llorando y abrazando de manera cómica a Red quien hacía lo mismo.

-Yo también te quiero hermano-

-Jenny, dime que siempre seremos amigas- le decía la enfermera Joy abrazando a la oficial Jenny como lo hacían Red y Green y todas las personas que escucharon la historia que ere más o menos… todo el centro Pokemon.

-Si Joy, pero, mejor seamos hermanas aunque yo tenga que ser la mayor- decía la Oficial Jenny llorando.

Toda esta escena provoco que nuestros "hermanitos" le provocaran una gota de sudor. Tuvo que pasar una hora para que el centro pokemon se tranquilizara, cuestor héroe decide salir a caminar dejando a sus pokemon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy y a Pikachu con Yellow quien también Ash le entrega su gorra, en cambio Red y Green salen pero ellos deciden retar entrenadores. Regresando con Ash quien al parecer había llegado a un parque no muy lejos del centro Pokemón.

-_Vaya, con todo lo que paso, aun no sé si decidirme continuar siendo entrenador, o volverme coordinador como May y Dawn. Sé que ellas son muy buenas, pero, no he sabido nada de ellas en los últimos meses, sobre todo de May. Si decido convertirme en investigador, podría usar los datos que guardo en la Pokedex y las experiencias que he tenido a lo largo de los años, pero eso no es lo mío. Creo que lo consultare con Gary y el Profesor Oak una vez que llegue a Pueblo Paleta._\- pensaba Ash para decidir qué hacer en el futuro.

Mientras tanto en la dirección contraria a la de Ash, una chica como de 15 años corría en dirección contraria al del entrenador, de cabello azul cielo y graciosas coletas, vestida de una sudadera blanca, y un una playera rosa debajo de esta. Al parecer la chica estaba llorando pues tenía los ojos cerrados, y de él caían lágrimas por lo que no noto a nuestro joven entrenador, por lo que choca contra él cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba y…- nuestro entrenador noto que la chica estaba llorando pues cuando voltio a verla muchas lagrimas caían de su rostro. –Oye, no llores por favor… no fu mi intención…- decía Ash intentando hacer que parara de llorar. –_"ahora que hago… ya sé"_.

El entrenador se para del piso y sin que ella supiera también la levanta, pero ella no quería ver a la cara a nuestro héroe. –Por favor mírame a la cara- decía el entrenador tomando de los hombros a la chica de pelo azul. Ella de alguna manera volteo a ver a la cara al entrenador algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lo cual Ash noto, aparte que sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas. –Lamento haberte tirado al suelo y si es por eso qué lloras, me puedes disculpar. No fue mi intención, pero no creo que una chica bonita como tú deba de llorar por algo como esto- decía Ash, quien al pasar los años había madurado un poco en el ámbito de cómo tratar a las chicas y que la Profesora Juniper como Iris le tuvieran que enseñar a hacerlo.

De alguna manera la chica de cabellos azul cielo y coletas graciosas, paró de llorar, su ojos no paraban de ver esos ojos color chocolate. –Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, pero apenas y Ash lo alcanzo a oír y vio como la chica se le abalanzo encima, abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho.

Ash no tenía que ser analítico para saber que la chica que lo estaba abrazando había sufrido, pues con los pocos segundos que pudo verla a los ojos noto, que, dentro del corazón ella se encontraba destrozado, había sufrido. Al momento de notar que lo estaban abrazando, él la abraza y le dice –Te voy a cuidar- esto último y que Ash le acaricio su cabeza ruborizo a la chica quien poco a poco paraba de llorar.

-Ah, por cierto se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, del Pueblo Paleta y…-

-Marina-

-¿Ehh?-

-Marina, mi nombre es Marina- la chica se presento, y volteo a ver de nuevo a Ash, y aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos le mostro una sonrisa al entrenador.

-Marina, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?- preguntaba el azabache, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero no tengo, dinero y apenas te conozco y vas a gastar dinero en mi y…-

-No importa, mientras tanto te parezca la idea te comprare un helado-, el entrenador dijo esto en un intento de darle confianza a su nueva amiga.

-Sí, gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues ya no estaba triste, estaba feliz y por algún motivo sintió una gran confianza, algo que había en él, sentía que… lo quería.

-Bueno, pues vamos- al decir esto último Marina la chica de ojos esmeralda se fue con el joven que cabellos alborotados fueron a buscar ese sabroso postre.


	5. El pasado puede ser doloroso

**Hola amigos. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en un PokeSilverShipping que espero que les guste mucho. Además de que Betrayed será publicado a mediados de semana o a finales.**

**El fic incluira a los personajes del Manga, y tambien otros personajes. Si preguntasn si Ash tendra una acompañante nueva es sí y no puesto a que no es una acompañante si no varias, dos ya las vimos en la serie y no no habra contenido sexual (bueno, tal vez un poco), esto definira un poco mejor mi historia. Les recuerdo que más adelante habrá más jovenes con las que se encontrará**

**Capitulo 5: "El pasado puede ser doloroso"**

Pasaron unos minutos, tanto Ash como Marina llegaron a una heladería muy cerca del parque. Marina al parecer estaba feliz, tal vez sea por comer un delicioso postre o porque, cierto joven le ofreció su amistad. De repente sin previo aviso se escucho un ruido, como un rugir.

-Ah, ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ash, y nuevamente se volvió a oír, se volteo a ver de dónde provenía el ruido y para su sorpresa venía del estomago de Marina. –Marina- esto último lo dijo de una forma tierna al ver como la chica baja la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Lo siento- lo dijo con un tono de miedo, miedo porque el chico pensara mal de ella.

Ash puso su mano en el hombro derecho de marina y le dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Esta bien, no te preocupes. Se lo que se siente tener hambre- esto último al parecer hizo que la chica de pelo azul cielo se ruborizara.

Ash y Marina fueron al mostrador a escoger que helado comprarían. Ash noto que marina se quedo viendo el banana Split, por lo que le pidió al heladero un banana Split para ella y para él un cono sencillo. Marina escucho a Ash y le dijo que no debía hacerlo. Mientras el heladero preparaba el banana Split noto a la peli-azul y espero en prepararla.

-Ash yo no podría comer mucho helado, además…- Marina no pudo terminar, puesto a que su estomago decía todo lo contrario.

Ash sonrió y dijo –Bueno… y que tal si lo compartimos, puesto si no te molesta claro está.-

Marina solo asintió, y el heladero les entrego un hermoso Banana Split, junto con dos cucharas. Al parecer Marina había quedado fascinada por el hecho de que se veía muy rico. Se fueron a sentar a una mesa. Ash solo podía ver como Marina comía el helado muy rápido y como se le congelaba el cerebro lo que causo risas entre ellos.

Mientras tanto con nuestros amigos Green y Red, quienes iban a retar a algunos entrenadores divisaron a lo lejos un campo de batalla donde se estaba haciendo como una mini liga.

-Vaya, sería bueno ganarle a estos perdedores.- decía Green –Para luego demostrarte quien es el mejor, otra vez.-

El último comentario enojo un poco a Red, pero este deseaba competir contra todos ellos sin importar el costo. –Muy bien Green, es hora de combatir-

-Sí- afirmo Green

-Oye Green, le pediste a la Enferemera Joy las pokebolas-

-No, pensé que tú lo hiciste-

-No, ahora solo seremos espectadores y yo que quería luchar-

-Mira, ese entrenador no es Chano y su Rattata-

-Al parecer sí, y parece que se va a enfrentar a un squirtle-

-Eso parece, pero no creo que pueda. Tan solo míralo tiene una gorra como tú, en actitud son iguales, pero el pelea con un rattata.- dijo Green molestando mucho a Red.

-Voy a pasar eso por alto- Dijo Red un tanto molesto, mientras Green reía.

En la arena de batalla un entrenador de playera amarilla, pelo castaño y gorra azul, se va aenfrentar a un squirtle con su rattata.

-Estás listo amigo- decía Chano a su fiel compañero.

Muy bien esta batalla será una pelea de 1 vs 1. El entrenador Chano con su rattata contra Kevin el entrenador de squirtle.

-Bien Squirtle enseñémosle a este fanfarrón que su rattata no es el mejor pokemón de todos.- decía Kevin quien vestía con sudadera blanca y pantalones rojos. Su cabello era rubio y se parecía un poco a Kalm el personaje de Pokemón XY.

-Bien Rattata usa velocidad- el rattata desapareció de la vista de todos, nadie lo podía creer. Las caras de asombreo en Red y Green aparecieron, pues ellos sabían que el pokemon más fuerte de Chano es su wartotle. De la nada apareció rattata a un lado de squirtle.

-Bien mordida, ahora.- dijo Chano lo que provoco que mordiera a squirtle.

-Squiertle, usa rayo burbuja en Rattata-

-Squiro- dijo el pokemon de Kevin, mientras lanzaba muchas burbujas que impactaron en el rattata, pero no lo dejaron fuera de combate.

-Bien amigo, es hora de finalizar. ¡Rattata usa velocidad y finaliza con cola de hierro!- dejo Chano, mientras la gente veía asombrada como el rattata seguía las ordenes al pie de la letra.

-Squirtle chorro de agua- dijo Kevin, pero era demasiado tarde Rattata ya había golpeado a Squirtle dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto toda la gente veía sorprendidos al ver como un rattata podía sincronizarse de esa manera. Green y Red se impresionaron, ya que ellos sabían que rattata solo conocía velocidad.

-Vaya, Chano es mejor que tu Red.- dijo Green

-Callate, soy mejor que él. Pero de todas formas avanzo muy rápido en tan pocas semanas. Green creo que tenemos cuidarnos. Creo que es momento de entrenar si no queremos que nos derrote.- finalizo Red la conversación pues se quedaron mirando a Chano quien le daba la mano a Kevin en señal de respeto.

Mientras tanto, en cierta heladería que se encontraba cerca del parque de ciudad Carmín. Una chica de sudadera blanca con playera rosa de cabello azul cielo, estaba platicando con un entrenador de playera negra, chamarra azul y de cabellos alborotados, estaban degustando de un delicioso helado hasta que…

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunta chica de cabellos azulados.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto el chico de chamarra azul y ojos color caramelo.

Dejando su cuchara a un lado, Marina se quedo mirando al entrenador. -¿Por qué me… me…? , la chica no pudo articular una palabra pues se empezó a sentir extraña.

-Si quieres saber, porque dije eso hace rato…- decía Ash mirando fijamente a la chica de ojos esmeralda, -lo dije porque era lo correcto.- dicho esto procedía a comer un poco más de ese manjar frío que tenía enfrente.

Marina se quedo impresionada al escuchar las palabras de Ash. Ella no lo notaba, pero un viejo sentimiento estaba resurgiendo en su interior. Ese sentimiento que al parecer resurgía desde un herido corazón, estaba dándole una felicidad a Marina. Nuestra amiga se llevo sus manos al corazón esperando saber qué pasaba.

Ash noto que muchas lágrimas caían del rostro de su nueva amiga, el pensó que la había lastimado. De repente se sintió muy mal, el no era de esos hombres que hacían llorar a una mujer. –Por favor, perdóname- dijo el entrenador de chamarra azul. –No era mi intención lastimarte.-

-¿Lastimarme?- dijo Marina extrañada por lo que decía aquel chico, en ese momento noto que aquel chico de ojos caramelo tenía la cabeza baja. –Ash… tú no me lastimaste.- enseguida noto que el azabache subió la cabeza con duda y asombro –Mejor dicho… tú me ayudaste…- esto último entre lágrimas.

-Marina-

-Tú me diste tu amistad, no te importo nada el hecho de que no me conocías. Sé que… se que… solo soy un estorbo para ti y…- ella no pudo terminar puesto a que el azabache le interrumpió.

-Marina, se que has sufrido mucho. Por eso quiero ayudarte, reparar el daño que todos hicieron.- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa nuestro entrenador. Levantnadose de su silla se dirigió a Marina y la tomo de la mano, la levanto y la abrazo. –Te voy a cuidar y jamás dejare que te hagan daño de nuevo-. Marina abrazo de manera más fuerte a su nuevo amigo, lagrimas salían de ella, pero de felicidad.

Después de terminar su helado, ambos jóvenes salieron al parque a caminar. Ash iba pensando en lo que iba a ser de él, puesto a que haber perdido en Unova lo destrozo por completo. Pero algo pasaba en el interior de la chica de cabello azul y ojos esmeraldas.

-_Tal vez deba de decirle lo que me paso. El ha sido muy bueno, pero solo lo conozco un rato. Creo que lo mejor será que le diga lo que me paso. Por favor Arceus ayúdame, no quiero que Ash me lastime cuando se entere de lo que hice_\- decía en su mente Marina quien al parecer decidió confesarle a Ash parte de su pasado.

De repente Ash paro de golpe y volteo a ver para atrás, encontrándose con Marina parada de manera fija.

-Marina, ¿te sucede algo? – preguntaba el azabache con cierto tono de preocupación por su amiga.

Marina apretaba fuertemente los puños y cerraba sus ojos, parecía que le iba a confesar algo doloroso a Ash. –La razón por la que me viste corriendo llorando fue…-

-Flashback-

* * *

_Un chico de sudadera roja, cabello azul con un fleco que sobresalía su gorra amarilla, se encontraba llorando en el suelo a lado de un Typhlosion quien estaba bañado en un charco de sangre. A lado de él había otro chico de sudadera azul y cabellera castaña. Se podía presenciar un panorama destruido, se sentía el dolor y la frustración que emanaba de aquel chico, pero más aún rabia._

_-Jimmy, lo lamento mucho, pero él…- el chico de cabellos castaños no podía articular ninguna palabra._

_-Por favor, Vincent no lo digas- el chico de cabello azul oscuro dijo esto entre rabia y tristeza._

_Cierta chica estaba levantándose del suelo, y camino hacía su mejor amigo y se horrorizo por lo que vio. La chica de cabello azul cielo y sudadera blanca rasgada, presenciaba con una mirada de horror a aquel pokemon que llacía en el suelo sin vida.-Jimmy, lo lamento- dijo entre lágrimas aquella chica._

_-No, yo lo lamento… - dijo el entrenador de gorra amarilla con tranquilidad._

_-Jimmy, amigo- dijo Vincent, él sabía lo que iba a suceder. El joven castaño supuso lo que pasaría y miro a la chica algo enojado._

_-lamento haberme dejado seducir por tus palabras… lamento el día en que me volví tu novio…-_

_La chica se sorprendió por las frías palabras que dijo su "novio". Muchas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era. El entrenador de sudadera roja se levanto de golpe y fue hacía la chica y grito entre lagrimas. –¡PERO LO QUE MÁS LAMENTO, FUE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ MARINA!- Jimmy le dio una bofetada tumbándola al suelo, se podía ver la rabia que emanaba de sus ser, apretó sus puños y lo dirigió a Marina. Vincent no podía ver lo que pasaba y se quedo congelado al ver a su amigo de esa manera._

-Fin del Flashback-

* * *

-Lo último que recordé es que estaba en un hospital. Desperté y el doctor me dijo que había estado dormida tres días. Pensé que todo fue una pesadilla.- decía Marina quien le empezaron a escurrir lagrimas y sus ojos se tornaba vidriosos –Me había golpeado, me encontraron tirada en el suelo, lastimada unos oficiales. Le pregunte al doctor que les pasó a mis pokemon y me dijo que todos habían fallecido y...- Marina no pudo terminar de contarle el relato a Ash pues cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, pensando que Ash la abandonaría como hicieron Vincent y Jimmy. Ella sabía que si eso pasaba no lo soportaría. Pero en cambio Ash la levanto del suelo y la abrazo, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras ella lloraba.

-Jamás te abandonare, te protegeré, te cuidare siempre.- esas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel entrenador quien solo trataba de reparar ese corazón dañado por el sufrimiento. Solo requirió decir eso, pues noto que Marina volteo a verle a los ojos.

-Ash- fue todo lo que dijo pues abrazo más fuerte a su amigo.

-Te cuidare, yo jamás te pegare, ni te pondré un dedo encima. Te cuidare de todas las personas que te quieran hacer daño.- Ash dijo esto, pues odiaba ver a su amiga así, y a pesar de ser alguien que no conoce mucho del tema del amor sabe bien que a una chica hay que tratarla bien siempre.

-Lo… lo dices… lo dices de verdad-preguntaba Marina con mucha duda en su rostro y asombro por lo que le había dicho el entrenador de cabellos desordenados y ojos caramelo.

-Sí. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no te lastimare, te cuidare siempre.- Ash dijo esto de una manera dulce pues sabía que en esos momentos Marina estaba muy lastimada al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Marina dejando de llorar, volteando a ver a su nuevo amigo, aquella persona que le entrego su amistad. Ella se quedo viendo esos ojos chocolates y las lágrimas no salían. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, se escucho un rugido muy familiar, era igual que el de hace rato. Marina agacho de volada la cabeza y oculto su rostro en el pecho del entrenador.

-Marina, vamos a comer- dijo el azabache y sin previo aviso, puso a Marina en su espalda. –Sujetate bien- fue todo lo que le dijo, pues se agarro a correr.

-Ash, ve más despacio- decía Marina con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras reía.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo, no es así. Pues más rápido iré para sacarte más sonrisas- así el entrenador de Pikachu aumento la velocidad mientras Marina se aferraba más a su nuevo amigo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capitulo. Huele a que Ash va a vivir con muchas chicas si sigue los consejos de Iris y la profesora Juniper. Por favor si les gusto el capitulo dale me gusta y compartelo con tus amigo. Te ha hablado Dross y te deseo buenas noches (Demanda de derechos de autor)**


	6. Gracias

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación. Espero que les guste pues vamos muy atrasados con la historia. Si quieren más Ash y Marina Love solo avísenme y se los daré. Por ahora es todo por hoy.**

* * *

**La trama puede cambiar un poco pero es exactamaente lo mismo.**

**capitulo 6: "Gracias"**

-Ash, ya basta- decía cierta peli-azul entre risas mientras era cargada por un entrenador de chamarra azul. –_No puedo creer, que el haga todo esto para verme feliz._\- pensaba nuestra nueva amiga, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. –Ash vez más despacio- dijo otra vez la peli-azul pero se dio cuenta que Ash se paro.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el entrenador bajando a Marina de su espalda. –Bien ya estamos en el centro Pokemón- dijo el entrenador cuando de la nada salió una niña de unos diez años de vestimentas amarillas quien fue directo a abrazar al entrenador.

-Ya regresaste- decía alegre la rubia, mientras era cargada por su querido hermanito mayor.

-Sí, y ¿cómo esta Pikachu, no hizo travesuras?- pregunto el azabache a Yellow.

-No, él y Chuchu se la pasaron jugando todo el día y ahora están en la habitación descansando.- respondió Yellow y de repente poso su mirada en la chica de ojos esmeraldas. -¿quién es ella? Pregunto de manera curiosa Yellow.

-Soy Marina, la amiga de tu hermano- respondió Marina.

-Yo pensé que era tu novia, pues está muy bonita.- respondió Yellow lo que sonrojo a Marina pero que en Ash solo fue un momento más de vergüenza. Después de esto Ash la bajo, y le pregunto si quería ir a comer a lo que Yellow dijo que sí.

-Marina ¿quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto el azabache a su nueva amiga, pues sabía que el helado no llena casi nada, pero de repente volvió a escucharse ese sonido. Ash vio que su amiga agacho la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en su estomago. –Bueno no hace falta decir que sí- mientras reía.

-¡ASH!- grito Marina, roja por la situación mientras Yellow y Ash estaban en el piso riendo.

-Ya cálmate, es que fue divertido- respondió Ash con unas lágrimas por la risa.

-Lo fue para ti, pero para mí- decía Marina reclamándole, aunque no se veía tan molesta.

Ash se levantaba del suelo, y también levanto a Yellow, quien parecía un tomate. Después de sacudirse ambos la ropa, dijeron al unisonó. –Si lo fue-. Ante esto Marina se volteo con un enojo, pues pensaba que Ash era caballeroso. Ash y Yellow se voltearon a ver, Ash al parecer le dijo algo a Yellow en el oído. Marina volteo a ver que decían, pero Yellow salió corriendo rápido. Al ver que Ash la estaba mirando se volteo rápidamente aun con su "enojo".

-Bien, vamos a comer.-dijo Ash, intentando tomar la mano de Marina, pero esta la quito.

-No, ya no tengo hambre- dijo Marina, -Además creo que…-no pudo terminar pues nuevamente se escucho aquel ruido proveniente del estomago de la muchacha. Sin previo aviso la tomo de la mano y dirigieron a donde se fue Yellow hace unos minutos. En ese momento salió Yellow del comedor y fue a hablar con su hermanito.

-Ash, ya esta lo que me pediste- decía Yellow.

-Bien, pues vamos a comer- decía Ash mientras Marina estaba al lado de él, pues no sabía que le había dicho Ash a Yellow. –Bien entremos- pero antes de abrir la puerta le vino a la mente dos personas –Oye, Yellow y ¿Red y Green?-

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, se podía observar a dos jóvenes de no más de once años caminando de una manera muy peculiar. Estos jóvenes se la habían pasado casi todo el día viendo batallas pues ni uno de ellos llevaba a su pokemon.

-Tengo mucha hambre- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos carmesí.

-Ya cállate, fue tu culpa olvidar a nuestros pokemons y nuestro dinero.- reclamo el otro joven cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Ya no me regañes – dijo el joven quien estaba a punto de desfallecer.

De repente ambos jóvenes escucharon un sonido muy peculiar, era el celular de uno de celular del castaño estaba sonando y vio un mensaje.

_"Red, Green vengan ya está la comida en el Centro Pokemon. Atte. Ash_"

-Comida- gritaron los dos al unisonó mientras solo se veía un rastro de polvo levantado por aquellos dos chicos.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon estaban un chico de pelos alborotados de color negro, una chica de pelo azul y ojos esmeraldas y una niña de unos 10 años de pelo rubio estaban sentados en una de las mesas del comedor.

-Bien, creo que llegaran en unos 10 minutos a lo mucho- decía Ash guardando su celular.

-Sí, pero conociendo la rivalidad de Red y Green, harán una pelea.- decía Yellow un poco avergonzada, pues ella sabe como comen ellos cuando no hay nada en sus estómagos.

Ash voltea y nota a Marina, y esta al ver que Ash la mira, voltea la cabeza como si estuviera enojada. Ash solo pudo sonreír, pues sabía que Marina si estaba molesta, pero, las clases de Iris y la Profesora Juniper, le servirían. Entonces un camarero salió con un carrito de comida y se dirigió al lugar de la joven Yellow. El camarero puso unas hamburguesas, ensalada y unos refrescos. Pero antes de partir, Ash se levanto y se fue con él dejando un poco triste a su nueva amiga.

-Creo_, que Ash está molesto. No debí de haberme comportado así. El me trato de buena manera y yo…_\- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven de chamarra azul quien traía un hermoso pastel de fresas que decía perdóname. –Ash, tú… tú… me lo trajiste a mí-.

-Si, como vi que estabas molesta decide que la mejor forma de disculparnos fue un pastel y le pedí a Yellow que trajera el más bonito y sabroso.- decía Ash con su mirada de siempre.

Las lágrimas salían de Marina, puesto a que ella pensaba que Ash la odiaba, pero al ver ese hermoso detalle de parte de Ash y Yellow, los abrazo a ambos llorando.

-Gracias, gracias por todo- decía Marina llorando, pero abrazada por Ash y Yellow.

-Ya no llores, Ash jamás se enojaría por eso. El solo se enoja si le decimos que es muy malo en las batallas- decía Yellow tratando de consolar a Marina, pero vio que Ash estaba molesto. –Ya, hermano no fue para tanto-

De repente Ash cargo a Yellow por los aires y le dijo –Sabes que jamás me enojaría contigo, pero sabes que me molesta- dijo como un tono de hermano mayor y padre a la vez. Ash volteo a ver a su amiga, bajando a Yellow quien estaba feliz por como la cargo su hermanito mayor; Ash va y abraza a Marina y le dice que ya no llore, pues el jamás se enojaría con ella, además a provecho para decirle algo.

-En verdad- decía Marina parando de llorar.

-Si Marina, como falta mucho para que comience la liga, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos a Red, Green, Yellow y a mí a Pueblo Paleta.- decía el entrenador y vio como los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron.

-Sí, pero no te molesta, ya sabes tener que cargar conmigo y…-

-No me molesta, además no creo que a mi mamá le moleste. Si lo vez de esta manera son unas vacaciones, unas tranquilas vacaciones.- dicho esto Marina sonrió alegremente al igual que Yellow.

En eso dos chicos entraron corriendo a la cafetería, parecía como si fueran por el puesto de campeón de la liga Añil. Se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Ash, Marina y Yellow, pero ignorándoles y solo se sentaron a comer. Pero cuando estaban comiendo Yellow les pego a ambos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestiono el chico de gorra roja.

-Sí, que te pasa Yellow, no vez que estamos comiendo- decía el castaño con un poco de comida en la boca.

-Son unos animales, no ven que tenemos una invitada- decía Yellow con una vena en la frente y roja, pues sus amigos la avergüenzan frente a Ash y su nueva amiga Marina. –Saluden por lo menos- decía Yellow quien parecía en ese momento la madre de ambos.

-Hola- dijeron Green y Red al unisonó con comida en la boca.

Marina solo se rio por la actitud de Red y Green al igual que Ash, pero Yellow estaba muy enojada y solo se fue a sentar a lado de su hermanito. Una vez que terminaron todos de comer y pedir disculpas a Yellow, se fueron a sus habitaciones menos Marina.

-Oye, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto?- pregunto Ash al ver que Marina se acostaba en el mueble de la recepción.

-No, pedí cuarto y ahora todos estaban ocupados- diciendo eso tarto de acomodarse lo mejor posible en ese incomodo sofá.

-Bien, mira y si duermes en mi cuarto- dijo Ash.

Marina volteo a ver a Ash quien parecía un poco cansado -¿Pero y tu donde dormirás?- pregunto, al pensar que dormiría con Ash, pues eso la puso un poco incomoda.

-En el suelo- respondió tranquilamente Ash.

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, necesitas descansar, pues el viaje a Pueblo Paleta es largo y necesitaras muchas energías- dicho esto y sin previo aviso levanto a Marina del sofá. Cuando la cargo noto que lentamente cerraba sus ojos, al parecer le Marina le tenía confianza a Ash y se dirigió a la habitación, con una Marina dormida entre sus brazos.


	7. Desayuno

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación. Espero que les guste pues vamos muy atrasados con la historia. Si quieren más Ash y Marina Love solo avísenme y se los daré. Por ahora es todo por hoy.**

* * *

**La trama puede cambiar un poco pero es exactamaente lo mismo. Va a haber más insinuaciones de Marina a lo largo de la historia pero será una vez que finalice la temporada.**

**Capitulo 7 "Desayuno"**

Ya era de día en la hermosa ciudad Carmín. Las personas salían a trabajar y a hacer sus deberes diarios. Algunos entrenadores madrugaban para entrenar a sus pokemon. Pero en un centro Pokemon cierto joven se estaba levantando después de haber dormido en el frío y duro suelo.

-Vaya, creo que debí de haberme ido a dormir con Red y Green- decía cierto joven pelinegro aun dormido. –Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarlos- decía mientras se paraba, se fijo que cierta peli-azul estaba dormida en su cama. – Al menos durmió bien-.

Ash se fue puso su chamarra azul y sus tenis, debido a que no dormiría en bóxer como siempre lo ha hecho. Se preparo para irse pero antes de abrir la puerta, la peli-azul se había despertado.

-Hola- dijo Marina con algo de sueño y se levanto de la cama para ponerse sus tenis.

-Vaya, así que ya te despertaste- dijo Ash de una manera dulce, pero a la vez juguetona.

-Sí, ya estoy despierta.- dijo Marina levantándose y frotándose los ojos. – ¿Vamos a ir a desayunar?- pregunto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí pero antes, hay que despertar a Yellow y a los demás, además tengo que ir a recoger a Pikachu.- dicho esto se le vino a la mente un impactrueno por parte de él por abandonarlo todo el día. –Solo espero que no esté molesto- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

Ya afuera en el pasillo, Marina y Ash tomaron rumbo a la habitación donde estaban dormidos sus amigos. Cuando llegaron notaron que no estaba nadie más que Red quien al parecer estaba dormido.

* * *

-sueño de Red-

_-Aquí tenemos al campeón de la liga añil, y mejor entrenador del año Red- decía un hombre con gafas que recordaba a cierto presentador de artes marciales de otra serie._

_-RED, RED, RED, RED- decían todos los espectadores mientras le entregaban la copa de la liga añil._

_-Si ahora soy el campeón, este es el mejor día de mí vida- decía Red mientras miraba el estadio donde lucho contra Green en la final que fue una batalla muy intensa._

_-Felicidades Red- decía Green dándole la mano._

_-Gracias Green- estrechándola._

_-Genial, Red ya ganaste la liga añil, y mira que tienes muchos Fans- dijo Yellow quien al parecer era cargada por su hermano mayor. _

_-Bien, Red es hora de nuestra batalla- decía una figura, el cual era el héroe de Red, esa persona era Ash Ketchum quien venía a retarlo –Solo te voy a decir… despierta Red, vamos a desayunar-_

_-¿qué?- _

_-Te dije que vamos a desayunar- dijo Ash, mientras este desparecía frente a los ojos de Red._

_Después de eso todo el estadio se desvanecía. Su trofeo desapareció al igual que sus amigos._

-Fin del Sueño de Red-

* * *

Se levanto de golpe viendo a un confundido Ash y a su amiga. Volviéndose a acostar. –Déjenme dormir cinco minutos más y disfrutar mi victoria.- dijo Red cerrando sus ojos y tapándose con la sabana.

Ash y Marina solo suspiraron y se retiraron de la habitación. Ellos iban platicando muy a gusto sobre todo por saber a dónde se dirigirán. Marina al parecer estaba ansiosa, pero a la vez tenía miedo, pues ella desde aquel incidente no había vuelto a tener un Pokemon. Ash noto esto y le dio ánimos, pues sabía que ella aun estaba frágil.

-Pero Ash, no creo que…-

-Ya te dije, vamos a ir a Pueblo Paleta y no creo que mi mamá se moleste porque vallan- al parecer él seguía caminando tranquilamente, pero en su mente reinaba el temor de que un rayo le pegara cuando bajara las escaleras. Pero toda su mente se extraño porque cierta persona le estaba abrazando, cierta niña de cabellos rubios le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Buenos días hermanito- dijo la niña quien iba acompañada de un entrenador de cabellos castaños y playera negra.

-Buenos días Yellow, Green- dijo Ash quien acaricio la cabeza de Yellow y miro a Green.

-Veo que no lo pudiste levantar.-

-Tenías razón Green, es como yo-

Mientras platicaban sobre Red, se escucho un sonido particular que provenía del estomago de cierta jovencita. Todos voltearon a ver a Marina quien bajo su cara en señal de vergüenza, solo para notar que Ash le pone una mano en el hombro sonriéndole y cargándola cosa que sonrojo a la chica. Una vez que llegaron al comedor Ash bajo a Marina quien estaba sonrojada por lo que Ash hizo. Él se dirigió que con Green para pedir el desayuno mientras Marina y Yellow escogían una mesa

-Bien creo que voy a…-

Ash no pudo terminar pues un impactrueno le dio de lleno. Yellow solo sonrió de vergüenza, pero Marina se preocupo por su amigo. Green solo se río, y ayudo a levantar a Ash. Cuando se reincorporo noto a cierto roedor amarillo molesto. El joven de cabellos desordenados se disculpo con aquel pokemon, su pokemon quien era nada menos que pikachu quien estaba en compañía de pichu.

-Bien creo que voy a pedir una botella de cátsup para pikachu y "chuchu".- dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta, pues sabía que tanto pikachu como "chuchu" amaban la cátsup. –Bien, quiero una orden de waffles, no que sean tres órdenes de waffles y jugo de naranja, ¿y tu Green?

-Lo mismo-

-Muy bien entonces será el paquete de Waffles familiar, estará listo en 10 minutos.- dijo el camarero.

Ash, Green, Marina y Yellow estaban comiendo muy a gusto, cuando de repente alguien entra de golpe. Red, quien se había levantado, olio el aroma de waffles recién hecho y salió corriendo de su habitación.

-¿Aun quedan Waffles?- pregunto Red con algo de temor.

-Acaso no vez que aún quedan-

-Gracias Green, como siempre eres muy buena persona-

-Ya lo sé, por eso tengo un club de admiradores-

Red y Green platicaban sobre sus experiencias y lo difícil que fue conseguir que sus pokemon subieran de nivel, más para Red, quien era casi igual que Ash, pero el ya sabía cómo luchar cuando inicio su viaje a decir verdad Red estudio los errores de Gary y Ash para no cometer tantos errores, y estaba preparado. Ahí estaban todos comiendo, mientras se preparaban para su viaje a Pueblo Paleta, sin saber lo que le esperaba a Ash.


	8. Viaje a casa

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación. Espero que les guste pues vamos muy atrasados con la historia. Si quieren más Ash y Marina Love solo avísenme y se los daré. Por ahora es todo por hoy.**

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido capitulos amigos, pero como saben la historia es tipo Harem y por ahí va la cosa. **

**capitulo 8 "Viaje de Regreso"**

Nuestros amigos habían terminado de desayunar y se preparaban para ir a Pueblo Paleta, hogar de Ash, Red y Green. Marina, la nueva amiga de Ash se estaba alistando en el cuarto, al parecer ella estaba feliz, pues a pesar de todo lo que ella ha sufrido, encontró a alguien especial para ella. Mientras Marina se ponía su chamarra blanca alguien toca a la puerta.

-Ya voy- dijo Marina, mientras se ponía su gorro.

Al abrir la puerta Marina se sorprendió al ver a Yellow. -¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la pequeña rubia, quien era "hermanita" de Ash.

-Si claro- dijo Marina -¿Yellow, qué haces a aquí, pensé que estarías con Ash?- pregunto la peli-azul algo confundida, pues sabía que Yellow estaba con Ash.

-Bueno, eso se supone. Ash está entrenando con oshowatt y snivy junto con Pikachu, esos pokemons son tan adorables. - dijo Yellow recordando la primera vez que vio a oshowatt –Bueno, dejando de lado eso, Red y Green lo retaron a una batalla y como se que la actitud de Red y Green es muy competitiva, ellos dos se estarán peleando por ver quién lucha contra mi hermano mayor.- finalizo Yellow para sacar una pokebola de su bolsillo, la cual tenía un rayo.

-Al parecer tu hermano es alguien especial- dijo Marina, mientras se sentaba en la cama, cosa que la rubia le imito.

-Sí, no sé cómo decirlo, pero él tiene algo que lo hace diferente a los demás.- dijo Yellow, mientras sus ojos miraban aquella pokebola donde descansaba su inicial, ese pichu que le regalo su hermanito. –Eso explicaría por qué la exlíder del gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán se sonroja cada vez que lo nombra los otros líderes de gimnasio- explico Yellow mientras una ligera risa salía de su boca, pues recordaba como Sabrina se puso roja al saber que Ash vendría de regreso a Kanto.

-Bueno, pues tu hermano es agradable, es alegre… es lindo- esto último le causo un gran sonrojo a Marina quien volteo a ver a otro lado. Yellow lo noto y se le quedo mirando con un rostro de picardía.

-Te gusta Ash, verdad- dijo Yellow quien al parecer hizo sonrojar y asustar un poco a la nueva amiga de su hermano.

-Yellow, que… que… cosas dices.- decía Marina muy nerviosa

-Bueno, es cierto, pues Ash creo que tiene muchas chicas.-

-¿a qué te refieres con "muchas chicas", acaso tiene más de una novia?- pregunto Marina, un tanto desconcertada por lo que dijo Yellow.

-Bueno, es que mi hermanito, ha viajado mucho, por lo tanto conoce a más de una mujer. Por lo que me han contado, algunas se han sentido atraídas por él, pero él jamás presto atención a ello.- comentó Yellow.

Marina se quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho Yellow. Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba saber eso, pues acaso estaba sintiendo algo por él. Marina sabía que desde que lo conoció ella empezó a volver a ser feliz, pero para solo estar un día con él, ella sentía que podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado no crees.- dijo Marina para no hablar más de Ash

-Sí, bueno, ¿tienes listo todo?- pregunto Yellow al ver que Marina estaba acomodando las cosas en su mochila rosa.

La jovencita de ojos verdes veía detalladamente su mochila para evitar que algo le faltara en su viaje. –Creo que tengo lo necesario.-

Yellow miraba la mochila de Marina, después volteo y vio en una esquina la mochila de Ash. La pequeña rubia fue rápidamente a verla y noto que estaba abierta. Cuando la agarro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color miel. Marina noto que Yellow estaba llorando y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Yellow?-

La rubia no respondió y solo le mostro una fotografía donde ella estaba al lado de Ash.

-Este es Ash, y tu estas siendo cargada por él no es así.-

-Sí, fue él día que partió. Ese día yo estaba muy triste pues él se iría, pero para recordarlo nos tomamos una foto- decía Yellow, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por su delicado rostro.

-Yellow, ya veo. Parece que a Ash le importas demasiado- dijo Marina devolviéndole aquella foto a Yellow. La chica de cabellos azules noto como la hermanita de Ash abrazaba fuertemente esa fotografía. -¿Qué te parece si vamos con Ash?- le pregunto Marina a Yellow, la cual solo asintió. Yellow guardo la foto de Ash en la mochila y se la puso en la espalda, mientras Marina cerraba la puerta para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Bueno tal parece que nadie podrá luchar contra mí y mi snivy- dijo cierto entrenador de gorra roja quien se dirigía a un par de jóvenes.

-No es justo. Red tu ya luchaste contra él- exclamo Green devolviendo a squirtle a su pokebola.

-Sí, pero yo también perdí. ¡Por qué me odias Arceus!- dijo Red de rodillas en el piso, gritando mientras devolvía a charmander a su pokebola.

Ash solo se limito a reír, pues Green y Red se comportaban de una manera bastante inmadura, a pesar de que Green se comportaba como Gary en repetidas ocasiones.

-Bien, creo que luchare con ustedes hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta- dijo Ash mientras se retiraba con Pikachu en su hombro al centro Pokemon acompañado de Red y Green.

Llegando al centro Pokemon, Ash entrego sus pokemons a la enfermera Joy, para así dirigirse a su habitación y checar si tenía todo listo para poder partir. Cuando entro a su habitación noto que Marina y Yellow estaban ahí. El iba a preguntarles la razón cuando su querida hermanita corrió y lo abrazo. Ash noto unas lagrimas en Yellow así como en Marina.

-Te quiero hermanito- dijo Yellow mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ash.

-Yo también te quiero Yellow, ¿Pero por qué estas así?- le pregunto Ash a su hermanita.

Yellow, le mostro la fotografía donde aparecía con Ash.

-Ya veo, aun me acuerdo de ese día. Yellow, sabes, creo que de todas las cosas que me han pasado, convertirme en tu hermanito mayor fue lo mejor- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices enserio.- dijo Yellow mirando tiernamente a Ash. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su hermanito.

-Y conocerte a ti Marina, también ha sido una de las mejore cosas que me ha pasado- dijo Ash observando a la peli-azul, quien sonrió mientras unas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Deja de hacerme llorar.- dijo Marina, quien corrió a abrazar a Ash.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, terminado así con el abrazo.

Marina, Yellow y Ash bajaban rápidamente al lobby del CP donde se encontraron con Green y Red.

-Bien ya estamos listos- dijeron al unisonó Red y Green.

-Ok, entonces nuestro próximo destino es Pueblo Paleta.- dijo Ash, mientras recogía a Pikachu y a sus pokemon de Unova.

-Bueno, será divertido este viaje de regreso- dijo Yellow, recordando cuando Red se entero que la liga estaba suspendida y como muchas chicas miraban a Green con ojos de corazones.

-Solo espero que las chicas no me violen de regreso a casa- dijo Green de manera arrogante.

-No tientes a la suerte, capaz que una te convierte en su marido… y ya no podrás tener tu harem soñado.- dijo Red viendo como Green empezaba a sudar, puesto que él tenía miedo de casarse a la edad de 13 años con una lunática y no poder cumplir sus sueños.

-Mejor nos vamos ahora que es de día- dijo Green poniéndose un casco de guerra.

-Green creo que exageras- comento Yellow con una gota de sudor.

Ash y Marina solo reían, pues si algo Green heredo de Gary es el hecho de que ambos querían un harem y ver al rival de Red con miedo de casarse era muy gracioso.

-Muy bien ya nos vamos, muchas gracias por todo enfermera Joy- dijo Ash despidiéndose de la enfermera Joy.

-De nada Ash, fue un gusto volver a verte y conocer a tus amigos- dijo la E. Joy viendo partir a los jóvenes.

-Gracias enfermera-

-Gracias por todo y el hospedaje-

Ash, Marina, Green, Red y Yellow van rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, sin saber lo que les espera. Esta historia continuara.


	9. El inicio de lo emocionante

**Bien, fue en esta parte donde hice los mini-relatos de cada capitulo. Me pregunto si puedo hacer que Ash gane una liga... no ya es suficiente que tenga una novia. Ayudenme necesito ideas, bueno hare un song-fic. AshxSabrina en esta historia ¿puede ser?. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta hermosa historia de master chief y cortana. Esperen, es de Ash y sus novias? pense que Ash no tenía novia. Bueno aquí esta el siguienta capitulo.**

* * *

Cápitulo 9 "El inicio de lo emocionante"

Ash, Marina, Yellow, Red y Green estaban viajando rumbo a Pueblo Paleta. Ash conocía a Green y a Yellow desde hace mucho, hace poco conoció a Red el mejor amigo de Green y Yellow. Marina la chica de cabello azul celeste y ojos esmeralda la había conocido de una manera poco común. Para Marina, conocer a Ash fue lo mejor que le ha pasado.

-Ash ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Pueblo Paleta?- pregunto Marina un poco cansada.

-Bueno supongo que, otros 45 minutos.- dijo Ash volteando a ver a todos. Yellow era cargada por Green y Red de vez en cuando aunque otras veces quería que su hermanito le cargara. Fijando su vista en Marina, Ash noto que estaba cansada, y se le acerco y le dijo –Si quieres te puedo cargar, aparte el pueblo no esta tan lejos.-

-Ash, no quiero molestarte- dijo Marina con un leve sonrojo.

-La verdad no me molestaría- dijo Ash, mientras pikachu se bajaba.

-Bueno… está bien- dijo Marina con gran nerviosismo mientras se subía a la espalda de Ash. Pikachu se subió a la cabeza de Marina haciéndola reír por las cosquillas que le provoco.

-Falta poco para ver al Profesor Oak. Solo espero que nos dé detalles de la Liga- decía Red ansioso por ir a competir en la liga añil de Kanto.

-Yo solo quiero comer- dijo Yellow quien se tocaba el estomago, mientras su pichu le imitaba.

-Vaya, ustedes dos sí que se parecen- decía Green mientras reía por la actitud de Yellow y Pichu. –Además no creo que falte mucho, ven- decía Green señalando un hermoso pueblo el cual era pequeño y la naturaleza contrastaba con el lugar.

-Vaya, no ha cambiado nada- decía Ash mientras seguía cargando a Marina en su espalda.

-Ash, ¿este es el pueblo en donde creciste verdad?- preguntaba Marina sin apartar los ojos de aquel hermoso lugar.

-Sí, aquí fue donde crecí. Aquí conocí a muchas personas. Mi gran rival y amigo Gary vivía aquí también.- decía Ash mientras recordaba su rivalidad con Gary. –Y también aquí vivía su hermana, Dalia.- mientras recordaba a aquella castaña quien era su mejor amiga.

-Ash ¿te acuerdas de mi prima verdad?- preguntaba Green.

-Sí- respondió el azabache mirando el cielo.

Marina por su lado se enojo un poco y pellizco a Ash en el hombro.

-Auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- exclamo Ash un poco molesto, pero no por eso bajaría a su amiga.

-Yo no hice nada- decía Marina quien inflo sus mejillas y volteo molesta mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno, Ash mi prima regresara a Pueblo Paleta en dos días y me pidió de favor, de súper favor que si ella podía dormir contigo.- decía Green con un miedo en sus ojos. De repente estaba de rodillas rogando –Di que no le dirás que no, si no lo haces mi existencia está en juego- más patético no podía estar Green.

-Bueno… yo… no se.- respondió Ash al estar asombrado por lo que Dalia le pidió a Green. Por su lado Marina estaba impresionada y se sentía molesta y triste a la vez, por lo que abrazo más fuerte a Ash.

-¿Qué pasa Green?- preguntaba Red mientras veía la patética escena de Green.

-Red, hermano, te acuerdas que Dalia, mi prima nos amenazo de que si no dormía con Ash no volveríamos la luz del día-

-Sí-

-Ash no sabe qué hacer- decía Green apuntando a Ash quien cargaba a la chica de pelo azul y coletas.

Miedo, el miedo había invadido a Red. Si algo podía causarle miedo era su madre o en este caso la prima de Green. Aquella vez que les marco por teléfono para informarles que si ella iba a regresar a Kanto y que quería vivir con Ash. Pero les amenazo que si Ash no aceptaba ellos no sabrían lo que sería tener novia. Red regreso al mundo real y de volada agarro a Ash de la camisa casi llorando.

-Ash, si en verdad eres bueno. Por favor haz que Dalia duerma contigo. Aun no he recibido el beso de una chica que no sea mi madre.- se podía ver el temor en sus ojo al saber que moriría sin terminar la liga y sin besar a una chica.

-Parece que ella les asusto. Yo ya lo sabía, pero le dije que bromeara con ustedes. Creo que se excedió un poco.- decía Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pero de repente noto el aura asesina de Green y Red y entro en pánico.

-Vas a morir- dijeron al unisonó los rivales/amigos

Ash sabía que moriría por eso. Pero de repente noto que Pikachu y "chuchu" salían corriendo a toda prisa hacía el pueblo. Si bien, tal vez olieron algo de comida y corrieron a buscarla, no eso no fue. De repente enfrente de Ash estaba Marina y Yellow con un aura asesina de "aléjense de él o los mato". Tanto Green y Red como Ash tenían miedo.

-Corre-

-Quiero mi harem-

-Quiero ganar la liga-

Gritaban Red y Green mientras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo. Ash estaba algo desconcertado por lo que había pasado.

-Marina, Yellow ¿qué fue eso?- pregunto Ash a su amiga y su hermanita.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron y sus caras se pusieron muy rojas. No querían voltear pero algo hizo que lo hicieran. Miraron a aquel chico que al parecer estaba esperando una respuesta de ambas. Un abrazo, ambas le habían dado un abrazo a Ash.

-Ehh… ¿qué pasa?- decía con nerviosismo el entrenador de sudadera azul y gorra roja.

Tanto Yellow como Marina no dijeron nada y solo se limitaron a ocultar sus rostros rojos en el pecho de su querido "amigo" y "hermano".

-Vamos a casa- dijo Ash notando que ambas chicas lo veían con cierta ternura.

En una casa con un molino encima de una colina se encontraba el laboratorio de uno de los científicos más reconocidos en el mundo de los pokemon. Aquel lugar es la casa del profesor Samuel Oak, el creador de la pokedex y la mente maestra detrás de los libros de poesías más reconocidos en la región.

-Quien diría que el profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash se ganaron un viaje por las islas decolara- decía cierta joven de pelo naranja con unos ojos iguales a los de Marina.

-Sí, también el hecho de que Ash no sabe dónde está su madre y que se quedara solo en la casa.- decía un chico de cabello negro y con una banda naranja en su frente.

-Ya lo sé Tracy, estoy preparada para grabar su rostro cuando se entere- decía la chica de cabello naranja y vestimentas amarillas quien sostenía una cámara.

-Sabes Misty, aunque seas mi novia me das un poquito de miedo.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?- grito la peli-naranja que respondía al nombre de Misty.

-Na… nada mi amor… yo no dije nada.- decía Tracy con un gran nerviosismo y miedo.

-Pikachu-

-Pichu-

-¿Ese era el pikachu de alguien y un pichu?- pregunto Misty, quien volteo a ver a Tracy.

-Ese es… el Pikachu de Ash y "chuchu"- decía Tracy el reconocer perfectamente la voz de ambos roedores eléctricos.  
**  
Bueno hasta aquí le dejo por ahora, tal parece que Marina se ha enamorado de Ash.**

* * *

**Marina: (sonrojada) No lo divulgues porfis**  
**Ash: Divulgar qué?**  
**Marina: Nada**  
**Rosa: Ya quiero aparecer en el fic y besar a Ash. (muy roja)**  
**Ash: Sí, espera ¿qué has dicho?**  
**Rosa y Marina lo abrazan muy fuertemente.**  
**Adrián: La juventud de ahora.**  
**Hilda: (llorando) Yo tambien quiero estar con Ash.**  
**Adrián: Sí, claro que tambien estaras con él.**  
**Hilda: Gracias, ya ahora lo voy a abrazar.**  
**Ash: (PENSANDO) Por Arceus, voy a morir.**


	10. La Liga

**Hola Soy German, ok no, soy imaginationshipping en parte. Hoy les traigo otro capaitulo robado de mi fic. Bien parece que ya revase la 500 visitas, jamas pense que logaría hacerlo. Bien ya estoy pensando en otro capitulo, solo espero que disfruten de mi lectura como yo la disfruto auqnue los autores siempre abandonan lo fics, bueno yo lo hare algun día, pero no por ahora. **

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, creo que dos más y rosa como hilda apareceran. Bien parece ser que nuestra querida Marina ya tiene sentimientos por su querido amigo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: "La liga"

-Al parecer esos dos se fueron corriendo- decía Ash mientras miraba la dirección por la que se fueron sus amigos Red y Green. –Bueno que mas da- Ash se preparaba para caminar a su casa cuando noto cierta preocupación en la cara de su hermanita como la de su nueva amiga.

-"Me siento tan extraña, es como si quisiera estar con él. Pero esto también lo sentí con Jimmy, y si me lástima, si me hace daño. Un momento, en que estoy pensando"- La mente Marina le estaba jugando con viejos recuerdos dolorosos al mezclarse con el presente.

-Marina ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ash observando detenidamente a su amiga de cabellos que eran como el azul del cielo.

-Ash… yo… no, no estoy bien- dijo firmemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yellow quien estaba con ellos se paró de inmediato y se acerco a Marina y la tomo de la mano.

-Yellow- fue todo lo que dijo aquella chica de Johto para después mirar los ojos color chocolate del entrenador de Kanto. –Ash, aun me duele lo que sucedió con… con…- Marina no pudo terminar, pues rompió en llanto al recordar los momentos que paso con su viejo amigo y novio.

Yellow abrazo fuertemente a la chica de ojos esmeralda –Marina, no tienes porque llorar, mi hermanito te va a cuidar, eso lo sé-.

Marina, quien escucho aquellas palabras, recordó el momento en que conoció a Ash, como en unas horas se hicieron amigos y que gracias a él poco a poco la felicidad volvía hacía ella.

-Te aseguro que te cuidare. Nunca me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara- dijo Ash acercándose a la ex ídolo Pokemon. –Marina, sabes que te prometí desde que nos encontramos por primera vez que te cuidaría.-

-Flashback-

_-Jamás te abandonare, te protegeré, te cuidare siempre.- esas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel entrenador quien solo trataba de reparar ese corazón dañado por el sufrimiento. Solo requirió decir eso, pues noto que Marina volteo a verle a los ojos._

-Ash- fue todo lo que dijo pues abrazo más fuerte a su amigo.

-Te cuidare, yo jamás te pegare, ni te pondré un dedo encima. Te cuidare de todas las personas que te quieran hacer daño.- Ash dijo esto, pues odiaba ver a su amiga así, y a pesar de ser alguien que no conoce mucho del tema del amor sabe bien que a una chica hay que tratarla bien siempre.

-Lo… lo dices… lo dices de verdad-preguntaba Marina con mucha duda en su rostro y asombro por lo que le había dicho el entrenador de cabellos desordenados y ojos caramelo.

-Sí. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no te lastimare, te cuidare siempre.- Ash dijo esto de una manera dulce pues sabía que en esos momentos Marina estaba muy lastimada al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Marina dejando de llorar, volteando a ver a su nuevo amigo, aquella persona que le entrego su amistad. Ella se quedo viendo esos ojos chocolates y las lágrimas no salían. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, se escucho un rugido muy familiar, era igual que el de hace rato. Marina agacho de volada la cabeza y oculto su rostro en el pecho del entrenador.

-Marina, vamos a comer- dijo el azabache y sin previo aviso, puso a Marina en su espalda. –Sujetate bien- fue todo lo que le dijo, pues se agarro a correr.

-Fin del Flashback-

Marina no dijo ni una sola palabra, ella recordó aquel momento en el que Ash le había ofrecido su amistad, aquel momento en el que él y ella jugaron, y disfrutaron comiendo helado. Aquellos recuerdos hicieron que por impulso ella fuera a abrazar a su querido amigo.

-Te quiero-

Dijo la chica quien estaba llorando en el pecho del entrenador, mientras su cuerpo era abrazado por los brazos del entrenador.

-Marina, yo también te quiero- dijo Ash abrazando a su amiga.

De repente ambos eran abrazados por cierta personita que tenía el pelo color amarillo al igual que sus ojos. –Yo también te quiero- decía Yellow abrazando tiernamente a Marina y a su querido hermano mayor. –Hermanito también te quiero tener siempre a mi lado.- dijo finalizando ocultando su rostro.

Ash sonrió y cargo a Yellow dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual puso muy roja a la pequeña rubia. Marina por su lado no se aparto de Ash. –Bien, ya que todos estamos contentos… el último en llegar prepara la cena.- dijo Ash quien salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo.

-¡Ash/hermano!- se alcanzo a escuchar en todo el pueblo. Marina y Yellow salieron corriendo en dirección a la residencia Ketchum.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Red y Green habían llegado y se quedaron platicando con Misty y Tracy. Red y Tracy fueron a preparar las habitaciones, mientras tanto Green y Misty estaban platicando en la sala mientas comían café y galletas. Además Pikachu y "Chuchu" dormían en el campo junto a los otros pokemon de Ash.

-Así que la mamá de Ash y mi abuelo están en un crucero por las islas naranjas- decía Green mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Así es. De hecho lo aprovecharon por el hecho de que la liga Kanto fue suspendida.- informaba Misty, quien también bebía esa bebida amarga pero que a la gente le encanta.

-Bueno, conociendo a mi abuelo de seguro ya está escribiendo poesía sobre lo bellos que es el mar-

-O sobre lo bella que es la señora Ketchum- dijo Misty interrumpiendo a Green.

-Eso sí, ella es muy hermosa.- dijo Green al saber cómo es la madre de Ash, a pesar de no haberla visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bien, parece que ya están listos los cuartos- dijo Tracy quien llegaba junto a Red.

-Sí, en cuanto a la liga sigue sin saberse si se reanudaran los servicios o sigue en punto muerto.- dijo Red mientras se sentaba en el sofá a lado de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean.

-Hasta el momento no tengo ningún informe sobre la liga Kanto, excepto que ya no pueda entregar iniciales en un mes- dijo Tracy mientras le entregaba un papel a Green con el informe mandado desde las oficinas ejecutivas de la liga.

-Vaya esto es muy extraño- dijo Green mientras le entregaba la hoja a su amigo Red.

-Según esto, la entrega de pokemon inicial queda suspendida asi como la entrega de la pokedex de Kanto. Se informa que los gimnasios no pueden aceptar retos y entregar medallas en estos dos meses. Atte. Charles Goodshow. –Red estaba intentado saber el por qué la suspensión de la liga. –Esto es extraño, muy extraño-

-Lo mismo dijo el profesor Oak. Acaso planean cerrar la liga.- dijo Tracy como si fuera una locura.

-Cierto, bueno la liga últimamente ha visto reducida el número de entrenadores que desafían a los líderes de gimnasio. Se le prestan más atención a las otras ligas y…

-Y si planean cerrarla- interrumpió Red quien estaba mirando al techo como si fuera a caerse.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- pregunto Green con cierta confusión pero algo le decía que podía ser cierto.

-No lo sé la verdad. Pero si eso pasa, lo único que quedarían serían los concursos y eso no me llama la atención- decía Red mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Por cierto Green, Dalia llega en 1 semana, debido al trabajo su vuelo se retraso- dijo Misty quien de pronto noto como en los ojos de Red y Green se formaban llamas.

-¡ASH!- gritaron ambos mientras se paraban de golpe.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la residencia Ketchum.

-¿Cómo llegaron primero?- decía Ash mientras apuntaba a su amiga y a su hermanita. El había corrido como loco esperando vencerlas.

-Sencillamente mi querido hermano… ni nosotras lo sabemos.- dijo Yellow al no saber cómo llegaron primero haciendo que Ash cayera de espaldas.

-Además Ash nos prometiste una cena y lo vas a cumplir- decía Marina con cierto enfado y de cierta manera estaba feliz.

-Está bien, aposte quien llegara al último haría la cena, pero antes voy a saludar a mi mamá y a presentarlas.- dijo Ash mientras sacaba una llave que tenía dentro de su bolsillo. Justo cuando abrió la puerta alcanzo a ver una nota…

* * *

**Bien con esto finalizo el capitulo, solo espero poder llegar a los 50 capitulos.**

Hilda: Ya porfis, ya quiero salir en el fic.  
Rosa: Ya quiero que Ash cuide de nosotras.  
Ash: Esperen, ¿Van a vivir conmigo?  
Hilda: Por supuesto, además Marina tambien vive contigo por si lo recuerdas.  
Ash: ¿Enserio?  
Rosa: (con lágrimas) No quieres que estemos contigo. Esta bien nos vamos a ir.  
Ash: No, no si quiero estar con ustedes al igual que Marina.  
Marina: (Abrazando a Ash) Lo sabia, sabia que nos amabas.  
Ash: (sonrojado) Nunca lo negue.  
Adrián: ¡DEJEN DE SPOILEAR!


	11. Una Sorpresa

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso.**

* * *

**Bien hoy tenemos otro capitulo nuevo. Ya casi nos acercamos a los doce capitulos. Parece como si fuera ayer que empeze a escribirlo. La verdad han sido momentos muy duros pues la imaginación va y viene, pero la verdad lo veo como un medio para escapar de mi realidad e ingresar a una que me gusta. Aunque jamas he escrito un fic de pokemon, he escrito historias basandome en muchas peliculas y libro que me han hecho ganar concursos en la escuela. Sin más que decir aquí esta el capitulo.  
**  
**Capitulo 11 "Una Sorpresa"**

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono el azabache al notar un papel sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es qué?- pregunto Yellow entrando a la casa y viendo la nota que sostenía Ash. –Hermanito solo es una nota- dijo Yellow sin darle importancia.

-Vamos a ver que dice- dijo Ash mientras se preparaba para leer la nota –Por cierto Marina, esta es mi casa y puedes pasar y sentarte en el sofá- dijo Ash mientras invitaba a pasar a su querida amiga a la casa.

-Bueno… yo… está bien- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentó en el sofá.

-Bien vamos a ver…-

-"Querido Ash, si estás leyendo esto significa que no estoy en la casa. Por cierto tuviste una gran actuación en la liga Unova, lamento que no hayas podido ganarle a ese simpático chico y su lucario…-

De repente un aura de depresión apareció alrededor de Ash, al momento de recordar como perdió contra Cameron en los octavos de final.

-Ash ¿estás bien?- pregunto Marina al ver la repentina depresión de Ash.

-Si estoy bien, continuare leyendo la nota.- dijo Ash en un tono tan deprimente que pareciera que ya no quisiera vivir.

-"…, dejando de lado eso te aviso que me gane un viaje a las Islas Naranjas. Es el mismo lugar donde ganaste la Liga Naranja la cual creo que se llama ahora Conferencia de Batalla Naranja. Bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que no estaré por lo menos dos meses en casa…"-

-Así que mi mamá se fue a un crucero eso quiere decir que tengo la casa para mí solo.- dijo de manera triunfante, pero de repente recordó a Marina y a Yellow. –Lo que quise decir es que la tenemos para nosotros-

-Eso significa voy a dormir contigo hermanito- decía Yellow mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y aparecía cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eso quise decir. Y tu Marina aceptas dormir en mi humilde casa.- dijo Ash preguntándole a su querida amiga de cabello azul cielo y coletas si deseaba dormir en su casa.

-La verdad yo no quiero ser una molestia…- antes de continuar fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Marina vamos, no creo que tengas otro lugar a donde ir.- decía Yellow intentando hacer que Marina aceptara la oferta.

-Vamos será divertido- dijo Ash insistiendo que Marina se quedara.

-Bueno pues…- pero no logro terminar porque Yellow se le acerco al oído.

-Marina si te quedas a dormir ambas podríamos dormir con mi querido hermano.- finalizo Yellow.

No hizo falta más pues de repente la cara de Marina se puso roja por aquel comentario de Yellow. De repente se imagino a ella y Ash como Yellow abrazándose en la cama. Se imaginaba vivir con Ash y su hermanita, pero de repente regreso a la realidad.

-Sí, acepto dormir contigo Ash- ella no supo lo que dijo pues aun estaba un poco embobada por aquellos pensamientos.

-Ahm… ok- dijo Ash con cierta confusión en las palabras de Marina.

Yellow de repente sintió un ataque de celos, pero recordó que ella le había propuesto eso a Marina.

-¿Qué más dice la nota hermanito?- dijo Yellow con curiosidad saliendo de sus celos.

Antes de poder decir algo la leyó y de repente su cara se puso roja como un tomate. Marina se para de donde estaba sentada y con Yellow leyeron la nota y sus rostros se pusieron todavía más rojos y soltaron ambas una adorable risa, menos para Ash.

\- ¡Ya dejen de reírse! - ordeno Ash siendo ignorado por las jovencitas.

-Peo hermanito… eso es tan… Jajajaja.- carcajeaba Yellow sin poder terminar la frase.

-Vamos Ash… no te… no te enojes- decía Marina mientras lloraba de la risa.

"…bueno eso es todo. Ah, por cierto no se te olvide cambiarte la ropa interior. Te quiere tu madre."

-Mamá.- decía Ash un tanto avergonzado por lo que había escrito su madre en la nota. –Aun lejos en un crucero tenía que pasar por esto una vez más- finalizo con un gran sonrojo mientras veía a Marina y a Yellow rodando de un lugar a otro de la risa.

Después de que todo se normalizara Ash pasaría a mostrarles cada parte de la casa. Cuando termino de mostrarles los puntos principales de la casa como la cocina y el baño se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Bien este es mi cuarto, pero, hoy dormirán aquí.- dijo Ash mostrando su habitación. –Es un poco pequeña, pero sé que ustedes dos dormirán muy bien aquí- finalizo Ash mientras se dirigía a poner sus medallas de la región Unova.

Marina se dirigió a ver la colección de medallas y premios que estaban en un estante.

-Wow, Ash ¿estás medallas son tuyas? – pregunto Marina admirando la increíble colección de medallas que Ash tenía.

-Sí, desde que viaje por Kanto- dijo apuntando la colección de medallas que pertenecían a la liga Añil. –Fue el inicio de mi aventura, luego pase por Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.- relato al momento de recordar cada viaje que hizo.

-Vaya, pero, ¿por qué esta medalla está arriba de las demás?- pregunto Marina al observar cierta medalla de Kanto.

-Esa es la medalla Pantano, me la dio la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, Sabrina la psíquica- dijo Ash al momento de recordar a la líder de gimnasio. –Tuve que pasar por muchos problemas para poder conseguirla, pero al final lo logre con ayuda de un Hunter. Después de eso no la volví a ver nunca más- Ash se noto un poco triste, pues le había llegado la noticia de que Sabrina estaba desaparecida desde hace un año y se le daría por muerta en unos días. El deseaba volver a pelear con ella, pero escuchar eso fue una de las muchas causas de su derrota en Unova.

-Vaya, pero ella no está…-

-Ella está viva lo sé.- interrumpió Ash mientras veía con detenimiento la medalla de Sabrina.

De repente Marina se sintió como una tonta, pues ella no debió de haber dicho eso. –Ash… ¿Sabrina es… es tu novia?- de repente esas palabras salieron de la boca de aquella chica que cerró los ojos esperando un sí.

-No-

Marina abrió los ojos y observo como Ash le estaba mirando algo confundido.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el azabache mientras se acercaba un poco a Marina.

-No nada- de repente la felicidad había invadido su ser de nuevo, pero sabía que Ash tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía la exlíder de gimnasio.

-Ash, este es el trofeo de la liga Naranja, ¿verdad?- pregunto Yellow mientras intentaba alcanzar el trofeo que Ash tenía hasta mero arriba.

Ash al ver a su tierna "hermanita", termino cargándola para que ella pudiera bajar el trofeo, sin percatarse que un gran sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de ella.

-Gracias- dijo Yellow, mientras contemplaba aquel trofeo dorado que le pertenecía a su hermanito mayor.

Marina volteo a ver y también lo observo y se sorprendió al ver que él fue el último campeón de la liga Naranja, pero de repente su mirada se centro en cierto titulo y medallas que estaban ahí.

-Felicitaciones por haber alcanzado conquistar la batalla de la frontera. Este título se le otorga reconociéndolo como un As del Frente de Batalla al entrenador Ash Ketchum. También se le otorga el titulo de cerebro de batalla, siendo reconocido como un miembro oficial.- dijo Marina cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron. -¡AHHH!- grito Marina y volteo para señalar a Ash – ¡Tu eres Ash Ketchum, el famoso entrenador de Kanto, conocido como el octavo miembro de la batalla de la frontera y uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo!- grito aun sin poder creer que estaba con Ash Ketchum.

-Y yo que pensé que Red y Green estaban exagerando con eso- dijo mientras reías un poco por la actitud de su amiga. –Pues sí, soy el último campeón de la Liga Naranja, y Scott como los Cerebros de Frontera me llaman el octavo cerebro.-

-Marina, a mi hermano no le gusta mucho la fama. ¿O enserio te gusta hermanito?- pregunto Yellow volteando a ver a su hermano.

-No, no me encanta tanto la fama- recordando como estuvo por lo de su película en Unova.

-Es cierto, aparte hiciste una película en Unova- dijo Marina recordando cierta película que vio.

De repente Ash se le vinieron los líos que pasó y los golpes que recibió de Iris porque nunca podían salir de los centros pokemon.

\- ¿Tienes una película donde tú eres el protagonista?- cuestionó Yellow mientras se imaginaba a Ash actuando en una película.

-Sí y se veía muy sexy, me acuerdo que a cada rato me lo imaginaba como mi novio y que los dos dormíamos…- de repente Marina recordó que estaba con Ash y estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía –No es lo que te imaginas… yo solo decía… yo- Marina estaba roja de la cara y trataba de evitar que Ash pensara mal de ella. –No me veas- dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama y se cubría el rostro con la almohada.

-Wow, voy a ver esa película- dijo Yellow mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba hacer que Marina se sintiera mejor.

-Por favor no pienses mal de mí- dijo Marina mientras ocultaba su enrojecido rostro en la almohada de Ash.

Ash solo se río un poco por la actitud que tomo su amiga, pues también Dawn le había dicho lo mismo. De repente ciertos recuerdos llegaron a su mente unos alegres y otros dolorosos.

-Ash ¿sucede algo?- pregunto tanto Marina como Yellow, pues se preocupaban mucho aquel chico.

-No es nada estoy bien- dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Por cierto y ¿Pikachu?- pregunto pues no sabía dónde se encontraba su pequeño amigo.

-Cierto, "chuchu" tampoco esta- dijo Yellow de repente, tanto hermano como hermana se quedaron pensando.

-El laboratorio del Profesor Oak- dijeron al unisonó.

-Bueno, iba a ir con el profesor Oak pero parece que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.- decía Ash mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba tras las colinas del pueblo. –Bueno mañana iremos por Pikachu, ahora a preparar la cena- finalizo Ash mientras bajaba a preparar la cena.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar una tormenta, en cierto lugar había dos chicas, ambas de cabello castaño, una de ellas llevaba un chaleco negro debajo de el una playera blanca, con unos shorts de mezclilla, unas botas y una gorra con una pokebola rosa la otra tenía cierta gorra que no cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, su vestimenta era una blusa azul con blanco junto con una falda rosa con unas mallas negras y tenis amarillo con blanco.

-Descuida Rosa, te prometo que te aliviaras muy pronto- dijo la chica de chaleco negro a su amiga.

-Hilda, me duelo mucho la cabeza- dijo la otra chica que respondía al nombre de Rosa. –Me siento muy…- ella no pudo completar la frase pues de repente vomito un poco.

-Rosa…- dijo Hilda, mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos de color azul. Hilda llevo a su amiga a un árbol el cual tenía un hueco. –Rosa… voy por ayuda. Por favor resiste- dijo Hilda mientras le ponía su chaleco a su amiga y se iba corriendo hacía rumbo desconocido

* * *

**Hilda: Wow, esta introducción es... ¡LA MEJOR!  
Marina: El drama, todo y al fin me entero de más cosas de mi Ash.  
Hilda: Tu Ash, querras decir mi Ash.  
Marina (furiosa): No el es mío.  
Adrián: Y si lo comparten, pero piensenlo rápido, pues Rosa esta con él.  
Marina e Hilda: ¿¡QUÉ!?  
Adrián: No lo notaron, Rosa lo invito al parque.  
Marina e Hilda: Lo compartiremos, vamos al parque.  
Se nota cierto polvo levantado en dirección al parque.  
Ash: Gracias, me salvaste.  
Adrián: Me la debes Ash, por cierto ¿y Rosa?  
Rosa (abrazando por detras a Ash) Aquí estoy.  
Ash: Bueno al menos no voy a morir con mi dulce Rosa.  
Rosa: (sonrojada) te quiero.  
Marina: Con que aquí estaban.  
Hilda: Ya lo sabía, el perfume de Rosa es inconfundible.  
Ash y Rosa: (asustados) auxilio.**


	12. Las cuidare Siempre

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso.**

* * *

**Se que no es el mejor capitulo de todos, pero a mí me gusto. Por favor dejen sus reviews, acepto galletass. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, pues no creo poder hacer más capitulos por esta semana.**

**Capitulo 12: "Las cuidare siempre"**

-Debo de pedir ayuda- decía una chica de cabello castaño mientras corría por un sendero sin rumbo fijo –Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no la hubiera obligado a acompañarme de seguro… no, puedo darme por vencida-

Truenos y lluvia, era lo que cubría el paisaje de Pueblo Paleta. Mientras tanto en una casa en la cima de una colina estaba una chica de cabello color naranja y ojos color esmeralda, estaba limpiando lo que parecía ser una mesa. Misty la líder del gimnasio de agua en Kanto estaba ayudando a su novio Tracy a cuidar a los pokemon mientras el profesor Oak no está.

-Vaya, ni puedo creer que Green y Red compitan por todo.- dijo Misty mientras recogía la mesa y los llevaba a Tracy para ayudarlo a lavarlos.

-La verdad Gary me lo advirtió, dice que puede ser sereno en situaciones de peligro, pero, cuando se trata de chicas o una competencia… es parecido a Ash- dijo Tracy mientras se imaginaba a Green vestido con las ropas de Ash.

-Pues la verdad Red si se parece mucho a Ash.- dijo Misty mientras guardaba los vasos limpios. –Por cierto Tracy, ¿qué dijo Ash, por qué no vino?- cuestionó la líder de gimnasio.

-Me dijo que no iba a poder venir pues estaba arreglando la casa. Yellow se va a quedar a dormir con él, ¿te acuerdas de Yellow, verdad?-

De repente Misty recordó cierta tormenta parecida a la que se estaba dando. Yellow era la niña que Ash conoció y que había adoptado como hermanita menor, eso había sucedido hace casi cinco años. –Sí la recuerdo, ella era muy apegada a Ash mientras estuvimos ahí.- decía Misty mientras recordaba aquellos viajes con Ash y Brock –Bueno, eso me explica mucho el hecho de que haya un Pichu con Pikachu.-

-Bueno, Ash también me dijo que una amiga se quedara a dormir con él. Pero tal parece que a ambas no le gustan las tormentas- dijo Tracy mientras reía al saber cómo estaría Ash.

-¿Una amiga? Acaso es May, o es la niña de Sinnoh, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Dawn- Dijo Misty intentando adivinar quién era la chica que estaba durmiendo con Ash y Yellow.

-No creo que sea ninguna de ellas- dijo Tracy seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Misty algo confundida.

-Porque Ash tuvo problemas con May como con Dawn. Cuando ellas se empezaron a hacer famosas, siempre decían que ellas lo habían hecho solas. A Ash no le importo, pero cuando dijeron que Ash debía renunciar a sus sueños, este se enfado, pues siempre le había apoyado a cada una en sus sueños. Tanto Dawn como May se sintieron indignadas y lo llamaron egoísta, al parecer ellas no soportaron la idea de que Ash le hablara de una manera un tanto verdadera. Después rompieron comunicación y por respeto a Ash y todo lo que nos ha ayudado, nosotros también.- explico Tracy la razón por la que no podían ser May o Dawn.

-¡Cómo se atreven! Ash siempre estuvo ahí para May, recuerdo que siempre le ayudaba a entrenar para ser mejor y lograr sus sueños en el gran festival. Aunque no conozco a Dawn, creo que cometieron ambas un error, pues sin la ayuda de él ambas no son lo que serían hoy.- dijo Misty, enfadada por lo que había escuchado.

-Misty, Tracy ya termine de alimentar a los pokemon, y pikachu y "chuchu" están dormidos en el cuarto.- dijo Green mientras se sentaba. –Por cierto, ¿qué estaban discutiendo?- la mirada de Green era igual a la de Gary, demostraba determinación pura.

-Te lo voy a decir- dijo Tracy mientras se sentaba a lado de Misty.

De repente cierto roedor eléctrico salió corriendo y salto a los brazos de Misty.

-Chaa- bostezo el roedor para cerrar los ojos.

-Vaya, se me había olvidado que a Pikachu le gusta dormir con alguien- río mientras el roedor se dormía en sus piernas.

\- Y bien, ¿me van a decir lo que estaban hablando?- dijo Green mientras dirigía su mirada a Tracy.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum, la tormenta había azotado. A pesar de que la casa podía resistir todo eso y más sin sufrir daños no podía silenciar el ruido de los relámpagos.

\- ¡AHHH! – un grito muy fuerte que hubiera despertado al Snorlax de Ash.

Rápidamente un chico de cabello negro y ojos claros empezó a correr a toda velocidad a una habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué paso, están bien…- pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta fue derribado por dos chicas. –Auch, eso dolió-

-No me agradan las tormentas, las odio, las odio y las odio.- dijo una chica de cabello azul y coletas quien estaba aferrada a la playera del chico –Ash, por favor no te vayas.- decía con dulzura.

-Hermanito, no quiero dormir sola.- de repente otro trueno se escucho y todo el cielo se ilumino de un color azul, a pesar de ser de noche. –No quiero que te vayas- decía Yellow mientras intentaba ocultarse, se podía apreciar unas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de cada una.

-Yellow, Marina no pasa nada.- dijo Ash un poco sorprendido por la reacción de las chicas.

-Eso dices, pero igual no me gustan los truenos y tú lo sabes hermanito- decía Yellow intentando convencer a su querido hermano mayor.

-Lo sé- Ash al notar que ninguna se quedaría en paz no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y pasar la noche con ellas dos –Esta bien me voy a quedar dormido con ustedes, pero yo dormiré en el suelo. A parte no quiero que griten, si de por si me quedo dormido.- dijo Ash mientras sus dos acompañantes se quitaban de encima.

-Gracias, te prometo que…- de repente otro trueno y aun más fuerte resonó por todo el pueblo. Ash por su parte casi perdía la vida por los fuertes abrazos que le daban Marina y Yellow.

-Al parecer esas dos no mentían- Ash fijo su vista en Marina y Yellow, más por el hecho de que ambas estaban dormidas abrazándolo. –Parece que no voy a poder dormir-

-Ash…- dijo Marina quien abrazaba a Ash de su brazo derecho, al parecer hablaba dormida. –Te quiero- el azabache al oír esto solo le abrazo un poco más y noto como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Parece que tendré unos dos meses o más muy agotadores- dijo sonriendo mientras veía al techo y de repente sus parpados fueron más pesados hasta que se cerraron

Parecía, que la tormenta se intensificaba cada vez más, de repente Ash y las chicas se despertaron al escuchar un ruido, para ser más precisos el de una ventana rompiéndose.

-¿Qué fue eso?- despertó Ash de golpe mientras Marina y Yellow le imitaban. –Marina, Yellow no salgan por nada- dijo Ash mientras se vestía de volada.

-Pero…-

-Dije que no, no quiero que les pase nada.- Ash rápidamente se cambio y estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente agarro unas pokeballs –Tengan, estas son las pokebolas de snivy y oshawott, son pokemon de Unova, aun no han evolucionado pero son fuertes.- dijo mientras les entregaba las pokebolas a Yellow y Marina.

-Pero hermanito tú…- Yellow no pudo decir nada pues fue interrumpido por Ash.

-No pienso arriesgarme, pero tengo dos pokemon que son muy fuertes.- dijo mientras agarraba una pokebola negra con un dibujo de una llama blanca y otra de color blanco con un rayo de color negra.

-Además tienen a Unfezant, Charizard y Boldore, y mi pokedex les dirá que movimientos tienen.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Marina y Yellow tenían la mochila de Ash y la pokedex, ambas miraban la puerta donde Ash salió –Cuídate- dijeron ambas mientras se sentaban en la cama y se miraban con cierta preocupación.

Ash bajaba lo más rápido las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Esto no es correcto, pero debo de encontrar medicina para Rosa.- decía una chica quien al parecer estaba mojada y sucia. –Parce que esto…-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ash quien estaba viendo fijamente a la intruso, pero de repente noto que el intruso era una chica, el vio como estaba ella –Oye, espera ¿estás herida?- Ash se acercaba a la chica sin ningún temor, de repente por temor la chica se alejo pero cayó al suelo.

-Por… por favor… no, no me hagas daño- decía la de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, mientras retrocedía en el piso cubriéndose su cara con sus delgados brazos. –Por favor no…- de repente ella empezó a llorar.

-Yo no te hare daño- dijo Ash mientras se acerco a la chica, quien aun con lagrimas dirigió sus ojos a los suyos. –Pero dime ¿por qué entraste así a mi casa y tomaste estas medicinas?- le pregunto Ash a la castaña.

-Por mi culpa, mi amiga se está muriendo. Ella… ella está muy enferma tiene fiebre y…- de nuevo la chica empezó a llorar. Ash al notar esto recordó como estaba Marina y Yellow cuando se conocieron. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash levanto a la castaña y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare a ella y a ti.- dijo mientras la abrazaba, después se despego un poco y vio de nuevo los ojos azules de ella –Tan solo dime dónde está ella, para traerla y cuidarla a ella como a ti- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Un rubor había aparecido en las mejillas de aquella chica quien solo tría un playera blanca, shorts de mezclilla y botas.

De repente Marina y Yellow por preocupación bajaron a ver cómo estaba Ash y se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrarse con una chica sentada con la gorra de Ash en su cabeza. Al parecer ella estaba feliz pero a la vez con una gran preocupación en su rostro. No solo llevaba puesta la gorra de Ash si no también su chamarra.

Marina entro y la miro para después decir unas palabras -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Marina con la pokebola de Snivy en la mano.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanito mayor?- la que hablo esta vez fue la hermanita menor de Ash, Yellow.

-El fue a buscar a una amiga, me dijo que me quedara y que no saliera para nada.- dijo la castaña mientras se paraba y dirigía a Marina quien se puso atenta. –Me dijo que si me podían ayudar a preparar una cama pare ella. Yo no quise hacer esto solo es que todo lo que a ella le paso fue mi culpa.- dijo la castaña con una gran tristeza.

Marina se percato de la manera en como lo dijo. Esas palabras sonaban como a las que ella le había dicho a Ash en Ciudad Carmín, esta tristeza que le había invadido era la misma que reflejaban los ojos de aquella chica quien tenía puestas ciertas vestimentas de Ash. La peli-azul bajo la pokebola y se la dio a Yellow quien estaba muy confundida.

-El te ayudo cuando más necesitabas ayuda. El no se molesto por lo que ibas a hacer, ¿verdad?- dijo Marina mientras se acercaba lentamente a la castaña.

-El me dijo que me cuidaría y que fuera a buscarlas- al parecer aun había tristeza en las palabras de aquella chica.

-No lo conozco tan bien, pero si él dijo eso te puedo decir que eres muy afortunada.- Marina se sentó en el sofá de la sala y Yellow le imito –Ash no le importa tu pasa, lo que hiciste o quién eres, el te va a dar su cariño y apoyo. No sé si a él le encanta conquistar chicas y esa es la razón de su comportamiento o sí él es así por naturaleza, pero si me ha dejado encantada y no quiero perderlo nunca.- dijo Marina con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yellow estaba impresionada, había escuchado como su amiga dijo abiertamente sus sentimientos hacía su hermano mayor.

Ash estaba corriendo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la tormenta. El estaba corriendo en dirección a un bosque, después del encuentro que tuvo en su casa con esa chica. El estaba en el bosque, pero con toda la oscuridad y la lluvia era difícil de ver.

-Hilda, espero que me hayas dado la dirección correcta.- decía mientras más y más agua impactaba contra su cuerpo. De repente llego a una parte del bosque, más precisamente, estaba frente a un árbol que tenía un gran hueco. –Rosa- fue todo lo que salió de su boca al ver a una chica castaña en muy mal estado.

-Hilda, ¿eres… eres tú?- dijo la castaña al escuchar su nombre, apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras.

-No, mi nombre es Ash y vivo en un pueblo cercano.- dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a Rosa, pero esta como podía intentaba alejarse pero no podía –No te voy a hacer daño, conozco a Hilda.-

Los ojos de Rosa se abrieron y pudieron notar a aquel azabache. -¿Conoces a Hilda?- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Sí, le prometí que te encontraría y que te cuidaría a ti como la cuidaría a ella.- dijo Ash mientras sacaba una cobija de una mochila que traía consigo y se la ponía, procurando taparla muy bien –Rosa, te prometo que no te hare daño, y que a partir de este momento siempre serás importante para mí.- dijo mientras le daba una medicina a Rosa, quien sin dudarlo la bebió.

Ash sin notarlo, le produjo un sonrojo a Rosa, no solo eso, le dio algo que siempre quiso pero jamás lo encontró: amor, cariño, protección y más. De repente Ash abrazo a Rosa y mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia caían y al horizonte se veían los rayos. Ash y Rosa se quedaron dormidos, pero esta última pronunciaba dormida el nombre de su nuevo amigo que le estaba cuidando y posiblemente aquella persona que jamás le había hecho experimentar ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba.  
**  
Rosa: Sí tuve más acercamiento con Ash que Hilda.  
Hilda: (llorando) Lo sabía Adrián, tu me odias.  
Adrián: Hilda yo no te odio.  
Marina: Pues parece que sí.  
Adrián: ¡Que no la odio!  
De repente Ash aparece y le da un beso en la mejilla a Hilda.  
Hilda: (Roja de la cara) Ash tu me... me besaste.  
Ash: Sí ahora, le voy a dar un beso a Rosa y Marina.  
Rosa/Marina: (sonrojadas) Ash nos dara un beso.  
Ash: Pues eso dije.  
Lyra: Y cuando aparezco yo?.  
Ash: ¿Lyra?  
Adrián: Bien ya no den SPOILERS!  
Lyra: Pero yo quiero dormir con Ash.  
De repente la mirada asesinas de Marina, Rosa e Hilda estaban fijas en Lyra.  
Ash: No otra vez. Lyra correeee.  
Ash se llevo a Lyra de la mano mientras eran perseguidos por tres chicas muy hermosas.**


	13. El nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Se que no es el mejor capitulo de todos, pero a mí me gusto. Por favor dejen sus reviews, acepto galletass. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, pues no creo poder hacer más capitulos por esta semana.**

**Capitulo 13: "El nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos"**

Era una hermosa mañana, al parecer la tormenta que había azotado la noche anterior no hizo daños como se esperaba. En el hueco de un árbol, estaban dos personas abrazadas para ser más exactos. Una de ellas era Ash Ketchum un joven que aun no sabe lo que va a ser de su vida, y la otra es una jovencita de cabello castaño largo con dos coletas llamada Rosa. Al parecer estaban abrazados, sin que nada les importase en esos momentos.

-Uhh… ¿Ya es de día?- dijo el azabache, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Cuando abrió por completo los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado a Rosa, aunque esta lo abrazaba mucho más fuerte a él. –Rosa- dijo mientras con una mano tocaba la frente de la chica. –_Rosa, estas ardiendo, lo mejor será despertarte para darte más medicina_\- pensó Ash mientras intentaba despertar a la castaña.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Rosa, mientras daba un bostezo y se tallaba sus ojos, se veía tan tierna.

-Lo sé, aun tienes un poco de temperatura pero al parecer ya estas mejor.- dijo Ash mientras buscaba el frasco de medicina –Bien, ahorita te toca otro poco- dijo Ash mientras abría el frasco para darle un poco de la medicina.

-Sí- fue todo lo que dijo mientras Ash le acercaba esa medicina que la aliviaría, al momento de beberla hizo unos gestos muy graciosos por el sabor que tenía ese medicamento. –Ash, ¿ese fue el mismo medicamento que me diste?- pregunto Rosa quien aun parecía tener esos gestos.

-Sí es el mismo, lo que pasa es que ayer como estabas enferma y desorientada, dudo mucho que hayas podido saborearlo- dijo Ash mientras preparaba las cosas y sacaba una galleta de su mochila. –Bien, es hora de desayunar al menos esto- dijo Ash mientras le daba la galleta.

-¿Tu no comerás?- pregunto Rosa con la galleta en la mano.

-La verdad no.- dijo Ash mientras guardaba la cobija en la mochila.

-Pues yo tampoco- dijo Rosa mientras trataba de devolverle la galleta cuando de repente sonó cierto sonido peculiar. –Hay mi pancita, bueno tal vez coma un poco- dijo la castaña mientras observaba como Ash se reía de ella. –No te burles- dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo intentando disculparse para después continuar con la preparación de las cosas. Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin Rosa termino su desayuno.

-Bien ya termine, ¿ahora qué?- pregunto rosa mientras veía a Ash con cierta ternura.

-Vamos a ir a mi casa, pues deje sola a Hilda con mi hermanita y una amiga. La verdad espero que no hayan peleado- dijo mientras se imagina como puede estar su casa en esos momentos –Bueno confiare en Marina- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba.

-¿Marina?- se pregunto la castaña para sí misma. –Tal vez sea su hermanita o su amiga, pero si en vez de eso es su… no, no lo creo- lo dijo en su mente, pero al parecer su cuerpo detonaba cierta preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ash mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de su amiga. –Aun tienes un poco de calentura, pero no estas ardiendo, ¿te pasa algo?- al parecer Ash estaba muy preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Se está preocupando por mí? Si lo está haciendo- de repente un sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas –Sí… si Ash… yo estoy bien- dijo con un ligero nerviosismo en sus palabras, tal vez por ese sentimiento que de repente estaba surgiendo de forma lenta en su corazón.

-Ok, sabes no quiero que te enfermes. Bueno creo que te cuidare otra noche.- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Rosa a levantarse, pero esta no se podía mantener de pie, así que antes de caer abrazo a Ash, quien a su vez la sostuvo con un abrazo.

-Lo siento, al parecer aun sigo débil para caminar por mi misma- dijo la castaña de ojos azules con un tono de arrepentimiento y vergüenza. De repente noto como su cuerpo fue movido y se encontraba cargada por Ash.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que apurarme, si no Hilda me va a matar- dijo Ash entre risas, intentando hacer que Rosa no se sintiera mal.

-Sí, puede que Hilda este como loca, pero ella solo se preocupa por mí, pero eso no le quita lo loca- dijo Rosa, mientras se imaginaba como estaría su amiga, y llegándose a imaginar si se entera que ella y Ash durmieron juntos. –Bueno, solo espero que este bien-

-Lo está, no creo que nada malo les pase a ti y a Hilda.- dijo Ash mientras iba caminando por el sendero por el que llego, se podía apreciar como el sol salía entre las montañas en el horizonte. Poco a poco la figura de ambos jóvenes se perdía con el horizonte.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash, tres hermosas jóvenes estaban durmiendo, bueno mejor dicho dos. Marina y Yellow estaban dormidas, al parecer estaban soñando con cierto entrenador. Hilda, la nueva inquilina de Ash en su casa estaba despierta, pero no quería levantarse de la cama.

-¿Por qué me siento extraña? Desde ayer me siento diferente, como si llevara años conociendo a Ash.- decía en su mente la castaña quien no se había quitado la chamarra de Ash en toda la noche. –Pero lo más extraño, fue que antes de salir, eran esas dos pokeballs de color negro y blanco-

Antes de irse, Ash había mostrado dos pokeballs a Yellow y a Marina, mismas que logro ver la castaña.

-Uhh… ¿ya amaneció?- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras se levantaba y se tallaba sus ojos. –Buenos días Hilda, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto la "hermanita" medio dormida a Hilda, la chica que estaba durmiendo a lado de ella.

-Bien, la verdad, dormí de maravilla- dijo Hilda mientras agarraba la gorra de Ash y la apretaba fuertemente al pecho. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Ash, es una gran persona ¿verdad?- Hilda, seguía abrazando fuertemente esa gorra como si fuera un tediursa de felpa.

-Así es. Ash es muy diferente a cualquier persona. Aunque pueda ser muy infantil la mayoría de las veces, aunque últimamente eso no se ha presentado, el siempre cuida a las personas que aprecia.- dijo Yellow, mientras intentaba no despertar a la amiga de Ash, Marina, pero no lo consiguió.

-Se que Ash es un buena persona, y es increíble y todo eso, ¡pero déjenme dormir!- dijo la peli-azul intentando dormir nuevamente sin ningún éxito. –Bueno, ya que están hablando de él y estamos despiertas, no sería bueno preparar un buen desayuno para cuando llegue o un almuerzo- dijo Marina, mientras se ponía cierta playera que le quedaba un poco grande.

Hilda y Yellow se le quedaron mirando de cierta manera, sobre todo con una duda muy grande: ¿de quién era esa playera? No hacía falta decirlo, era de hombre, era del gusto de Ash y por si fuera poco el armario de Ash estaba algo desordenado. Yellow se acerco a Marina y la vio con unos ojos penetrantes.

-¿Por… por qué… me miran así?- pregunto Marina un tanto nerviosa, pues Hilda solo se reía con malicia y Yellow le miraba de una forma un poco acusadora.

-Parece que no soy la única que no tiene ropa de Ash para usarla- dijo Hilda mientras se levantaba de la cama. La manera en que lo dijo parecía solo para molestar a Marina. Pero de repente su rostro cambio a uno triste, el cual lo noto Yellow, quien dejo de acosar con su mirada a la "amiga" de su queridísimo hermano mayor.

-¿Estás bien, te sientes mal Hilda?- pregunto la pequeña rubia quien se acerco a la castaña.

-Vamos, no lo puedes decir, al fin y al cabo, no le diremos nada a nadie.- dijo Marina un poco más tranquila acercándose a la castaña.

-Ash es una gran persona, pero, se que él me dijo que nos cuidaría y todo eso pero, se que solo seremos una carga para él- de repente los ojos de Hilda se tornaron vidriosos –Lo que digo es que una vez que Rosa este mejor nos iremos.- de repente Hilda estaba siendo abrazada por Yellow.

-No tienes que irte, mi hermanito te va a cuidar y te va a dar cariño.- dijo Yellow intentando hacer que Hilda entrara en razón por así decirlo.

-Tú también has pasado por algo doloroso, y no es que creas que tu y Rosa puedan ser un carga para él, es que tú no quieres salir lastimada.- la seriedad y el tono de las palabras con las que hablo Marina daban a entender que ella sabía exactamente lo que sentía Hilda en esos momentos.

Hilda estaba con una cara que dejaba en claro que la peli-azul dio en el clavo. De repente una gota se venía deslizando por el suave rostro, de repente varios recuerdos pasaron por la mente de la castaña, sus ojos que parecían dos grandes zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hilda- fue todo lo que dijo Marina antes de abrazar a la castaña. –Ash te va a querer y te va a cuidar, se que duele, es algo que una persona no quiere sentir. No puedo decir cómo pero el te va a dar ese sentimiento que te ha hecho sufrir, el te va a dar amor.-

Ash estaba caminando con Rosa en sus brazos, al parecer estaban platicando muy a gusto como si nada importara hasta que Rosa menciono algo.

-¿Ustedes dos vinieron a buscar al novio de Hilda?- pregunto Ash mientras veía a la castaña con una cara de duda.

-Sí- dijo moviendo la cabeza. –Vinimos a buscarlo, su nombre es Hilbert. Aun recuerdo cuando Hilda me convenció de venir aquí jeje, sigo sin saber como lo hizo. Bueno cuando supimos que iría a Kanto, ella se puso triste, por lo que nosotras dos iniciamos el viaje para acá hace cerca de un mes.-

-Por lo que me dices, ella podría hacer todo para encontrarlo y ser feliz con él- dijo Ash mientras intentaba pensar por qué Hilda se veía tan feliz cuando le dijo que la cuidaría.

-Flashback-

_-Por… por favor… no, no me hagas daño- decía la de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, mientras retrocedía en el piso cubriéndose su cara con sus delgados brazos. –Por favor no…- de repente ella empezó a llorar._

_-Yo no te hare daño- dijo Ash mientras se acerco a la chica, quien aun con lagrimas dirigió sus ojos a los suyos. –Pero dime ¿por qué entraste así a mi casa y tomaste estas medicinas?- le pregunto Ash a la castaña._

_-Por mi culpa, mi amiga se está muriendo. Ella… ella está muy enferma tiene fiebre y…- de nuevo la chica empezó a llorar. Ash al notar esto recordó como estaba Marina y Yellow cuando se conocieron. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash levanto a la castaña y la abrazo._

_-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare a ella y a ti.- dijo mientras la abrazaba, después se despego un poco y vio de nuevo los ojos azules de ella –Tan solo dime dónde está ella, para traerla y cuidarla a ella como a ti- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Un rubor había aparecido en las mejillas de aquella chica quien solo traía un playera blanca, shorts de mezclilla y botas._

_-Ella está cerca del bosque al norte de aquí- dijo mientras veía como Ash se quitaba su chamarra y se la daba. -¿Por qué me das tu ropa? Pregunto Hilda mientras veía los ojos color chocolate de Ash._

_-Porque me preocupas, no quiero que te enfermes, no tienes por qué sentir miedo.- dijo Ash mientras veía como las delicadas manos de Hilda agarraron la prenda y se la ponía. –Te ves graciosa- dijo Ash ya que a Hilda le quedaba un poco grande._

_-Es muy calientita- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. De repente, como si fuera por impulso o no ella abrazo a Ash mientras unas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro –Por favor cuídate y cuídala a ella-_

_-Tú también cuídate- dijo Ash mientras terminaba con ese corto pero cálido abrazo, mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Antes de irse él le pone su gorra a Hilda y se va._

_-Te quiero- dijo Hilda para sí misma pero fue escuchada por Ash mientras este cerraba la puerta de la entrada._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Te equivocas Ash- dijo Rosa con cierta seriedad y enojo el cual noto el entrenador –Ash es un bastardo que solo jugó con los sentimientos de Hilda, una vez que ella lo encontró el ya andaba con otra.

Ash poco a poco sabía un poco más sobre la castaña que irrumpió en su casa. Si bien era seguro que detrás de cada una de ellas había una historia triste como la de Marina, el noto que había algo que tenían en común: él.

-Bueno, parece que tu también llegaste a sentir algo por alguien ¿verdad?- dijo Ash mientras divisaba su casa. Sin darse cuenta cierta tristeza invadió a la castaña.

-El falleció.- salió de su hermosa boca una palabra tan triste.

Ash de repente se sintió como un tonto, sabía que el pasado de cada una de ellas debías ser triste. El jamás había sufrido una perdida más allá de la de ganar un campeonato, pero no se comparaba con perder a aquella persona que era tan especial para él.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía que tú…-

-No importa- dijo la castaña mientras le daba una sonrisa a Ash –El jamás se preocupo por mí, el nunca me visitaba si me lastimaba, a él solo le importaba ganar la estúpida liga y así ser famoso… yo jamás le importe a nadie-

Ash noto con cada palabra que Rosa decía sentía como ella había sufrido mucho más con lo último que dijo. Unas gotas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Rosa, ella como Hilda habían sufrido mucho antes de encontrarse con él.

-Tú me importas mucho, así como me importa mi hermanita, Marina e Hilda.-Ash pudo notar como Rosa le miraba, esos ojos que detonaban, que pedían a gritos que alguien les cuidara, que las regañara y que les diera cariño. –Puede que no sea el mejor entrenador del mundo, puede que aun sea muy infantil en muchos aspectos como han dicho muchas personas… pero te prometo Rosa que a ti y a todas las cuidare siempre.- finalizo Ash mientras estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta de su casa.

Rosa miro los ojos del entrenador que no había logrado mucho en su vida, de repente sintió que algo en su pecho le ardía, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Hilda y Rosa no lo sabían pero un sentimiento que Marina tenía hacía Ash les estaba floreciendo muy rápido en sus lastimados corazones.

-Te quiero- dijo Rosa mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño al azabache quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa solo para ser recibido por tres chicas que lo derribarían al suelo, saliendo nada más el lastimado y viendo torchics que giraban alrededor de él.

**Bueno este es la continuación que prepare, ya estoy iniciando el proximo capitulo y si no lo termino prometo subir un one-shot, tal vez esta vez sea AshxSabrina, no lo se la verdad porque aun tengo uno de Ash y Lyra.**

**Yellow: Me gusto mucho este capitulo, pero no puedo tener más tiempo con mi hermanito, porfis , di que si.  
Marina: Por supuesto Yellow, pero no de ciertas maneras.  
Yellow: Pero solo quiero que me lleve al parque y juegue conmigo como lo hacia antes, cuando pasabamos las noches juntos  
Marina: (Roja) ¿Ash jugaba contigo?  
Yellow: Sí.  
Rosa: (Impactada y sonrojada) Espera Ash... ya sabes... ¿jugaba de esa manera contigo?  
Yellow (Roja) !No me refiero a eso¡, oigan, dond estan Ash, Hilda y Lyra.  
Ash: Bueno listas.  
Lyra/Hilda: Sí.  
Ash: ¡que empieza la guerra de helado!  
Pikachu: _"Cuando las demas vengan, se le va a armar a Ash"_**


	14. -Apenas es el inicio-

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Cynthia: Hola amigos, hoy hay un especial que estaban esperando y es relleno pero relleno para rellenar los espacios muy vacios.  
Marina: ¿Ten enredaste?  
Cynthia: Eso parece, gracias a Arceus que hay mas de mis fics en español.  
Arceus: Hey, como usan estas cosas  
(Arceus era una dama de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos verde que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con cinturón dorado pero estaba batallando por caminar con zapatos de tacón)  
Cynthia: Preguntale a Sabrina, es modelo.  
Sabrina: Sí, te puedo ayudar.  
Arceus: Gracias.  
Lyra: Ayer fue la mejor noche con Ash.  
(Todas rojas y con llamas en los ojos)  
Lyra: Soy la tercera mejor en Halo.  
(Todas rieron menos Marina)  
Marina: Estas muerta Lyra, ese era mi puesto.**

_-Después de esos sentimientos que florecieron-_

Ash ya estaba dentro de la casa después de haber sido recibido por tres hermosas chicas que lo dejaron viendo torchics. El joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color chocolate, estaba cargando a Rosa quien estaba riendo un poco por lo que sucedió siendo seguidos por las tres chicas con la cabeza baja.

El azabache había llegado a la sala y con cuidado deposito a la joven en el sofá que estaba ahí.

-Muy bien Rosa, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Ash mientras tocaba la frente de la joven castaña quien estaba maravillada por las acciones del azabache. –Aún tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo él.

Marina, Hilda y Yellow estaban observando a la castaña de falda amarilla quien estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Aún me siento débil- dijo ella mientras desviaba un poco la mirada y se abrazaba las piernas. -¿Todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?- preguntaba ella con cierto tono de angustia.

El chico de cabellos desordenados solo se limitó a sonreír para cerrar sus ojos por un momento para después abrirlos.

-Por supuesto que sí Rosa, además creo que hay alguien que te extraño y te quiere ver.- habló Ash quien se sentó junto a la castaña mientras las tres jóvenes que derribaron al azabache entraron.

Hilda tenía dibujada una sonrisa mientras mantenía unos ojos acuosos que indicaban la felicidad en forma de lágrimas. Marina y Yellow cruzaron miradas para después mirar a Ash, ese chico que les ayudo en cierto momento de sus vidas.

Hilda temblaba un poco, no había palabras para describir la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. De un segundo a otro ella corrió para abrazar a su mejor amiga y hermana del alma quien abrió los brazos aceptando el regalo de Hilda. Ambas comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

-Lo lamento mucho Rosa, yo no quería que te enfermarás.- decía Hilda llorando mientras abrazaba a Rosa quien estaba igual que ella.

-No, yo lamento no haberme cuidado… yo no quería molestarte.- Rosa lloraba a todo lo que podía, su corazón estaba feliz al ver de nuevo a la de ojos azules como los de ella quien le abrazaba muy fuerte. –No llores porque si no yo llorare más-

Marina quien se acercó junto a Yellow a lado de Ash, estaban esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad. Marina miraba las cosas que Hilda y Rosa se decían dando a entender que ella siempre serán las mejores amigas sin importar lo que pasé. La peli azul miró al de ojos color caramelo quien también volteó a verla, ellos notaron en las miradas de ambos que había felicidad, una felicidad que les hacía sentir diferentes. Marina sentía de nuevo esa sensación para después recordar lo que dijo sobre la película de Ash para que un rojo apareciese en su rostro.

Poco a poco las amigas se calmaron para después mirar a Ash quien estaba con una sonrisa especial y cálida para ellas dos. Hilda sonrió mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en el rostro.

-Gracias- dijo ella quien no aguantó y abrazó al azabache. –Gracias por todo- terminó de decir ella para romper en llanto.

Ash estaba un poco desconcertado pero cierta sensación invadió su cuerpo mientras abrazaba a la castaña de Unova.

-Dije que las cuidare y eso haré yo- recalcó con voz suave la promesa que le hizo a Hilda quien lloró más al escuchar esas palabras llenas de esperanza para ella. –No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré cuidándolas.-

Ahora ni una chica presente aguantó. Ash era inocente en muchos aspectos como lo es ser gentil con todos. Marina y Yellow como Rosa se unieron en un abrazó grupal hacía el moreno quien por extraña razón se sentía diferente. Los ojos caramelo de él notaron como cada una lloraba y era porque él provocaba eso por su forma de ser.

Ash les dio amor y esperanza sin saberlo a cada joven.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Ash llevó a Rosa al cuarto de este. La castaña de coletas o moños, estaba recostada sobre la cómoda cama de Ash mientras hacía pucheros y estaba cruzada de brazos. Hilda junto a Marina, le habían hecho una sopa a Rosa mientras que para ellas como para los "hermanitos", ellos desayunarían huevos estrellados.

-Vamos Rosa, aún estás un poco débil además de que una galleta no te llenará.- expreso Ash sonriendo nerviosamente por la actitud de niña pequeña de la joven.

Rosa le miró con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas mientras fruncía el ceño y abría la boca.

-Ahí va el avión- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa caliente. –Di Ah-

Rosa abrió la boca mientras miraba a Ash quien le puso la cuchara en su boca con el alimento.

-Verdad que esta deliciosa- preguntó él mientras la joven le brillaban los ojos al sentir tal exquisito sabor.

-¡Es deliciosa!- expresó ella llena de alegría mientras se tiraba encima de Ash mientras esté alejaba el tazón con la comida de ella. -¡Dame mi sopita de fideos!- decía Rosa mientras trataba de alcanzar su alimento.

-No, debes de comerla despacio.- habló Ash mientras con una brazo sostenía la sopa y con el otro abrazaba a Rosa quien trataba de alcanzar ese manjar de Dioses. –Rosa detente- gritaba él mientras empezaba a sentir cosquillas ya que la mejilla de Rosa rozaban con el cuello de él.

-Dame mi sopita- expresaba con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña quien trataba de alcanzar su manjar. -

-Bien, pero ye te alimentaré ya que no confió en ti.- dijo él mientras Rosa se calmaba un poco y abría su boca.

-Ah- expresaba ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es muy graciosa ella, tal y como dijo Hilda que es por lo que ella ya está mucho mejor.- pensaba el azabache mientras con una cucharada grande de sopa la ponía directo en la boca de la castaña quien saboreaba cada fideo. -¿Verdad que esta rica?-

Mientras tanto Hilda, Yellow y Marina estaban comiendo unos huevos estrellados en el comedor. Su desayuno además de huevos eran tostadas y un vaso de leche de miltank. Marina y Yellow vieron a Hilda quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba con emoción su plato el cual no había comido.

-Gracias Ash- agradeció mentalmente Hilda para después mirar a las jóvenes y regalarles una sonrisa. –A comer-


	15. Unas semillas florecen

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Marina: Hola amigos, esperemso que la continuación les agrade y mucho.**

**Hilda: No esforzamos mucho haciendo esto.**

**Adrián: Si claro.**

**Hilda: Vete a escribir.**

**,Marina: Recuerden que el es el autor.**

**Rosa: Porfis, escríbe más seguido.**

**Adrián: Bien, pero no me pidan que les de a Ash poderes.**

_**-Unas semillas florecen: El comienzo del camino I -**_

Era una hermosa tarde en el Pueblo Paleta, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Ash llegó a su casa y también tres días de haber conocido a dos chicas que sufrieron pero que encontraron felicidad en ese chico de cabellos negros alborotados que disfrutaba de la vida. Marina, la chica de la región Johto que había sufrido por cierto chico, ahora estaba más que feliz viviendo con aquel chico que conquistó la batalla de la frontera; ella estaba ahora ayudando a mantener limpia la casa de su chico.

-Pero que hermoso día.- dijo la peli azul quien se encontraba lavando los trastes de la comida mientras miraba por la ventana.

Un hermoso cielo despejado mientras los pidgeys volaban y las grandes nubes formaban objetos dándole un hermoso paisaje al Pueblo Paleta. Marina observó un poco más por la ventana para mirar al árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de la humilde casa. La peli azul esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Ash dormido abrazando a Yellow.

-Esos dos se ven tan bonitos y adorables.- expresó ella en tono dulce mientras Yellow con sus brazos atrapaba a su hermanito mayor aún más. –Sí que se parecen mucho a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre.- terminó de finalizar ella mientras secaba el último palto y observaba su rostro en él.

-Listo, sé que un día seré una gran esposa.- dijo ella mientras soltaba una risa para después mirar a Ash. –Espero serlo un día Ash… ser tu esposa-

De repente se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta. Marina salió a la sala para ver en la entrada a dos castañas con bolsas que contenían víveres en ella. La primera de las dos chicas tenía la gorra de Ash y estaba con el chaleco de él de su primer viaje por Kanto, ella era Hilda; la segunda castaña tenía coletas amarradas en moños y con una sonrisa alegre. Rosa ya estaba recuperada y ayudaría en los quehaceres de la casa. La vestimenta de la joven era la misma exceptuando por una playera también del azabache.

-Hemos regresado con lo de la cena de hoy.- dijo alegremente Hilda quien estaba mirando en todo el lugar intentando buscar a Ash. -¿Dónde está Ash?- ella preguntaba ya que le quería dar un regalo al azabache.

Hilda había comprado un pastel de moras para Ash quien ha estado cuidando a Rosa día y noche. Marina estaba riendo un poco mientras Hilda miraba confundida. La castaña de cola de caballo volteó a ver a rosa para tratar de preguntarle qué pasaba pero en vez de eso veía a su amiga comiendo ese pastel de moras.

-¡ROSA!- exclamó la castaña mientras su amiga le miraba confundida por el grito.

-No grites, ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba inocentemente la otra castaña mientras a Hilda le salían fuego en sus ojos así como una vena saltante.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ SUCEDE?!- gritaba la castaña mientras a Marina le salía una gota en la cabeza mientras reía nerviosa por la inocencia de Rosa y el malhumor de Hilda. -¡TE COMISTE EL REGALO DE ASH!- reclamó Hilda.

-Ahh… pues estaba rico.- y así las dos jóvenes que estaban con Rosa cayeron al suelo. Rosa comió otro poco de ese delicioso pastel de moras. –Oye Hilda, debiste de comprar otro que este estaba muy bueno.-

Rápidamente Hilda se recuperó pero ahora estaba rodeada de un aura oscura y aterradora con una sonrisa siniestra que helaría y asustaría al mismísimo Darkrai; unas llamas surgieron detrás de la castaña generando aún más terror. Marina miró aterradora la escena y se escondió detrás de Rosa quien empezaba a darse cuenta de la reacción que causo en su mejor amiga del alma quien ahora sería su verdugo.

-Hi-Hilda c-cálmate solo… solo e-era un pastel- decía Rosa de manera nerviosa y un poco asustada por la reacción de su amiga quien se acercaba de manera lenta con una sonrisa siniestra.

-R-Rosa tiene… tiene razón.- tartamudeaba Marina quien rezaba porque Ash despertase y parará esto con su sonrisa… su bella sonrisa que le calmaba a veces que sufría por las secuelas de su separación con Jimmy. Cuando sus ojos color chocolate le miraban directamente a sus esmeraldas mientras la tomaba de la mano. –Ash- soltó ella mientras un sonrojo se hacía evidente en las mejillas de la peli azul.

Las dos castañas miraban a la peli azul sonrojada que se escondía detrás de Rosa. Ambas chicas miraban a Marina con ciertos celos mientras esta desviaba la mirada al suelo solo mirando de reojo a ambas.

-¿Q-Qué s-sucede?- preguntaba nerviosa Marina. Hilda desvió la mirada al suelo cosa que imitó Rosa. -¿P-Pasa algo?- ella se separó de Rosa mientras miraba al suelo jugando con sus dedos.

Hilda estaba mirando sus pies mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tal vez no la miraban pero ella tenía un fuerte sonrojo que sería evidente para las dos chicas que estaban con ella. Los sentimientos que tiene por Ash a pesar de los pocos días que lleva con él han sido más que suficientes ya que él le estuvo cuidando como a Rosa quien estaba sana.

-¿L-Les g-gusta Ash?- esa pregunta dejó en shock a Marina e Hilda. Rosa estaba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmesí mientras los ojos de ella brillaban. –Yo lo quiero mucho.- dijo ella.

Marina e Hilda quedaron asombradas por la sinceridad de las palabras de la castaña. Era evidente que ella quería mucho a Ash ya que la hacía sentir diferente. Él la estuvo cuidando y dormía con las tres además de ofrecerles u hogar. Rosa jamás sintió lo mismo que sentía con él, ella se sentía como una niña feliz en un bello jardín lleno de flores, para Marina e Hilda era como vivir un sueño el cual se construía por esas emociones guardadas dentro de ambas.

-Lo queremos mucho.- dijeron amabas, Marina e Hilda, para después mirarse.

Rosa sonreía alegre por la confesión de ambas.

-Él me dio su amistada a pesar de que yo no la pedí. Tuve unos problemas pero él me hizo olvidarlos. Junto a Ash y sus amigos, yo encontré esa felicidad que perdí.- dijo Marina sonrojada pero sonriente para que después Hilda hablará.

-Cuando él me ofreció su chaqueta esa noche hace tres días, yo me sentí protegida y culpable. Cuando regresó le pedí disculpas a solas con él pero en vez de aceptarlas me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaba bien.- dijo la de cola de caballo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma debido a que traía su chaqueta.

-Así que amamos a un chico especial que nos enamoró como un príncipe. Ahora que recuerdo… Ash sí es un príncipe.- dijo la castaña mientras un fugaz recuerdo de una película de su tierra natal y ella emocionada se hacía presente.

-Lo recuerdo… Ash me contó de la película además de que la vi yo.- ahora hablaba Marina al recordar cómo se imaginaba estar vestida de princesa mientras Ash le tomaba la mano y se la besaba para después darle una sonrisa y bailar en un palacio. –Él es un príncipe.- terminó de decir con un sonrojo en sus mejilla.

-Es cierto… Ash… un príncipe que cuida de todas.- habló Hilda quien miró a las otras chicas. –Por lo que parece debemos de recompensarlo.-

-Sí- dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

De repente la puerta trasera de la casa de abrió y en eso entró Ash quien estaba cargando a Yellow como si fuera una bebé. Las chicas miraban a la pequeña rubia que se aferraba a su hermanito mayor a quien consideraba el mejor del mundo. Las tres jóvenes miraron a esos dos mientras soltaban un "Awww" y les brillaban los ojos. El de ojos color caramelo miró a las chicas y notó que todas tenían la ropa de él lo que le recordaba que debía de acompañarlas a comprar ropa.

-Chicas, iremos de compras.- dijo Ash mientras las tres tenían caras de confusión.

-Pero ya compramos la comida.- informó Rosa apuntando a los víceres.

-Sí, pero qué les parece ir a comprar ropa.- preguntó el de cabellos desordenados mientras las tres jóvenes les brillaban los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba Hilda con esperanza en su voz.

-Bueno, digo sé que se acostumbraron a usar mi ropa pero creo que deben de tener la suya.- recalcó Ash mientras su hermanita soltaba una hermosa risa. –Además Yellow no trae ciertas prendas que debe de tener. Ahora comprendo lo que me decía mi madre.- terminó de decir Ash soltando una risa.

-Ash, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.- respondió Marina mientras le miraba con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella se acercó un poco a Ash quien sostuvo a su hermana con un brazo mientras que con el otro pasaba sus dedos por la cara de Marina y le secaba las lágrimas que bajaban.

-Gracias a ustedes por ser felices.- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras Marina le regalaba su sonrisa tan resplandeciente. –Bien, iremos a comprar ropa y después a cenar.- dijo él.

-Esperen- dijo Rosa haciendo que el resto voltease a verla. –Por alguna extraña razón me recuerdas a una chica de cabello rosa.- habló la castaña mientras examinaba a Ash quien estaba sudando al recordar que esas dos venían de Unova.

-Ahh… no sé de qué hablas jaja.- dijo riendo nerviosamente Ash mientras las jóvenes le miraban extrañado.

-Se llamaba Ashl… hey espera.- no terminó de hablar pues Ash le tomo de la mano.

-Creo que sé que les gustará a todas, les comprare todo vamos jeje.- dicho esto Ash salió de ahí con una sonrojada Rosa mientras Hilda y Marina tenían caras de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Quién será Ashley?- preguntaban con temor las jóvenes ay que pensaban que era la novia de Ash sin imaginarse la verdad en ello.


	16. Unas semillas florecen II

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Yellow: Hola amigos, hoy hay nuevo capitulo.**

**Lyra: Ya casi conoceran al malvado Silver.**

**Silver: Sí me odiran.**

**Yellow: Tranquilo, recuerda que a Jenny le gustas.**

**Silver (sonrojado) : Sigo sin saber como eres mi hermanita.**

**Yellow: Debes leer la historia de nuevo.**

**Silver: Que flojera, mejor veo la película.**

**Lyra: Eh... no hay.**

**Silver: Maldita economía.**

**Sapphire y Platina: ¡Tío Silver, la boquita!**

**Y así Silver era regañado por sus sobrinas.**

**-Unas semillas florecen: el comienzo del camino II-**

Ash y las chicas habían salido de la casa del primero quien estaba sujetándole la mano a Rosa quien no sabía cómo sentirse, ella solo podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente. El azabache cargaba con un brazo a Yellow ya que esta no pesaba mucho además de ser muy bajita para su edad. Marina e Hilda iban detrás del de cabellos negros mientras miraban a Rosa quien estaba con la cabeza al suelo mientras debes en cuando miraba a Ash.

-Oye Marina- dijo Hilda llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

-Sí Hilda.- respondió ella.

-¿Crees que Rosa este bien?- preguntaba con una sonrisa en su rostro para reír un poco bajo cosa que Marina imitó.

-Creo que ella está mejor.- respondió al ver como la castaña estaba nerviosa. –Todas estaremos mejor- pensó ella mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

A decir verdad todo era tranquilo o al menos eso parecía, sin la liga encima la gente estaba algo preocupada sobretodo sin recibir noticias ni siquiera del mismísimo profesor Oak. Para Ash eso fue desconcertante como para Green. Un día después de que el regresará a la casa, Misty y Tracy fueron a visitarlo a su casa llevándose una gran sorpresa; Hilda, Marina y Rosa estaban avergonzadas a más no poder ya que estaban con las camisas de Ash debido a la falta de ropas pero el azabache no comprendía mucho haciendo que Misty dijese "Cálmate, él aún es noble así que esperare. Recuerda lo que dijo su madre… sí las lastimaba déjalo sin comida"

-Esa chica de cabellos naranjas sí que es simpática- dijo Hilda mientras recordaba lo buena amiga que se hizo de la de ojos esmeralda.

-Lo sé, por lo que nos contó ella fue la primera acompañante de Ash además de viajar con él por dos regiones.- aunque pareciera que no lo demostraba, Marina estaba sintiendo algo en su estómago, sentía también un enojo repentino después de pronunciar tales palabras. – "¿Acaso Ash sentirá algo por ella?" – una tristeza le invadió.

Ash quien estaba caminando se sentía extraño por alguna razón lo que provocó que parece logrando lo mismo con Rosa. El de cabellos negros giro la cabeza para ver a Hilda confundida pero sobretodo noto una mirada de dolor en ella.

-Marina- dijo Ash a lo bajo mientras Rosa le miraba preocupada.

Rosa sintió algo dentro de ella, sentía cierto dolor pero otra castaña también lo sentía y esa era Hilda. Marina no se había dado cuenta que los chicos le miraban, para ella todo estaba en el suelo mientras sus pensamientos le hacían pasar un mal rato.

-Ash- el azabache volteó a ver a Rosa quien fue quien le llamó. -¿Puedo cargar a Yellow para descansar en el parque de ahí?- preguntaba ella mientras señalaba a un pequeño parque cerca de una de las cinco escuelas del pueblo.

-Sí, por supuesto.- dijo él mientras parpadeaba un poco. Yellow sentía cierta sensación por lo que Ash le dio un beso a ella en su mejilla para después fuese sujetada por Rosa quien se sorprendió por el peso de la rubia.

-Vaya, es más ligera de lo que pensé- expresó ella asombrada mientras miraba nuevamente a Ash dedicándole una sonrisa. –En cinco minutos nos vamos ¿sí?-

-Está bien- respondió Ash.

Rosa abrazó fuertemente a Yellow quien se sentía feliz con cierta sensación. Hilda notó como Rosa se alejaba quien le miró guiñando su ojo dejando a Hilda confundida un poco pero no debía de dejar a su amiga sola después de lo de esa fiebre. Marina noto esto e iba a preguntar por qué se iban pero entonces sintió que alguien se le acercaba, ese alguien era Ash.

Sus ojos, los ojos de Ash mostraban cierta preocupación.

-Marina ¿estás bien?- ese tono de preocupación fue el mismo cuando ella le contó lo de su ex novio.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas mientras recordaba ese alegre día, el día en que Ash le ofreció su amistad sin juzgarla pero sobre todo el día, el primer día en varios años en el que Marina reía de manera pura y alegre. El viento comenzó a dar suaves brisas acariciando sus cabellos como los de él. Ella quería llorar y de hecho se empezaban a formar lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella negó.

Una semana no es suficiente para olvidar ese dolor. Enterarse que la persona que amabas te abandonará era doloroso más aún que esa persona te culpará y te proporcionará un dolor como ese era algo que ella jamás olvidaría. Las palabras que él le había dicho esa vez aún estaban presentes en ella.

_-Jamás te abandonare, te protegeré, te cuidare siempre.- esas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel entrenador quien solo trataba de reparar ese corazón dañado por el sufrimiento. Solo requirió decir eso, pues noto que Marina volteo a verle a los ojos._

-Ash- fue todo lo que dijo pues abrazo más fuerte a su amigo.

-Te cuidare, yo jamás te pegare, ni te pondré un dedo encima. Te cuidare de todas las personas que te quieran hacer daño.- Ash dijo esto, pues odiaba ver a su amiga así, y a pesar de ser alguien que no conoce mucho del tema del amor sabe bien que a una chica hay que tratarla bien siempre.

-Lo… lo dices… lo dices de verdad-preguntaba Marina con mucha duda en su rostro y asombro por lo que le había dicho el entrenador de cabellos desordenados y ojos caramelo.

-Sí. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no te lastimare, te cuidare siempre.- Ash dijo esto de una manera dulce pues sabía que en esos momentos Marina estaba muy lastimada al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Marina dejando de llorar, volteando a ver a su nuevo amigo, aquella persona que le entrego su amistad. Ella se quedó viendo esos ojos chocolates y las lágrimas no salían. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, se escuchó un rugido muy familiar, era igual que el de hace rato. Marina agacho de volada la cabeza y oculto su rostro en el pecho del entrenador.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él le tomaba de las manos y miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras una sonrisa se formaba en él. Ella sentía que su corazón latía rápido, jamás pensó que algo así le sucediese nuevamente. La brisa que se formaba la acariciaba pero él también lo hizo; Ash soltó una de las manos de Marina para pasar por el rostro de ella su mano. Las mejillas de ella se tornaron rosas mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Ash- ella solo podía decir el nombre del chico que amaba porque no le gustaba le amaba.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes más y más pero ahora por parte de ambos jóvenes. Las personas que pasaban por ahí como los niños que estaban en el parque miraban a la joven pareja mientras el viento llevaba consigo las hojas verdes de un árbol como unas bellas flores lilas de un puesto de flores cercano. Poco a poco descendían las lágrimas por el rostro de ella mientras él las secaba.

-Recuerdo ese día, el día en que te conocí Marina.- respiró profundamente el de cabellos azabache mientras una lágrima bajo de él al recordar a dos chicas; May y Dawn. –Yo me sentía triste ese día pero me reencontré con viejos amigos y mi hermanita pero recuerdo ese día como la vez que te conocí.-

Los labios de ella temblaban. Ella recordaba ese dolor presente, le recordaba a él pero también le recordaba que no estaba sola. Ella agachó su mirada mientras en el suelo esas gotitas de agua que se habían formado en ella impactaban. Él suavemente tomo su mentón e hizo que le mirará de nuevo.

-Recuerdo ese día, el día en que yo caminaba y choque contigo, el día que te saque una sonrisa, yo era un extraño para ti pero no me importaba intentar sacar una sonrisa a alguien como tú.-

Rosa e Hilda miraban de manera hermosa la escena, no sabían mucho de Marina como ella de las dos de Unova pero por la expresión de ella se notaba que sufrió. La gente veía una escena romántica pero para los que conocían a Ash eso era algo increíble de ver.

-Jamás te abandonaré y siempre te protegeré, a ti como a ella.- dicho esto Ash la abrazo. Marina no soportó más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de él. Ella sentía lo que jamás sintió con Jimmy y era un cariño especial que poco a poco florecía en el corazón de ella. –Te quiero, Marina-


	17. Día de compras I

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Marina: Hola amigos de Fanfiction, hoy les traigo continuación.**

**Yellow: Esperemos que les guste.**

**Rosa: Por favor, no sean malos.**

**Marina: Eh, ¿Por qué lo dices Rosa?**

**Rosa: Para que no pidan la aparición de Ashley**

**Marina: Jajaja, es cierto y eso me recuerda que Hilda te quiere pintar el pelo.**

**Rosa: Oh, vamonos de aquí.**

**Unos brazos le sujetan del cuello.**

**Hilda: Será un hermoso verde pasto.**

**Y se lleva a una Rosa gritando por ayuda.**

-Día de Compras I-

Ash estaba abrazando a Marina quien poco a poco dejaba de llorar, para ella aún era difícil. Ash sentía los suaves latidos de la peli azul, podía notar el dolor de ella que puede ser casi comparable al dolor de enterarse de que Sabrina, una amiga suya desapareciese y fuese declarada muerta. Marina se sentía bien pero de pronto sintió como alguien acariciaba suavemente su cabello, ella alzo su mirada y pudo ver a Ash sonriéndole de manera tranquila. Para ella, Ash era una persona que con el poco tiempo le regreso parte de la felicidad.

-Ash- dijo ella llamando la atención del entrenador.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntaba de manera tranquila y con la sonrisa presente el de ojos color chocolate.

Marina sonrió.

-Estoy mucho mejor Ash, gracias por todo.- dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-De nada, te ves muy linda.- alago el chico mientras Marina sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Gracias Ash, tu igual te ves muy lindo.- expresaba de manera nerviosa la peli azul para empezar a mover su mano derecha a la mano izquierda de Ash.

Ash movió su mano entrelazando la suya con la de Marina mientras esta se impresiono y se sonrojo.

-Ven vamos con Hilda y Rosa- dijo él para después empezar a correr llevándose a la chica consigo.

-¡Más despacio Ash!- decía ella para después soltar una risa. –Ash, me encanta que seas un chico de buen corazón- pensaba ella mientras corría siendo arrastrada por Ash.

-No, esa risa indica que te diviertes así que… ¡Iremos más rápido!- y así Ash aceleró a fondo mientras Marina trataba de seguirle el paso. La joven de coletas se sentía de maravilla nuevamente y no le molestaba nada en absoluto excepto hacer que Ash les compre ropa de más para ellas que termine el pobre debajo de una montaña de la misma.

/

Ash estaba al lado de Hilda quien estaba abrazándolo del brazo izquierdo mientras Rosa se aferraba al derecho. Las dos castañas estaban caminando junto a Ash mientras delante del trío caminaba Marina con Yellow quien se había despertado y que abrazó a la peli azul quien decidió que Rosa e Hilda pasaran un tiempo junto a Ash quien estaba disfrutando de la compañía de ambas.

-Por cierto Ash, ¿Con qué dinero compraremos ropa?- preguntaba Rosa ya que ella tenía entendido que en Pueblo Paleta los pagos se hacen en efectivo.

-Descuida, usando la tarjeta de crédito que resulta que tenía y que tenía ahorros en ella- expreso Ash mientras Marina levantaba el pequeño trozo de plástico pues Ash casi lo olvida saliendo. –Sacaremos dinero de un cajero y compraremos ropa.- expreso el moreno quien miraba la plaza del pueblo.

Una bella plaza con un Kiosko en medio mientras había un montón de árboles y juegos para niños así como bancas y muchas personas que caminaban por ahí, pero en otro lado de la plaza estaba un mercado donde se apreciaba muchas cosas desde ropa hasta comida y recuerdos.

-Muy bien Pidgey, ataca al bulbasaur de Red- expresó cierto castaño que llamo la atención de Yellow.

Un pokémon ave de menor tamaño envestía a un pokémon con un bulbo en su espalda. El segundo pokémon lo evito para posarse frente a su entrenador. Su entrenador era nada más y nada menos que el fan número uno de Ash Ketchum que estaba batallando con Green Oak.

-Muy lento Red, debes de mejorar.- decía Green de manera retadora a un furioso Red.

-Así, pues dónde están tus chicas- declaro el de gorra mientras le enseñaba la lengua a su amigo/rival quien se molestó por lo mencionado.

-Así, pues pidgey picotozo a Red.- ordeno Green a su pokémon quien se dirigió a picotear la cabeza del otro entrenador.

-¡AY!- expresó el castaño en señal de dolor. -¡Detente Green, me disculpo!- expreso el peli negro mientras el pidgey lo dejaba en paz. –Mi cabecita- decía él mientras derramaba lágrimas cómicas.

Dicho esto los jóvenes sintieron un aura aterradora que se sentía como si los hubieran condenado. Los pokémon de Red y Green también la sintieron y se metieron en sus respectivas pokeballs. Green y Red notaron esto muy raro pero entonces se dieron la vuelta para ver a Yellow. La pequeña sonreía de manera dulce pero para ambos sabían que era algo malo pues hacerla llorar era un cosa que les partía el alma pero esto les partiría toda su alma.

-Amigos, ¿por qué pelean por eso?- pregunto de manera dulce, de hecho ella no deseaba hacerles nada pero era esa sonrisa lo que asustaba a sus amigos.

-Hola Red, Green ¿cómo están amigos?- hablaba el chico ganador de la batalla de la frontera. Ash estaba siendo abrazado por Rosa e Hilda mientras Marina estaba sonriendo por lo que le pasaba a Ash.

-Muy bien Sr. Ash, hemos logrado subir de nivel ya que Charmander y capture un Bulbasaur.- mencionaba Red mientras Green le miraba como diciendo "Oye tranquilo viejo".

-Jaja, genial pero no me llames señor que me haces sentir viejo.- menciono Ash.

-Sí, lo dice el que tiene tres novias, verdad Ash.- mencionaba Green al azabache mientras Yellow le miraba confundida. Marina, Hilda y Rosa se sonrojaron al igual que Ash pues este estaba tomando en serio los consejos de Iris y la profesora Juniper, esas dos mujeres le enseñaron todo lo que hay que saber sobre las mujeres de la buena y de una forma muy mala, ¿recuerdan a Ashley? Digamos que Ash tuvo que aprender con ella de la mala forma. Bueno dejando eso, para los cuatro jóvenes de 16 años eso era una confesión de parte de ellas que de parte de él pues son las que tenían las mejillas coloradas. –No me digan que no pues tienen las mejillas coloradas. Ya aprendiste de mi primo, por lo tanto no eres un perdedor como decía él.- mencionaba el castaño para después ponerse de rodilla para suplicar. –Enséñame a conquistar chicas, por favor- dijo el castaño haciendo que Red negara con la cabeza mientras Yellow reía.

-Green, tu eres lindo, sé que hay chicas que te quieren.- mencionaba la rubia haciendo que Green mirase al suelo sonrojado.

-Gracias Yellow- mencionaba Green un poco apenado. Las chicas vieron esto mientras rieron pero Ash estaba impresionado pues en una semana ella no lloraba ya, es más, ella ahora dormía junto a su hermano al igual que las chicas pero ella ya no le asusta tanto las historias de terror de Ash.

-De nada, además sé que te gusta la chica que vive a dos casas del laboratorio.- mencionaba la hermanita menor haciendo que Green se sonrojara más. –Amas a Vanessa ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba demasiado al joven quien se sonrojaba al ver a su amiga pero recordó también a Vanessa quien era su mejor amiga o mejor dicho fue. -¿Pasa algo Green?-

-Ella me odia, le dije que era fea pero lo dije en broma y todo murió.- menciono el castaño decaído.

Yellow negó con la cabeza mientras Red decidía caminar por la plaza ya que no quería saber nada del amor. La pequeña no sabía mucho del tema de hecho era tímida por sus sentimientos y se puede decir que ella jamás tendría a alguien en su corazón salvo por su familia y su hermano mayor.

-Eres molesto cuando haces esas bromas.- regaño ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo el castaño.

-Y sí le dices lo que sientes.- esta vez hablo Hilda quien dejo a Ash por un momento para ir a ver a Green. Ella solo ha estado cerca de un mes en Kanto y solo llevaba cerca de tres días en conocer a Ash pero deseaba saber si lo que sentía por él era verdad, pero era más que una verdad ya que lo decía su rostro. –Sí vas te disculpas y le dices lo que sientes, tal vez te perdone.- dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto él.

-Definitivamente.- dijo ella.

Green sonrió como lo hace su primo para después darse una media vuelta y empezar a caminar para después girar su cabeza y ver a los jóvenes.

-Gracias por el consejo, los veré después.- menciono el castaño para ir corriendo a las tiendas y los puestos del mercado rodante.

-Ese chico es simpático.- menciono Rosa mientras las otras dos chicas asintieron. –Por cierto Ash, ¿dónde compraremos ropa?- preguntaba la chica.

-Pues hay muchas tiendas de diferentes modelos.- mencionaba Ash pero después Hilda giro la cabeza de su amiga al mercado nuevamente. Los ojos de Rosa brillaron al ver una parte con hermoso vestidos de temporada así como trajes de baño y todo lo demás.

-¡SON HERMOSOS!- mencionaba la castaña como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. – ¿Podemos ir?- preguntaba Rosa mientras le ponía ojitos de cachorrito.

-Sí, pues a eso vinimos- mencionaba Ash.

-Rosa, no corras ya que te acabas de recuperar de la fiebre además de que no venimos a comprar trajes de baño.- regaño la oriunda de Unova como Rosa.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no los probemos.- comento la peli azul mientras su lado femenino de compras aparecía.

Ash sentía miedo y a la vez se imaginaba a las chicas en trajes de baño.

-Además Hilda, a ti te gusta comprar zapatos y faldas cortas, muy pero muy cortas como tus shorts.- mencionaba la castaña de moños a su amiga quien se sonrojo por lo último.

-¡MENTIRA LO SEGUNDO!- respondió Hilda roja.

-Aja. Lo que tú digas.- Rosa estaba molestando a su amiga mientras Marina estaba riendo. –Ash podemos ir a ver si tu deseas, no es necesario que gastes en nosotras.- menciono la castaña que seguía abrazando a Ash pero esto respondió separándola y tomándole de los hombros.

-Descuida, tengo dinero para comprarles ropa por mis ahorros de niño. Además de que debo de comprarme ropa para mí también.- Ash miro a Yellow quien miraba al suelo, Rosa como las demás se percataron de ello y por el instinto de las tres, eran celos lo que tenía la rubia. La pequeña fue ignorada por los jóvenes y eso le dolía ya que ella ama a su hermano a pesar de no serlo. Rosa se apartó de Ash y este le miro pero la castaña le indico que fuera con la pequeña rubia.

Ash hizo caso y se dirigió a la pequeña. Ella estaba mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas. El azabache sonrió y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hermanita y la despeino mientras la rubia le miro sorprendida por el acto, de un segundo a otro el azabache le tomo en brazos y la cargo en el aire mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí miraban la escena.

-¿Crees que olvidaría a la mi pequeña Yellow?- pregunto alegre para besar la mejilla de su hermanita de manera amorosa haciendo que se vayan sus enojos.

-No- respondió apenada mientras las chicas se acercaban.

-¿Querías que tu hermanito te prestará atención, verdad?- preguntó Marina quien fue mirada por la rubia quien asintió. –Qué te parece si le enseñamos a Ashy como es un desfile de modas.- dijo alegre la chica de Johrto para recibir un unísono SÍ de las dos chicas de Unova y de la propia Yellow. Ash estaba sonriente pero sabía que tomaría horas pero sería divertido además de estar rezando porque no pase nada que atente contra su dignidad de vestir pero en todo eso, se sentía feliz por ellas al ver las sonrisas y escuchar las risas.


	18. Día de compras II

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Adrián: Hola amigos soy yo y les traigo de nuevo continuación.**

**Dominó: Va a haber preguntas al final pues se está acabando este arco y vendrá la acción.**

**Adrián: Será como Betrayed.**

**Cynthia: Va haber escenas tristes.**

**Lyra: Duvertidas.**

**Silver: Llenas de acción.**

**Arceus Fem : Secretos.**

**Elesa: Sables de luz y revelaciones. Espera eso no.**

**Ashley: Y... ¡¿Qué hago con este vestido?!**

**Era Ash con peluca rosa y un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón. Elesa le estaba acariciando la peluca con un cepillos.**

**Ash: No esperen... AHHHHH.**

**Adrián: Dejemos que pasé lo que tenga que pasar y me voy *BOMBA DE HUMO DE ASSASINS CREED***

Sabrina: Participarás en nuestro concursos de moda.

-Día de compras II-

Ash estaba caminando alegre en la plaza del Pueblo mientras miraba a los chicos correr de aquí para haya. Yellow estaba siendo cargada por él ya que esta al ser pequeña disfrutaba del trato de su hermano. Hilda por su lado miraba los fascinantes objetos que encontraba de ahí para allá, pero lo que más le gustaba ver era un puesto que contenía películas que han ganado premios y hechas por personas comunes; Rosa estaba cerca de Ash y podía apreciar los puestos de comida que junto al peli negro, les hacían aguas la boca de ambos pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la castaña era un puesto que vendía productos de cocina y libros del mismo tema y uno de esos libros causo un pequeño sonrojo en ella, "Cocinar para tu novio"; por último estaba Marina quien estaba un poco más alejada apreciando los diversos tipos flores de muchos puestos así como la ropa y telas para diseñar además de los pokémon que ayudaban ahí. Marina había estado triste pero este ambiente local junto con las palabras de Ash la hizo olvidarse de todo pero lo que más le emocionaba era volver a sentir ese amor por los concursos.

La peli azul iba ten metida en sus pensamientos que no vio quien estaba frente a ella. La chica había chocado con una señora que vendía vestidos y esta al no ver tampoco a nuestra amiga se le cayeron algunas prendas.

-¡Lo siento!- grito la peli azul al ver los bellos y delicados trajes que traía consigo la señora.

-Descuida jovencita, no es para alarmarse.- dijo aquella señora en un tono despreocupado.

-No como cree, es mi culpa y debo de ayudarla a recogerlos.- y así sin perder un segundo Marina le ayudo a recoger los vestidos a la mujer que por cierto no era tan vieja sino que andaba por sus treintas. –Déjeme ayudarle.- y así la chica recogía los vestidos y se los entregaba a la mujer quien le miro impresionada.

-¿No eres Marina Crystal?- al escuchar su nombre la chica alzo la mirada reconociendo a la figura delante de ella. La mujer que usaba saco negro, pantalones azules acampanados y sandalias negras, ojos de color azul y un cabello rojo recogido. Marina había tardado en reconocer quien era.

-¡Pero sí eres la diseñadora de modas Andrea Zelaya de Hoenn!- gritaba la chica llamando la atención de las personas quienes miraban confundidas. –Lo siento.- se volvía a disculpar la chica quien le saco una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Bueno, digamos que haya me di a conocer pero soy de aquí de Pueblo Paleta.- dijo la joven mujer. –Solo estoy de visita buscando inspiración en algunos diseños para la temporada primavera-verano que dará inicio en unos meses y la verdad me gusta estar aquí para hacerlo.- explico Andrea dejando sorprendida a la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

-Wow, jamás pensé que usted fuera de aquí, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntaba Marina a Andrea quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eres igual de despistada que mi ahijado.- y nuevamente soltó una risa la bella dama dejando aún más confundida a la chica. –Una estrella como tú de los concursos que es famosa en Sinnoh, Hoenn y Johto habla mucho del joven talento que uno puede tener. Tus habilidades son únicas pero les falta esa perfección que se da al combinar el vestuario y hacer que tus pokémon sean unos solos.- esas palabras deberían de ser de aliento para la chica, pero ella recordó lo que pasó con sus pokémon y el problema que le causo a su ex novio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que sus pokémon fueron capturados y robados por el Equipo Rocket y que ella no pudo hacer nada y después llego a la mente la furia de Jimmy.

-Marina ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupada la mujer pero en eso diviso a cierto chico de cabello desordenado y ojos chocolates. –Ash.-

Ash había llegado con Rosa y Yellow pues no sabía dónde se había metido Hilda pero entonces vio a Marina quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con mirada agachada. Rosa también se preocupó mucho pues pensó que lo que había pasado momentos antes era más que suficiente para que ella dejará salir lo que debía de sacar pero al parecer algo paso y la pequeña Yellow no se quedaba atrás con la preocupación.

-¿Marina qué te sucede?- preguntaba alarmado Ash quien fue abrazado por la chica quien oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amigo al recordar las imágenes amargas de su fracaso como entrenadora. Ash comprendió algo, y era que las memorias dolorosas se hicieron presentes, las lágrimas estaban recorriendo las suaves mejillas de la chica y no daban anuncio de parar. Ash cerró sus ojos y gentilmente le abrazo. –Tranquila, no pasa nada.- ella le dolía recordar eso pero más el dolor de ver el rostro de sus pokémon enjaulados y partiendo.

-Ash.- la voz llamo la atención de Rosa, Yellow y del nombrado quien abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-Hola madrina.- respondió Ash, él tenía la intuición de que algo relacionado con aquella mujer había causado un dolor en Marina. -¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Ash sin dejar de abrazar a Marina, pero sabía que algo ese algo que la hacía llorar estaba relacionado con lo que ella pasó hace tiempo.

-No lo sé.- respondió casi baja ella.

Rosa y Yellow se miraron preocupadas por lo que estaba pasando, a penas y sabían algo sobre ella, entendían que debió de haber sido un problema de amor pero ella no le gustaba tratar con pokemons. Había algo que la chica tenía, ella estaba traumada con algo y ese algo podía causarle problemas a ella. Yellow tomo la mano de Rosa mientras la castaña le dedico una sonrisa intentando disipar cualquier preocupación en la pequeña.

-Todo estará bien- fueron las palabras de aliento de ella. –Él la ayudará a estar bien-

Ash había decidido ir con su madrina y con las chicas a un pequeño café que estaba muy cerca de la plaza del pueblo. La peli azul se estaba disculpando por su actitud mientras bebía un té de manzanilla para calmarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, ella no había decidido nada de eso pero aún le faltaba perdonarse.

-Marina, ¿qué paso?- preguntaba preocupado Ash tomando de la mano a la chica. Momentos antes ella había llorado, pero había llorado por culpa de los recuerdos de Jimmy, pero el hecho de recordar la mirada llena de dolor de sus pokémon y los de él detonaban las emociones de ella. –Tranquila, respira un poco y bebe té.- le indico Ash pues ella estaba temblando.

-Lo lamento mucho Ash.- respondía ella mirando fijamente la bebida caliente.

-Tranquila, es mi culpa.- mencionaba la diseñadora de modas a la joven quien negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, es mía y siempre será mía.- mencionó ella mientras unas lágrimas se empezaban a formar nuevamente.

A Ash le dolía ver a su amiga así. Rosa y Yellow estaban en silencio observando la escena de manera triste, era obvio que cada una tenía un pasado que las marcaba. Rosa odiaba ser entrenadora, ella no quería serlo pues eso le causo dolor pero Ash en los últimos días le dio otra imagen, pero ella tenía un pasado que a veces la hacía llorar lo que provocaba que Ash la abrazara en las últimas noches. Yellow mantenía esa esperanza de que su hermano mayor logrará llegar al corazón de Marina y lo sanara, que le diera esa esperanza y ese amor que le dio él a ella misma en el pasado y que generó un amor para él como para todas las personas.

-Desde chica, yo siempre me metía en problemas y los demás me ayudaban y a veces por mi culpa ellos recibían el castigo.- Marina miraba su taza de té mientras sonreía. –Cuando inicie mi viaje, pensé que sería toda alegría y felicidad al estar con dos amigos. – Las imágenes de Vincent y Jimmy llegan a la mente de la joven.

-La alegría de ya no tener que estar atado a un solo lugar.- incluyo la diseñadora quien cogió su taza de café cappuccino y bebió un sorbo. –Misma alegría que sientes al tener un amigo y contar con él.- Las palabras de Andrea le hacían recordar los viajes de Ash como la gente que conoció.

La imagen de una chica, Sabrina, le vino a la mente así como un fugaz recuerdo de su voz, frágil pero a la vez llena de vida.

-_"Promete que siempre seremos amigos"_-

-Pero yo cometí muchos errores, me gané algunos enemigos por así decirlo. Había una chica y un chico, ambos de Hoenn. – esas palabras llamaron la atención de Ash pues en esos momentos no deseaba saber nada de cierta joven castaña. –Ellos, ellos dos me llevaron a ser… ellos… - la lágrimas formadas reaparecieron descendiendo por las coloradas mejillas de la joven mientras Ash se le ocurrió algo y fue abrazarle y darle un beso en la cabeza a Marina.

-Tranquila, esos ya pasó. –Ash recordaba la vez en que conoció a Marina, hacía casi una semana que la chica vivía con él por así decirlo. Ella estaba frágil no van ni tres semanas desde lo que pasó y ella a penas y estaba superando las heridas no físicas sino emocionales de aquella vez en que por culpa de sus celos y enojos perdió todo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Andrea se estaba dando cuenta de la situación y de hecho sabía de los rumores. Jimmy, un chico de Johto reto a la elite cuatro pero en su cara había un odio incomprensible además de que no estaba con su novia, Marina. Andreas seguía también muchas noticias de esas regiones pero lo que más le impacto fue la declaración que dio, pareciese que él deseaba que ella no existiera. Los cabos se estaban atando, ¿por qué ella estaba Kanto? Fácil, ella deseaba huir de todo eso.

-Flashback-

_Andrea caminaba por Celestic Town buscando inspiración en el Pueblo de la campeona de Sinnoh quien últimamente ha estado intranquila por alguna razón por lo que ha pasado tiempo ahí para después partir a Unova nuevamente. Andrea caminaba por las calles del mágico pueblo que pronto iba a entrar en invierno y se notaba por los días que eran más nublados. Andrea llevaba un abrigo morado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unos jeans y unas botas además de una bufanda pues estaban a 12° C además de que ella oriunda de Kanto y el clima era diferente._

_-Creo que si hago unos abrigos inspirados en Glaceon, tal vez debería de hacerlos calientitos en vez de muy llamativos.- expresaba la diseñadora de modas al ver que no siempre la moda era lo primero._

_-Vamos chicos, vamos a ver el canal de la Liga Johto.- decía un niños seguido de varios._

_-La liga Johto… ¡ES CIERTO YA INICIÓ!- y como una niña alegre la mujer corrió a ver a donde fueron los niños. El lugar era una tienda de electrónicos decorada con Pikachus en honor al roedor que venció a cierto Latios de un entrenador en la liga pasada y que por cierto existen los rumores de que el retador desea una nueva batalla contra el chico del Pikachu. Andrea estaba fascinada con las imágenes que veía, ella deseaba estar ahí. -¡Qué bien, por fin inició la liga!- gritaba emocionada la mujer ganándose la mirada de varios._

_-Lo siento.- se disculpó pero después puso atención en la televisión nuevamente._

_-Y así es como uno de los mejores peleadores de la Liga Avanza.- decía el comentarista mientras miraba a un chico de gorra y vestimentas rojas con un mechón saliendo. –Jimmy ha conseguido derrotar a Joey y su Gengar con el su alakazam. –Nos están informando que pasaran unas palabras del peleador respecto a lo que sucedió días antes con su novia._

_La imagen cambiaría a Jimmy caminando en medio de paparazis._

_-Señor puede decirnos qué pasó entre Marina y usted señor.- preguntaba un señor para que después el joven tomará el micrófono._

_-Lo qué paso es que esa estúpida no sabe nada, no quiero saber nada más de ella y jamás volver a verla en la vida.- mencionaba con enojo y rencor en su voz para después pasar en medio de la gente._

_A Andrea, eso era poco comparado con lo que deseaba decir en verdad. La peli roja se fue de ahí caminando y meditando en lo que dijo el joven, algo debió haber pasado pues hace días circulaban los rumores de que esa pareja se separó y que llegaron al maltrato físico. _

-Fin del Flashback-

-Es un imbécil.- menciono la peli roja pero por suerte Rosa había alcanzado a tapar los oídos de la pequeña Yellow quien estaba confundida. –Lo lamento.- después de las disculpas ella miró a la chica.

-Lamento lo que pasó, no sé qué sucedió pero sé que debes de olvidar todo.- le explicaba la mujer mayor a la chica quien desvió la mirada. Andrea sonrió y miró a Ash así como a las otras dos y dedujo que su ahijado estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre. –Estás en buena compañía, de eso no hay duda además de que eres sumamente talentosa. Por lo que veo Ash confía mucho en ti además de que no dudaría en estar siempre a tu lado, nunca rendirse darlo todo hasta el final. – dicho eso la mujer miro a Ash quien sonrió así como Rosa y Yellow.

Marina dudaba de sí misma pero entonces decidió mirar y vio algo que le generaba un estímulo diferente. Los rostros de todos ellos tenían algo en común; confianza. Rosa, Yellow, Andrea y Ash, todos le miraban con absoluta confianza y le demostraban que le darían su apoyo siempre además de que jamás estaría sola.

-Marina. – La nombrada miró a Ash quien fue quien le hablo. –Siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte en todo. Yo no sé cómo se siente eso, pero sé cómo son las derrotas y de hecho todo lo que puede pasarte son derrotas pero no hay que tener miedo de ellas sino verlas como un impulso.- Ash no sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a la chica, recordaba su derrota ante Surge, Whitney, Paul, Gary y Ritchie así como Brandon.

Le quito el té de las manos y lo puso en la mesa dónde estaban las bebidas de los demás para después tomar de los hombros a la chica de coletas.

-No importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tú lado.- dicho esto el azabache abrazo a la chica quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo pero esta vez no lloraría de dolor sino de una felicidad de confianza. Ella deseaba volver a ser la misma de antes pero ahora tendría el apoyo de amigos sinceros que estarían con ella hasta el final. Yellow no aguanto y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermanito y se unió al abrazo para después seguir Rosa quien recibió un beso por error de Ash en la mejilla ya que este volteo para decirle algo pero en vez de eso la beso, Rosa estaba sonrojada pero no se separaba de ellos.

Andrea sonreía por lo que estaba viendo, su ahijado era igual a su padre. La peli roja deseaba regresarle la confianza y sabría cómo hacerlo gracias a una idea de su vieja amiga Erika…

**Muy bien amigos, vienene las preguntas :D**

**¿Qué shippings vendrán?**

**¿Les gustaría ver más acción?**

**¿Lyra estará en el fic?**

**¿Veremos al maldito de Jimmy?**

**¿Cómo será Silver?**

**¿Ashley aparecerá en el siguiente episodio?**

**¿Marina tendrá hijos con Ash?**

**Marina: ¡ESO ES PERSONASL?**

**¿Algún día tendré un pokémon?**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews y saludos a Andrea Zelaya.**


	19. Desfile de Modas

**Miren lamento no actualizarme en esta historia, pero les traigo su respectiva continuación y sobre todo les traigo amor del bueno. No me acuerdo cuando subieron el viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova pero me gusto el capitulo y se los recomiendo como el de When Two Lives Meet que es un Rayshipping hermoso. Además de que podemos ver mcuhas obras más. A mi parecer, Dilemas de Campeón y El viaje de Ash y las Novatas de Unova que deben de leerlos. :)**

* * *

**Sabrina: Hola chicos y fánaticos de pokémon.**

**Ash: Hola chicas.**

**Sabrina: Ash, es al público de lectores.**

**Ash: Pero te saludo a tí. **

**Sabrina: Lo lamento Ashy.**

**La peli verde bajo la cabeza para ser abrazada por Ash.**

**Ash: No te pongas así además ¿quién es mi líder favorita?**

**Sabrina: ¿Elesa?**

**Ash: No... ella es mi modelo favorita. Tú eres mi líder favorita y mi pequeña niña alegre.**

**Sabrina se sonrojo y oculta su rostro en el pecho de Ash.**

**Sabrina: No me sonrojes.**

**Ash: Pero te quiero.**

**Y el azabache le da un beso en su cabeza mientras Sabrina se frota contra el pecho de Ash de manera juguetona.**

-Día de compras II-

-¿Un desfile de modas?-

Ash, Marina, Yellow y Rosa, quien seguía sonrojada, estaban mirando a Andrea quien estaba con la pokédex de Ash conectada al servicio global (Internet) lo que le permitió a la diseñadora de modas mostrarles…

-Y aquí están.- Andrea estaba mostrándoles los concursos pokémon y así como desfiles de moda en dónde se usaban conjuntos de ropas así como la batalla entre ambos pero el concurso de moda de personas era la categoría selecta por la joven mujer. –Estos son los concursos en dónde he estado participando para poder hacer uso de mis múltiples creaciones basándome en pokémon de todos los lugares del planeta.- y así las imágenes de unas mujeres con unos vestidos inspirados en umbreon dejaban con la boca abierta a todas por los hermosos diseños que veían.

-Wow, esos vestidos son hermosos.- dijo Rosa quien se acercó un poco más para ver la pantalla. A ella le fascinaba la moda pero jamás pensó ver unos vestidos así de hermosos. –Has hecho grandes diseños, ¿tienes otros diseños?- preguntó la de coletas para ver una sonrisa formada en la diseñadora.

Ella puso el dedo en uno de los botones del aparato y cambio a un vídeo de un desfile de… ¿bodas?

Las tres chicas que estaban con el azabache abrieron un poco más los ojos para ver hermosas escenas dignas de un cuento de hadas. Los hermosos vestidos blancos que portaban muchas chicas además de cómo estaban vestidos los pokémon era algo sumamente hermoso comparado con las anteriores escenas de desfiles.

-Este fue el desfile de hace unos meses. Lo hice en ciudad Viridian junto a mi amiga Erika, creo que la conoces Ash.- dijo Andrea viendo a su ahijado con una cara un tanto aterrada.

-¿Qué pasa Ashy?- preguntaba Yellow pero le había dicho su nombre de cariño. Ella no le gustaba ver a su hermanito de cualquier manera que le preocupe.

Ash volteo a ver a Yellow quien estaba preocupada y sonrió.

-Es una vieja historia entre la líder de gimnasio y yo, una muy divertida historia.- respondió Ash al recordar todos los sucesos que desencadenaron el vestirse así. –Sólo recuerda nunca insultar el perfume de Erika. Créeme que ella puede llegar a ser muy mala.- añadió Ash dejando a Yellow pensando un poco más la situación.

-Bueno Ash, creo que deberás de ayudarme a hacer el desfile de modas.- menciono Andrea a su ahijado.

-Está bien. Chicas.- y así el ganador de la batalla de la frontera consiguió la atención de las jovencitas, parándose de su asiento las miró a las tres de manera decidida. -¿Pueden ayudarme?- preguntó Ash mientras Rosa y Yellow se miraron y sonrieron. Marina por su lado dudaba y era que a pesar de todo ella aún se encontraba dolida.

-Marina ¿quieres ayudarnos?- preguntaba Ash a la peli azul mientras le extendía la mano.

Marina dudó un poco pero recordó las veces en que Ash le dio su apoyo además de que debía despejar su mente un poco mientras no deba de tratar con algún pokémon que no se Pikachu para ella estaría bien. Le dedicó una sonrisa al chico que le gusta y gustosa acepto la mano de Ash parándose de su asiento mientras Yellow y Rosa imitaban la acción.

Ash les sonrió a las tres y después miro a la diseñadora que estaba más que agradecida y decidida a ayudar a esa chica.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Ash esperando una orden.

/

Ash estaba corriendo directo hacía la casa del profesor Oak ya que ahí estaba Tracy y Misty. El azabache subió las escaleras de manera rápida sin tropezarse y llego a la puerta tocándola de manera respetuosa. La perilla giró un poco para después abrirse y revelar a una mujer joven de la misma edad que Ash.

-Hola Ash ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Misty de manera alegre a su amigo y ex compañero de viajes.

-Muy bien Misty ¿Y tú cómo estás?- preguntó Ash esta vez de manera respetuosa a su amiga.

-Muy bien chico mujeriego.- le dijo Misty de manera alegre y mirándolo con un falso enojo.

-No soy mujeriego, ese es Gary recuerda.- Menciono Ash en un intento de defensa usando a su amigo de la infancia como referencia de que él es bueno. Misty solo pudo sonreír por la actitud de su amigo siempre fiel a su reputación que creo. –Por cierto, ¿te gustaría estar un desfile de modas?- le preguntó Ash sin rodeos mientras la peli naranja arqueaba una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash?- le preguntó a su amigo sin entender la situación.

-Bueno lo que pasa es qué es para ayudar a una amiga.- y antes de decir algo más respiró un poco puesto a que corrió y no se había dado el lujo de descansar.

-¿A Hilda, Rosa o Marina? ¿O acaso ya tienes otra?- le preguntó de manera picarona a su amigo quien se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Qué cosas dices Misty jaja muy graciosa. Pero sí, te diré que es Marina a la que precisamente más vamos a ayudar.- Misty aún con duda esperaba que Ash le explicará mejor las cosa para poder ver un poco más lo del desfile y en dado caso ayudar a aquella jovencita. –Lo que pasa es que Marina sufrió mucho, ella perdió a sus pokémon a manos del Equipo Rocket- mencionó Ash mientras se mostraba en la cara de Misty un enfado y total desagrado hacía dicha organización criminal.

-Pero eso no es todo, ella durante ese incidente, nos dijo que su novio o ex novio.- por alguna razón la peli naranja mostro cierto enfado de parte de Ash al mencionar a Jimmy. –Le golpeó a más no poder insultándola y dejándola con el corazón destrozado.- Misty se había llevado las manos a la boca mientras ponía una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza así como pena por la joven de Johto.

-Ella despertó y lo peor de todo es que en Johto su novio logro destrozarla aún más de manera pública. Cuando yo llegue de Unova ella también llego a aquí.- y así Ash finalizó el micro relato sobre Marina mientras veía al suelo cosa que Misty noto y le puso una mano en el hombro para que el de ojos color caramelo le mirase.

-Ash, no sabes lo feliz que haces a Marina. Lo que hizo ese idiota es algo imperdonable y lo sé, pero no olvides que ella aún está dolida y necesita tu ayuda.- Ash le había ayudado a Marina en muchas ocasiones de manera sentimental y a ella le agradaba la compañía del azabache. –Ella es feliz estando a tú lado como lo parecen las otras dos así como la pequeña Yellow.- hasta ese momento Ash vio hacía atrás escuchando las risas de las chicas y los momentos alegres, pocos, pero que dejaban una huella en el corazón del chico.

-Tienes razón Misty.- y así Ash sonrió de manera decidida. –Debo de estar ahí para ellas.- y así Misty le retiró la mano de su hombro para después darla un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE?- preguntaba molesto Ash quien sentía un dolor puesto que Misty era más fuerte que él.

-Por no decirnos que tenías a dos legendarios en las pokeballs de color blanco y negro. Sabes cómo se pusieron tus pokémon al ver a los pokémon Yin y Yang ¿verdad?- Misty puso sus manos en su cadera mientras miraba de manera enojada al chico que hizo añicos su bicicleta.

-Jeje, bueno yo.- Ash se ponía a jugar con los dedos mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa. -¿Qué hizo Reshiram?-

/

-Vamos Marina, debemos de conseguir tela para hacer nuestro vestuarios.-

Rosa estaba corriendo con una Marina algo mareada que era sujetada por la castaña mientras Yellow trataba de estar al paso con las chicas. La pequeña rubia estaba cargando unas cajas que al parecer contenían maquillaje y no sabía por qué no se fue con su hermanito mayor dejándola con ellas.

-¡Más desplació Rosa, créeme que lograremos llegar a tiempo sobre todo si son las 11:00 a.m. y todo esto empieza a las 8:00 p.m.! – gritaba la peli azul de coletas quien no podía seguir el pasó de su amiga quien trataba de animarla pero en vez de eso la enfermaba. Entonces Marina volteó a ver a Yellow quien apenas podía cargar lo que le había dado Andrea. -¡Yellow no pierdas el sonido de mi voz!- pronunciaba Marina mientras la rubia movía sus pies a toda fuerza.

-No me dejes Mari- y de repente Yellow chocó con Marina quien a su vez choco con Rosa quien cayó al suelo. La rubia vio cómo las cajas impactarían el suelo y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que pasaría pero no escucho nada. -¿Eh?- ella poco a poco habrías sus ojos para ver que paso y vio a unas cuantas personas asombradas por cierto Pikachu y Bulbasaur que sostenían los cosméticos de las chicas. Sí, era el Bulbasaur de Ash usando látigo cepa quien reconoció al instante a la pequeña.

-¿Pikachu?- preguntó Yellow mientras el roedor se le acercaba con una caja. -¿Bulbasaur?- preguntó otra vez Yellow mientras el pokémon se le acercaba y le entregaba las cajas así como un mensaje de su hermano en papel.

-Pero qué…- Rosa abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos hermosos pokémon que estaban jugando con Yellow. –"Deben ser de Ash, él me contó que recibiríamos ayuda y parece ser esta."- pensaba Rosa ya que Ash les prometió ayuda con las cosas mientras corría. Rosa se acercó mientras gateaba a los pokémon que reconocieron a la castaña pues la vieron cuando estaba aún débil por la enfermedad. Pikachu se acercó a ella mientras le olfateaba para después acercarse a su mejilla y lamerla. –Jejeje, eres muy simpático-

-Auch, eso dolió.- mencionaba Marina para ver su mirada a varios lados para saber dónde estaban y para su sorpresa estaban afuera de una zapatería. –Menos mal que estamos en una de las tiendas, ya no aguanto más mis pies. Oh no, debo de probarlos… tengo mala suerte.- menciono esto último para sí misma. La de coletas poso su mirada en una escena tierna de Rosa y Yellow jugando con dos pokémon pero esa escena también le causaba tristeza…

**Muy bien, gracias a todos por leer esta historia que no es de las mejores pero ahí se cuela. Es hora de preguntar y espero que contesten en sus review y aparte de que tres capitulos más y termina esta historia ;_; **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Para iniciar con el nuevo arco.**

**¿Creen que Ash participará en el concurso?**

**¿Cómo será?**

**¿Qué pasó con Hilda?**

**¿Cómo será el desfile?**

**¿Habrá un beso al final de este?**

**¿Cuando llega Leaf?**

**¿Qué pasó con Sabrina y Cynthia?**


	20. Desfile de Modas II

**Hola amigos, cómo estan, espero que bien. Cómo sabe tengo otra historia y espero que la lean. Es de un amigo y se puede decir que es superior a la mía. The New Adventure Ash. Pero eso no es todo, nuestra líder Elesa y su esposo/novio Ash volverán entre el amor de una modelo y un entrenador pero ella debe de vencer al oponente más fuerte de todos... Gary Oak el campeón de Kanto. Sólo así ella podrá recuperar su gimnasio antes de que la liga lo cierre. Soy fan del Ray pero ahora haré una pequeña historia que estará como Bonus al final... solo leanla.**

* * *

-Un desfile de modas III-

-Muy bien, parece que todo está yendo de maravilla con esté desfile de modas.-

La madrina de Ash estaba viendo cómo en la plaza del pueblo la gente le ayudaba a construir el escenario con ayuda de varios pokémon. Red y Green se habían quedados impactados por la belleza de esa joven mujer por lo que estaban construyendo y trabajando a más no poder sin que esta les pidiera que lo hicieran. La diseñadora no podía creer lo hermoso que estaba quedando el escenario que parecía un hermoso cuento de hadas, cuya temática es el verano que se verá antes de llegar al otoño.

-Espero que Ash esté muy bien y que nos pueda ayudar.- expresó la peli roja para después ver su tabla que tenía entre las manos dónde estaba toda la información. Por cierto cambio su vestuario por uno de una mujer parecida a cierta princesa de una película dónde apareció Lucario. –Espero que no surja ni un problema.- en eso ella voltea a ver a Red y a Green quienes estaban peleando por un martillo frente a sus pokémon.

-Ellos dos se parecen mucho a Ash y a Gary.-

Mientras Andrea miraba los dos jóvenes peleando en otra parte de la ciudad estaba una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro que brillaba con el cálido sol del mediodía. Su vestimenta era la misma que Ash usó durante su primer viaje exceptuando por la gorra blanca con negro que tenía el símbolo de una pokéball en ella de color rosa. Los ojos azules de la chica dejaban impresionados a muchos niños así cómo jóvenes pero algunas personas ya sabían con quién dormía esa chica. Hilda, la joven que fue ayudada por Ash cuando llego una fuerte tormenta al pueblo, estaba paseando por las calles al parecer buscando a…

-¡Hilda!- esa voz llamó a la castaña quien volteó a ver. Un sonrojo apareció mientras una sonrisa se formó.

-Ho-Hola Ash.- respondía ella un tanto nerviosa al ver a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

Ash estaba sonriéndole a Hilda pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a la castaña era que estaba llevando puesto una camisa azul de manga larga arremangada hasta un poco menos de los codos, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis de color negro con detalles en blanco. Su cabello estaba desordenado de una manera natural. Hilda no podía ver lo que veía y es que Ash estaba vestido cómo para una cita y ese pensamiento preocupó y puso celosa a la joven oriunda de Unova.

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó Hilda desviando la mirada al suelo pero sintiendo esa opresión en el corazón por los sentimientos que apenas empezaban a florecer. –

-Por un desfile de modas al cual parece que debo de participar.- respondió Ash con un tono de derrota. Hilda al oír eso levantó su mirada un tanto confusa y sorprendida por eso. Ash la miró además de que notó que no llevaba nada puesto salvo la ropa de él. -¿No compraste nada?- preguntó Ash acercándose un poco a la joven por no decir que estaba muy cerca de ella, de los labios de ella y que no notaba el sonrojo de la misma.

-Bueno verás…- ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza cosa que noto Ash. –No tengo dinero.- eso último lo dijo audible pero dando a entender que se le había olvidado que estaría con Ash y que este gastaría dinero en las chicas.

-Hilda, no te preocupes además te dije que tenía dinero ahorrado en mi casa.- y así Ash sacó de su bolsillo una cartera y se la mostró. –Aquí en el pueblo nada es caro. Mucha gente tiene razón, es un pueblo pequeño como una mini ciudad pero eso le da la magia al pueblo. No tenemos un gran centro comercial u hospitales salvó el que esta fusionado con el C.P. pero sabemos adaptarnos muy bien.- Ash tomó la mano derecha de la joven y les enseño a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

La gente era feliz, trabajaban de manera ardua y alegre además de que los niños jugaban. Tenían diversas cosas, pero le sorprendió la manera sencilla en que la gente se vestía. No usaban ropa de marca como lo hacían en Unova sino que estaban vestidos de manera sencilla reflejando lo que significaba el mismo Pueblo. La gente se ayudaba unos a otros y los niños ayudaban a sus abuelos aunque se quejaban al final reían.

Hilda miraba con un brillo todo. Por eso él era así, desde niño debió ser así. Ella miró a un sonriente Ash y apretó un poco más la mano de él. Ella deseaba seguir estando con él, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas pero no deseaba separarse de él jamás.

-Nosotros somos así. Puede que algunos seamos arrogantes, otros son enamoradizos e incluso hay otros que pueden decir que odian todo pero al final ellos están felices aquí.- explicó Ash al ver la maravilla de su pueblo desde otro punto de vista. –Jamás había visto la magia de algo tan sencillo.- Hilda lo miró y vio un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ash.- El mencionado miró a Hilda que estaba sonrojada además de sentir una presión en su mano. –Gracias por ser mi amigo.- notó como los hermosos ojos azules de ella estaban brillando con más intensidad. Hilda sabía bien que jamás estaría recuperada de su corazón roto pero por alguna extraña razón Ash le hacía sentir feliz con el poco tiempo de conocerle.

-Hilda.- dijo él en voz baja.

_-Sé que… que llegue un día a tu casa sin permiso… sé que debe de ser complicado para ti tenernos ahí.- esas palabras reflejaban el dolor de la castaña. Las palabras de Rosa se habían hecho presentes en la mente de Ash._

_-Te equivocas Ash- dijo Rosa con cierta seriedad y enojo el cual noto el entrenador –Hilbert… es un bastardo que solo jugó con los sentimientos de Hilda, una vez que ella lo encontró el ya andaba con otra.  
_  
Ash poco a poco sabía un poco más sobre la castaña que irrumpió en su casa. Si bien era seguro que detrás de cada una de ellas había una historia triste como la de Marina, el noto que había algo que tenían en común: él.

Rápidamente Ash soltó la mano de Hilda y le abrazo. La castaña se sorprendió pero sabía que ella también sufrió y que no debía guardarse el dolor. Rodeo a Ash con sus brazos mientras poco a poco las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ella trataba de evitar llorar, debía de ser fuerte ahora en adelante. En eso sintió cómo Ash le acariciaba el cabello de manera suave.

-Puedes llorar, a veces es bueno llorar.- Aquellas palabras tendrían el efecto deseado.

Hilda apretó los dientes para después llorar más. Ella no quería que Ash rompiera ese abrazo, el azabache no lo haría, él sonreía pero era obvio que estaba triste por ella. Todos tienen un pasado y por ahora Marina ha sido la única que se ha abierto. La peli azul abrió las puertas de su corazón al dolor y a la tristeza pero también a la esperanza como a la felicidad nuevamente. Ash beso la frente de ella, no supo por qué pero lo hizo y esa acción lograba hacer algo… Hilda abriría su corazón.

_Ash estaba a punto de irse cuando Rosa le tomo del brazo. Marina y Yellow estaban conversando sobre lo que comprarían. El azabache iba a decir algo o más bien preguntarle a Rosa lo que pasaba pero en eso noto como ella estaba sonriendo._

_-Ash… antes de que vengas.- la castaña miraba al suelo. Ella estaba un poco nervioso pero después de pensarlo decidió hacerlo. _

_Un abrazo, ella le estaba dando un abrazo._

_-Sé que lo que te pediré es mucho pero… por favor cuida a Hilda.- ella le estaba rogando con un brillo en los ojos. No debía negarlo, su mejor amiga estaba mal, seguía mal por culpa de ese idiota. –Por favor cuídala.- después de eso ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él esperando la respuesta._

_Una sonrisa se formó en Ash. Él rodeo a Rosa de manera tranquila mientras le miraba, sus ojos celestes estaban viendo ese color chocolate que él poseía. Rosa se sonrojo un poco mientras le miraba pero ella quería decir algo._

_-Prometí cuidarlas a todas.- esas palabras demostraban una sinceridad. –Y haré eso hasta el último día de mi vida.- _

-Hasta el último día estaré con ustedes.- y así Ash cerró los ojos mientras la gente veía esa tierna escena.

Ash no era un chico normal, era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás. Las personas que le conocieron sabían que a veces era alguien inmaduro pero ahora era diferente. Muchos sonreían y no dudaban en algo, ella al parecer sería feliz con él.

¿Cómo va la historia?

¿Cuándo vendrá la acción?

¿Veremos a Gary Oak?

¿Ashley también?

¿Los chicos seguirán peleando o Yellow vendrá y los golpeará o llorará?

**Bien aquí está la historia Bonus.**

_**-Te amo a ti-**_

La lluvia caía, la gente corría para esconderse de semejante clima. Ella no, ella estaba ahí sentada. La gente le ignoraba por no decir que no le ayudaban. Ella tenía el corazón roto, ella odiaba ese sentimiento. Una figura se acercaba a ella. Sí, la chica de cabello verde y ropas de color rojo que estaba llorando tan amargadamente.

-Sabrina.- sí su nombre, el nombre de la chica pero la persona que lo decía era esa que le rompió el corazón.

-Lárgate.- pronunciaba ella. Sus ojos violetas reflejaban el dolor que ella sentía. No deseaba verlo, no deseaba escucharlo. Un aura azul se rodeó alrededor de ella mientras esta apretaba sus puños.

-No.- fue todo lo que dijo esa persona.

-Que te largues.- ella no estaba para sufrir, él ya rompió su corazón. –Por favor… ya no quiero… - ella se levantó para caer de rodillas para que sus lágrimas impactarán el suelo mientras se perdían con la lluvia.

-Te amo a ti y no a ella.- respondió él.

-Mientes.- ella jamás fue así, ella siempre fue alguien superior a los demás. Nadie le comprendía y por eso se quedó en una soledad por mucho tiempo. Sus padres no le aman, tuvieron otra niña y ella es el foco de atención de ambos. Su primera amor, fue él, aquel que la regresó a ser cómo era antes pero que se fue y qué por azares del destino regresaría a su vida una vez más. –Todos me dejarán sola. Tú tienes a Serena y… a mí nadie me quiere.- el dolor albergaba su corazón.

-Sabrina.- ella miraba al suelo mientras trataba de no humillarse más. -¡Sabrina!- él alzó su voz y la tomó del rostro para darle un beso. Esa persona a la que amaba, ese chico tres años menor que él que ganó apenas una liga y que había sido besado por aquella castaña, su primer amor y su primera decepción… le estaba besando mientras lloraba.

Ambos estaban a la misma altura debajo de la lluvia, la fría agua que caía el del cielo mojando el cabello de ambos. Su pelo desordenado estaba cubriendo su rostro y llegaba al cuello y el cabello de ella estaba hecho un desastre. Felicidad, ella estaba feliz y lloraba por eso poco a poco se calmó y el aura azul desapareció. Se separó de él por la falta de aire en sus pulmones mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

Esos ojos violetas de ella estaban llenos de dolor, tristeza y amargura pero dentro de todo eso estaban esos sentimientos por él. Sus brazos temblaron para después lanzarse a abrazarlo, ella seguía siendo una niña, una que maduro muy rápido para su edad pero que ahora podía volver a serlo. Él, un chico que no dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta volver a verla, él lloraba junto a ella y suavemente le rodeó con sus brazos mientras tocaba la frente de ella con la suya.

Él abrió los ojos mostrando los de él, unos caramelos muy lindos. Los de ella seguían llenos de dolor pero ahora había una esperanza.

-Yo no amo a Serena, yo te amo a ti Sabrina.- dijo él entre algunas lágrimas opacadas por la lluvia que solo ella percibió.

-Y yo a ti… te amo Ash.-


	21. Vamos por el Desfile

**Hola amigos, cómo estan, espero que bien. Cómo sabe tengo otra historia y espero que la lean. Es de un amigo y se puede decir que es superior a la mía. The New Adventure Ash. Pero eso no es todo, nuestra líder Elesa y su esposo/novio Ash volverán entre el amor de una modelo y un entrenador pero ella debe de vencer al oponente más fuerte de todos... Gary Oak el campeón de Kanto. Sólo así ella podrá recuperar su gimnasio antes de que la liga lo cierre. Soy fan del Ray pero ahora haré una pequeña historia que estará como Bonus al final... solo leanla.**

* * *

-Vamos por el desfile-

Ash e Hilda estaban tomados de la mano paseando por el Pueblo, quedaban casi cerca de 7 horas antes de que dé inició el desfile de modas. La castaña estaba al principio un poco nerviosa sobre poder participar en dicho evento pero fueron las palabras de Ash quienes supieron animarle. Pesé a que momentos antes se sentía muy mal, pasear junto al azabache relajó a la castaña quien se sentía mejor al estar tomada de la mano con el chico, que por sus acciones, le empezó a sanar el corazón que habían usado descaradamente para jugar con él.

-Así que debó de hacer mi propio vestuario, genial. – dijo la castaña mientras miraba todos los locales por dónde pasaban. Ash por su lado sonreía al ver feliz a Hilda pues eso le importaba mucho a él.

-Sí, básicamente es lo que dijo Andrea pero además había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ti.- mencionó el joven azabache mientras miraba alguna tienda donde pudieran comprar ropa, telas, joyas o zapatos pero que tengan que ver con el tema que su madrina escogió. –Es un poco difícil no saber de modas. – dijo Ash riendo por su falta de comprensión en ese mundo.

-Espero que esa sorpresa no sea nada grande. – río la castaña junto a Ash. –Además es sencillo saber sobre modas Ash. Solo debes de saber que algo te quede bien y mirar que los colores se combinen. – menciono Hilda mientras Ash le miraba.

-Pareces una experta. – halago él.

-Que esperabas de una chica, Ashton. – menciono la castaña para cerrar los ojos esperando una respuesta de Ash.

-Así que sabes mi nombre. – menciono él mientras se acercaba muy pero muy cerca al rostro de Hilda quien miró esos ojos color caramelo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rojo mientras sentía sus latidos aumentar. – Sabes, te ves muy linda. - ¿por qué había dicho eso? Ash no pensó en lo que dijo.

Hilda estaba sonrojada pero más que nada impresionada mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Gra-Gracias Ash. – agradeció ella intentando ocultar su rubor del azabache quien decidió mirara a otro lado.

-De nada Hilda. – mencionaba nervioso Ash mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Vamos a buscar u-un vestido. – Hilda no podía creer lo que pasaba, Ash el chico que le dio un hogar sin dudarlo estaba alagándola. –"Ash me dijo que me veo linda, él es muy bueno ya me di cuenta por qué Rosa y Marina están muy enamoradas de él. Ash es una persona que no juzga a nadie por su pasado sino por lo que es en verdad." – pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a Ash quien buscaba una tienda.

Mientras tanto Rosa estaba junto a la pequeña Yellow quien respiraba muy agitadamente. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas afuera de unos probadores de una tienda local que se encontraba un poco al norte del gran pueblo que pensaban que era pequeño. Rosa estaba entusiasmada con los vestidos y Yellow estaba preocupada de que Red o Green estén peleando.

-Sólo espero que no estén peleando esos dos. – mencionó la rubia imaginándose a los dos peleando por alguna causa. –Pero más espero que no sea por Andrea. –

-Descuida Yellow, ellos dos no van a pelear, creo. – complementó Rosa dándole un pequeño aire de esperanza a la rubia.

-¿Marina vas a tardar? – preguntó la pequeña rubia mientras movía las piernas de enfrente hacia atrás.

-¡NO VOY A SALIR! – gritó desde adentró de los probadores la chica de cabellos cerúleos.

-Vamos amiga no te preocupes además solo estamos Yellow y yo. – explicó Rosa mientras esperaba ansiosa por probarse la ropa.

-¡DIJE QUE NO ROSA! – expresaba Marina de manera enojada desde adentró de los probadores.

-Pero Marina, debes de hacerlo además que te diría Ash. – Rosa sabía que Marina amaba a Ash y esta pensaría en él en esos momentos al mencionarlo. La castaña esperaba que eso funcionase o a la pobre Yellow le daría un ataque al corazón por la preocupación de sus amigos.

-¡BIEN PERO NO SE BURLEN! – gritó ella desde adentró mientras Yellow y Rosa abrían los ojos y se emocionaban para ver como al chica usaría el atuendo. - ¡AHÍ VOY! – Gritó ella desde adentró para abrir la puerta del probador.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Marina luciendo un hermoso vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas mostrando sus piernas. En la cintura le rodeaba un cinturón azul que enfrente estaba decorado con un moño negro. La parte baja del vestido estaba teñido de un hermoso color azul marino del mismo color que el cinturón.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Marina un poco sonrojada.

Yellow y Rosa estaban sorprendidas de ver a Marina vestida de esa manera. La castaña había imaginado así a Marina pero al verla reconoció que ella lucía mejor el vestido.

-Marina en serio te ves hermosa. – Yellow fue la primera en hablar pues empezaba a creer que ella podía hacer enamorar a Ash. – Con razón mi hermanito se te queda mirando como a las demás. – mencionó de manera inocente Yellow sin saber las palabras que dijo.

Rosa y Marina se miraron y notaron el rubor de ambas por las palabras de la rubia.

-Gra-Gracias Yellow, pero dudo que Ash se fije en mí ya que no soy una modelo o actriz como otras chicas. – Era verdad, Marina no era ni una ni la otra, ella era una estrella pokémon que por azares del destino perdió todo de un momento a otro. –Sólo debes de recordar que siempre debes de dedicarle al chico que te gusta lo mejor de ti. – mencionó Marina esperando que Yellow entendiera el consejo.

La rubia puso su mano en su mentón para después mirar pícaramente a ambas.

-¿Lo hacen por mi amado hermano mayor? – preguntó Yellow quien no podía negar que sentía celos de ambas.

Rosa como Marina estaban en un nuevo estado de color rojo parecido al de la piel de Groudon. Las chicas se miraron nuevamente para después ver a Yellow quien en realidad estaba bromeando pues sabía que su hermano era un despistado con las chicas.

-¡NO LE DIGAS A TU HERMANO QUE LE AMAMOS!- gritaban ambas de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas a la una Yellow en shock por tal noticia.

-U-Ustedes a-aman, cuándo… - Yellow no sabía que hacer pues lo que decía era una broma para armonizar el ambiente. -¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE AMAN A ASHY?! – la pequeña en verdad estaba en un estado que no sabía qué hacer.

Las chicas ahora estaban pálidas puesto que revelaron algo que no debían de revelar. Ahora se pusieron a los pies de Yellow mientras esta estaba sudando.

-¡AHORA TE ROGAMOS POR NO DECIRLE! – exclamaban ambas esperando que la rubia no dijese nada.

La pequeña rubia ahora sentía un dolor en su corazón. Desde años ella miraba a Ash como un hermano mayor para ella pero desde un tiempo atrás lo empezaba a notar diferente pero ahora con la confesión de esas dos chicas su dolor aumentaba.

Mientras Yellow resolvía una crisis existencial en otra parte del pueblo junto a dos hermosas jóvenes, Ash estaba caminando junto a Hilda quien llegó a un local un poco pequeño que vendía tela. Ash estaba un poco confundido pues pensaba que se iba a comprar un vestido la castaña.

-Ash, debó de hacer el vestido así que necesito que me ayudes con la tela y accesorios. – mencionó la castaña mientras Ash miraba un poco distraído pues él conocía la tienda en donde esos momentos estaban. Hilda sabía que debía de hacer un muy buen conjunto para el desfile de modas así que fue y observó unas telas de color blanco con negro.

-Hilda, deberás de escoger muy bien todo pues creo que Marina y Rosa participarán en el concurso. – mencionaba Ash mientras observaba distintas telas. Él estaba impresionado con aquel local pues su madre le hizo la ropa de viaje y está duraba mucho.

-Sí lo sé. – mencionaba ella mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre cada tela como armaba mentalmente el vestuario. – Sé cómo es Rosa, ella no es una chica fácil en competencias ya que entre ella y yo hay una diferencia tanto como entrenadora como concursante. – mencionaba Hilda mientras miraba a Ash quien también observaba las telas.

-Por cierto, ahora que me preguntó ¿ustedes tienen algún pokémon? – preguntó Ash mientras Hilda le miraba un poco triste.

-Sí pero no los trajimos con nosotras. – mencionaba ella mirando al suelo triste. – La profesora Juniper nos dijo que era peligroso traerlos, por esa razón Rosa y yo no pudimos traerlos con nosotras. –

Ash notó una ligera tristeza en ellas pues recordó como la profesora apenas el dio el permiso pues ni un pokémon de Unova debía salir de ahí por riesgos ecológicos así como conservar las especies. Además la profesora sabía de la existencia del Equipo Rocket y ahora no dejaría que salieran pokémon de ahí.

-¿Entonces cómo iban a sobrevivir sin uno? – preguntó Ash mientras tomaba algunas telas y las miraba para ver si a Hilda le gustaban.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba ella mientras miraba a Ash.

-Me refiero a cómo iban a viajar sin un pokémon a su lado. – se aclaró el azabache mientras miraba a la castaña quien sonrió.

-Bueno, de hecho íbamos al Pueblo Paleta después de lo de… bueno esos detalles los voy a omitir. – Hilda notó como Ash entendió lo que dijo en referencia a los detalles que en realidad fue de cómo corto con Hilbert. Ash se acercó un poco a ella mientras miro los ojos azules de ella haciendo que se sonrojara Hilda. – Yo, verás Hilda y yo, espera yo soy Hilda bueno lo que digo. –

La pobre amiga de Rosa empezaba a perder la capacidad del habla al ver como Ash le miraba. Ella no sabía por qué tan pronto sentía esa sensación en su pecho pero era agradable y de eso no había duda pues en realidad se lo confesó a Marina como a hermana del alma.

-¿Iban con el profesor Oak? – preguntó Ash mientras acarició el cabello de Hilda dejando que el rubor se apoderara de sus blancas mejillas.

-Sí, Ashy- y al decir eso abrió en par los ojos al reaccionar por lo dicho mientras Ash reía un poco.

-Sabes, creo que eres la tercera persona que me dice Ashy. – mencionó el azabache mientras Hilda le daba curiosidad ver quiénes eran las otras personas.

-¿Quiénes son los otros? – preguntaba Hilda mientras Ash se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, han sido Marina, Yellow y tú. – informó Ash pues trataba de recordar si Rosa le había dicho así. Hilda estaba impresionada pero a la vez se sentía feliz por eso. –Aunque hay dos personas que me tienen un apodo un tanto peculiar. – informó Ash.

-¿Cuál nombre Ash? – preguntó Hilda.

-Ashy-boy – mencionó Ash mientras se le venían las imágenes de dos Oak.

-¿Eso no es ceniciento? – preguntó Hilda pues sabía que eso estaba en Inglés y en traducción es eso.

-Sí así es, se debe a que una amiga mía me decía Ashy-boy ya que para él era la persona más importante. – informó Ash mientras recordaba a una castaña rojiza quien le encantaba estar junto a él y molestar a su hermano mayor, Gary Oak.

-Pues parece ser que ella te apreciaba mucho. – Hilda no podía negarlo pero sentía un poco de celos y a la vez tristeza pero no lo sabía del todo.

-Sí, bueno es porque ambos son hermanos. El primero se llama Gary Oak quien es mi rival y amigo. – mencionó Ash mientras se imaginaba a Gary con su bata de laboratorio. – Y la segunda Daisy "Dalia" Oak. – informó Ash mientras recordaba a aquella chica que lo vestía de príncipe para jugar a que ella era la princesa y él su príncipe amado.

-Son los nietos del profesor ¿verdad? – preguntó Hilda pues conocía al primero más no a la segunda.

-Sí, Gary era un entrenador pero después decidió seguir a su abuelo. – dijo el azabache para tomar la mano de Hilda y guiarla hacía otras telas más coloridas. – Y Daisy es la menor por un año. Ella es muy tímida aunque ella se fue con su madre después de que se divorciará de su padre cuando teníamos Gary y yo 7 años. –

Hilda pensó que era triste aquello pues perder a tu hermano y amigo por un pleito familiar debió de haber sido muy malo para aquella niña. Tal vez sí Ash y ella se reencontraran sería algo hermoso pues se notaba que al hablar de ella había una nostalgia en su voz.

-¿T e gustaría estar con ella? – preguntó Hilda mientras miraba a otro lado para que Ash volteará a verla.

El azabache dudó unos momentos, hubiera sido bueno ir con a verla pero cuando fue ella ya había iniciado su viaje. Podría decir que sí pero él jamás hubiera tenido estas oportunidades ni de conocer a Yellow, Misty, Brock. Ash miró a Hilda, sabía que ella le encantaba estar con ellos y Ash también le encantaba la compañía de Hilda. Sin decir nada puso una mano en su hombro mientras entrelazaba otra su mano con la de Hilda.

-Podría decirse que la extraño y muchas veces he querido estar con ella. – aquellas palabras causaron una tristeza en Hilda quien poco a poco bajaba su mirada nuevamente. – Pero me siento feliz con todo lo que he hecho hasta ahorita, soy feliz de haber conocido a todos y cada una de las personas con las que he forjado una amistad. Me siento feliz de estar contigo así como con Rosa, Marina, Yellow así como con Green y Red. –

Él no supo pero un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. A Hilda se le formaron unas lágrimas de felicidad y Ash la había hecho llorar dos veces un día pero le demostró esas dos veces que iba a estar con ella. Sin preguntarlo ella lo atrapo en un afectuoso abrazo mientras Ash le rodeo para abrazarle también.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. – dijo Hilda sonriente pues sabía que él les hacía sentir felices.

-Descuida, yo estaré siempre con ustedes. – agregó Ash para soltarla y tomarle de los hombros. – Ahora debes de hacer tu traje para poder competir. –

Hilda se limpió las lágrimas para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de coraje para demostrar que daría todo de sí misma.

-Y tú vas a ayudarme.- le dijo ella a Ash quien sonrió un tanto nervioso para ser jalado del brazo para seguir viendo las telas y después buscar los accesorios y todo lo demás.


	22. -La noche esperada se apróxima-

Hola amigos, está es la continuación que muchos esperaban desde... no se cuanto tiempo xD pero prometo subir de vez en cuando actualizaciones de está y otras historias. No lloren, pronto veremos la acción.

**_-La noche espectacular se apróxima_**-

Los preparativos del desfile de moda se estaban llevando de manera correcta. En la plaza del Pueblo estaba llegando gente que miraba de manera curiosa lo que pasaba pues era la primera vez que veían eso. Misty y Tracy con ayuda de los pokémon de Ash lograron reducir el tiempo de la instalación de los lugares. Para Andrea era algo impresionante ver la cantidad de pokémon que tenía su ahijado a la mano pero además se preguntaba qué haría para que todo se lleve a la perfección pues no deseaba ningún retraso y es que el desfile no solo es para que las chicas del Pueblo lo disfruten sino que las amigas de Ash puedan recuperar un poco de confianza en ellas mismas después de lo que pasaron sobretodo Marina.

-"Ash, espero que puedas hacerlas felices." – pensaba ella mientras recordaba la vez en que vivió aquí. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve por aquí. El pueblo no ha cambiado mucho, se ha modernizado, pero sigue teniendo ese aire de tranquilidad. – mencionó la peli roja para ver las nubes pasar mientras sentía unas ganas de acostarse en una de las colinas que hay por ahí y dormirse.

-Pero siempre me toca trabajar así que debo de terminar esto. – volvió hablar para sí misma pero para su sorpresa notó que el escenario estaba casi listo ya que solo faltaban las luces y muchas cosas más pero lo principal estaba hecho.

-¡Señorita Andrea! – grito alguien llamando la atención para que la mujer.

-Misty, es bueno verte. – dijo la diseñadora de modas a la líder de Gimnasio tipo Agua. – Es bueno verla, necesito decirle algo muy pero muy importante. – al parecer la peli naranja estaba al parecer algo nerviosa debido a un asunto que le acababa de salir.

Misty empezó a hablar con la mujer mientras Red estaba martillando una tabla de madera cuando escuchó un súper grito de "¡¿QUÉ?!" que logro romper la tabla.

-Idiota. – expresó Green quien estaba con unos audífonos escuchando cierta canción (Mi novio es un pequeño llorón).

De regreso con Andrea quien estaba con las manos en la frente pensando de manera cómo poder solucionar un problema como esos. Misty también pensaba la manera de poder solucionar algo como esto pero no encontraba la forma de lograrlo.

-¿Faltan cuatro chicas? – pregunto Andrea mientras miraba como estaban construyendo el escenario de manera rápida los pokémon de Ash y los dos rivales Green y Red. - ¿Cómo le haremos? Debemos de encontrar una solución lo bastante rápido para esto. – expresaba ella

-No lo sé, podría llamar a mi hermana Daisy pero ella tardaría en llegar además de que mis otras dos hermanas no están en estos momentos. – explico Misty quien deseaba una solución al problema. Erika podría ser otra solución pero no sabría si llegase además de que la hermana de Gary no se encontraba en esos momentos. Aunque al recordar a la líder de gimnasio le llegaban a la mente cierta imagen de… Ashley.

-Creo que tengo una idea. – expresaba Misty con cierta sonrisa que expresaba cierto grado de malicia.

-¿Enserio? – decía Andrea con ojos esperanzadores mientras la peli naranja asentía.

Mientras tanto Marina, Yellow y Rosa caminaban por ahí, ya habían comprado las cosas y se había armonizado todo y la pequeña rubia le había ganado el hambre por lo que decidieron ir a comer. La castaña estaba ansiosa de que comenzará el festival pero más que nada ansiaba que todas disfruten todo. Antes de salir a comer dejaron las bolsas de ropas y zapatos con Andrea quien estaba un tanto apenada por pedir ropa extra pero ellas no preguntaron.

-Por cierto Marina, ¿creer que en serio le guste mi atuendo a Ash? – preguntaba Rosa a la chica de cabellos cerúleos quien sencillamente miro al cielo para después mirar a la castaña.

-Sabes que es verdad, además de que Ash es una persona muy buena. – explico Marina quien estaba disfrutando una tarde con amigas. - ¿Qué deseas comer Yellow? – preguntó ella a la rubia

-No lo sé, se me antoja una pizza grande y una malteada de fresas. – explico ella para después ver en una tienda un paquete de colores con álbum de dibujo. Los ojos color dorado miel de la pequeña rubia mostraban un brillo especial, un flechazo al corazón como describirían algunos. -¡Quiero eso! – decía ella tomando la mano de Marina y señalando de manera eufórica aquellos colores.

-Pero pensé que querías comer. – dijo la de coletas a Yellow quien le miraba con ojos de Eevee regañado. – Yellow, Andrea me dio dinero para la comida y lo otro es el dinero de Ash y no sé… - Yellow estaba mirando a Marina como a Rosa con unos grandes ojos color dorado que parecían que pronto desbordarían lágrimas.

Rosa no pudo soportarlo y sacó su billetera para ir a lado de Yellow.

-Vamos Marina, además les daré un poco de dinero. – Rosa sabía que Yellow no poseía los recursos económicos ya que no ha viajado lo suficiente como ella, Marina o Hilda. La de cabello azul miró como Yellow le miraba, odiaba decirlo y admitirlo pero de alguna razón ella sentía un sentimiento algo extraño, parecido al de una hermana mayor con una hermana menor.

-Está bien, te vamos a poder comprar aquellos colores, pero esto quedara entre nosotras. – explicó Marina guiñando el ojo para ver como Rosa y Yellow se miraban sonrientes. – Pero deberán de ayudar con el aseo de la casa. – explicó la chica de Johto para ver como Rosa y Yellow le saludaban al estilo militar.

-Sí mi general. – dijeron Yellow y Rosa a la vez de manera firme.

Ash e Hilda habían terminado de buscar todo. Faltaban unas horas para que iniciara el evento y los del lugar pudieran ver un desfile pero además se llevaron la sorpresa de que no sería un desfile común y corriente sino que habría batallas así como actuaciones entrenadores con sus pokémon así como con otros entrenadores. La castaña y el azabache estaban caminando juntos con las cosas a la casa de Ash.

-¿Así que harás el vestuario? – preguntaba Ash quien ayudaba a Hilda con algunas bolsas.

-Sí, además del tuyo. – explicó ella para darle una sonrisa a Ash quien le provoco un pequeño rubor que la ojiazul noto haciendo que sus mejillas tuvieran el color rojo. – P-Porque sé c-cómo lucirás jeje además te verás lindo. – lo último lo expreso un poco bajo para después mirarle.

-Estoy seguro de que sí y también a ti todo te hará lucir muy hermosa. – sin saber que dijo el provoco fuertes latidos en la oriunda de Unova quien miró para otro lado.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa? – preguntaba ella mientras Ash le miraba sin mostrar signos de mentira en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, además de que eres hermosa, eres lista y carismática. Tienes una de las más bellas sonrisas. – le dedicó Ash sin saber que esas palabras tenían un efecto en Hilda como el mismo efecto que hizo que Marina se enamorase de Ash y esa misma confianza que hizo que Rosa confiará en él plenamente. – Jamás mentiría en algo como así, en cambio yo soy tan estúpido que perdí contra un entrenador novato en su primera liga. – dijo él con un tono de tristeza que irritó a Hilda.

-Tú no vuelvas a decir eso. Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido. Además de ser alegre tienes un gran corazón y no juzgas a nadie, tu… ¡TÚ NO ERES UN TONTO, NI UN IDIOTA, NI UN BUENO YA QUE ERES EL MEJOR! – gritó ella mientras se acercó al rostro de él haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios. – Tú eres el mejor, lo eres para mí. – expresó ella mientras miraba sus ojos color chocolate intenso.

Él se dio cuenta de que Hilda tenía razón, después de todo debía saber que fue su culpa no hacer nada pero podía mejorar. De un segundo a otro abrazo a Hilda de manera afectuosa haciendo que la castaña quedase impresionada pero a la vez conmovida para después aceptar el abrazo.

-Gracias Hilda. – expresó él de manera sincera mientras la castaña quería contener las ganas de llorar.

-De nada Ash. – y así el azabache termino el abrazo viendo a su amiga para después seguir a la casa la cual quedaba a una cuadra ya que no se dieron cuenta. – Parece que ya llegamos. –

-Sí, eso parece. – expresó el azabache para ir a la puerta pero cuando la abrió se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Andrea y Misty adentro de su casa. –Hola chicas. – expresó el azabache en tono alegre mientras las dos mujeres se miraron. Hilda entro a la caso y las vio pero entonces noto que escondían algo detrás.

-Hola Ashley. – dijo Andrea mientras sacaba una peluca rubia y unos zapatos.

-Hola Ashley. – Ahora fue Misty quien hablo y el azabache quedo pálido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Hola Ash. – dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención de Ash e Hilda quien bajaba de las escaleras.


	23. Ashley entra

**Hola amigos, está es la continuación que muchos esperaban desde... no se cuanto tiempo xD pero prometo subir de vez en cuando actualizaciones de está y otras historias. No lloren, pronto veremos la acción.**

**Ash: No puede ser.**

**Sabrina: Vamos a ver que sucede mi querida "Ashley"**

**Ash: Para por favor.**

**Sabrina pensaba mientras ponía el dedo indice cerca de su boca.**

**Sabrina: Ño.**

**Ash: Pero te amo.**

**Sabrina: Igual yo pero no siempre puedo reírme así. :3**

-Ashley entra; un propsición de Andrea a Hilda. -

Ash estaba un poco desconcertado al llamarlo Ashley por parte de Andrea, su madrina, y su mejor amiga Misty pero más que nada cuando vio las vestimentas de mujer que traían ambas en la mano. Andrea le explico la situación a Ash mientras tanto cierta chica de cabello azul quien hizo acto de presencia desde su última vez que la vio.

-¡Por favor Ash! – decía la peli roja con lágrimas y suplicante al moreno quien estaba negando con la cabeza.

-¡No pienso hacer eso de nuevo! – expresó él con un gran sonrojo mientras Hilda escuchaba.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – decía ella de manera suplicante mientras Ash se cruzaba de brazos y negaba.

-Parece que Ash no desea repetir lo del gimnasio. – expresó una chica joven de cabello azul corto en un hermoso vestido verde floral y sandalias blancas. – Por cierto mi nombre es Erika. – dijo de manera amable la joven a Hilda extendiéndole la mano mientras la castaña imitaba el gesto y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Hilda. – se presentó ella mientras miraba a Andrea y Misty luchando con Ash para poner la peluca de color dorado. – Eh… ¿por qué le desean hacer eso a Ash? – preguntaba Hilda con una gota de sudor mientras Erika soltaba una risa.

-Mi querida amiga Andrea es muy buena diseñando pero muy mala organizando. Le faltaba alguien así que le única persona que podría ayudarle sería él. – explico ella señalando a Ash quien traía ya la peluca puesta mientras era sostenido por las dos femeninas. – Además tengo entendido que no es la primera vez. – ese dato sorprendió un poco a Hilda haciéndole pensar cosas que no eran verdad.

-¿Ash es de esos? – preguntó ella con algo de temor pero aquella pregunta fue alcanzada por los oídos de Ash.

-¡NO SOY DE ESOS! – gritó Ash para después ser amarrado a una silla. - ¡Oigan esto está en contra de mis derechos! – exclamaba él mientras miraba a Andrea quien estaba con ojos llorosos.

-Por favor por mí. – dijo la peli roja mientas Misty y las demás le miraban. Esos ojos tan grandes y de eevee regañado podían corromper el alma de ellas pero no de Ash.

-Ok, acepto ayudarte. – bueno al menos el azabache suspiro derrotado (que débil) mientras su madrina daba saltos de alegría lo que provoco que Erika se avergonzara de su amiga.

-Yupi. Sí, Ash será Ashley por mí. – gritaba ella dando muchos brincos pero sacando una risa a Misty e Hilda.

-No la conoces Erika, recuerda, no le conoces. – decía la líder de gimnasio mientras se llevaba una mano a su cara pero recordó cierto detalle. – Por cierto Andrea, dime como piensas hacer que Ashley y Ash se besen en la parte de la boda si son la misma persona. –

Y así se pudo escuchar como Andrea caía al suelo llorando.

-Mis ideas siempre salen mal. – dijo Andrea con un aura depresiva. Si bien, ella era una adulta reconocida por muchos a veces podía ser una niña pequeña y Delia sabía eso por cierta ocasión que despertó con el pelo azul. – Bien, debemos de planear como Ash y Ashley se besaran en la escena de la bosa. – dijo ella restaurada con una libreta entre sus manos que siempre guardaba con ella.

-¿¡Cómo es escena de boda!? – gritó Ash quien estaba ahora con la peluca y maquillaje así como una zapatos de tacón cafés y unos jeans blancos desgarrados y una playera de manga larga color rosa. – Además si Green me ve así Gary me mataría con sus insultos o posibles insinuaciones. –

-Vaya Misty trabaja rápido. – expresaron Andrea, Hilda y Erika al unisonó al ver a Ashley frente a las tres amarrada en la silla mientras la líder de Gimnasio de tipo agua sonreía.

-Cuando vives con mis hermanas aprendes una que otra cosa sobre moda. – respondió Misty mientras caminaba a cierta bolsa de compra y sacaba de ella una cámara haciendo que Ash sintiera miedo. – Y además cuando cierto chico no te llama ni te saluda, verdad "hermanita". – explicó ella haciendo temblar a las otras tres chicas y al pobre de Ash.

-M-Misty… si una vez… por favor… n-no lo hagas. – y así un Flash se notó dejando momentáneamente ciego al Ketchum para después ver con horror a la peli naranja. -¡NO SE LA MUESTRES A NADIE! – gritó él mientras trataba de salir de su agarre lo cual fue inútil.

Mientras Misty y Ashley hablaban sobre la foto tomada y como la peli naranja se divertía un rato con él las otras chicas escuchaban atentamente lo que Andrea debía de decir sobre la boda que se llevaría a cabo. La peli roja tenía planeada una escena pero por error se dio cuenta mejor dicho su amiga se dio cuenta que los dos personajes eran el mismo. Le explico a Hilda lo que hizo mientras ella estaba impresionada de como llevo a cabo todo hasta parecía una idea para una hermosa película pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Erika quien sonrió pues tenía algo en mente.

-Y es por eso que debo mejor dicho necesito de alguien que se encargue de ese papel. – decía ella mientras anotaba una candidata para ese papel. – No se lo puedo dar a Marina ya que no sé dónde está ella en estos momentos además de que ella hará otro papel y Rosa no puede ya que le programe otra cosa y las demás dudo que deseen besar a Ash. – explicó ella pero lo del beso sonrojo a Hilda quien se imaginó en el escenario junto a los pokémon de Ash quienes eran testigos mientras el pequeño Bulbasaur de Ash los declaraba marido y mujer.

-_Deseo estar junto a ti siempre Hilda, en las buenas y las malas._ – decía un Ash en smoking mientras tomaba las manos de Hilda quien lucía un muy hermoso vestido blanco mientras en su rostro bajaban lágrimas de felicidad. –_Yo quiero estar junto a ti siempre._ – dijo él mientras pasaba su mano tratando de limpiar las mejillas de ella quien solo sonreía.

-_Yo deseo estar junto a ti y hacerte feliz, mi amor. _– dijo ella para tomar la iniciativa de besar a su nuevo esposo mientras los pokémon de Ash sonreían y festejaban por esto más al ver como la castaña tomo a Ash y le planto un hermoso y apasionado beso dejando fuera de combate a Ash. _– Hilda ha usada beso, es muy eficaz._ – expresó ella mientras abrazaba el brazo de su esposo quien volvió en sí.

_-¡Te amo Hilda!_ – gritó él mientras la castaña no podía estar más feliz.

_-Pika pi._ –decía un Pikachu feliz por su entrenador a lado de un Squirtle y abrazando a una botella de kétchup con vestido.

-Bueno Hilda ¿puedes tomar el papel?- y así una voz llamo la atención de la soñadora de Unova.

Hilda se dio cuenta y de un segundo a otro estaba Andrea en el suelo abrazándole las piernas para después empezar a suplicar.

-¡Por favor acepta el papel de la boda entre Ash y tú! – pedía ella a gritos mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Hilda. – Prometo que mi ahijado será bueno. – y por así decirlo Erika tomo la cámara de Misty y empezó a tomarle vídeo a Andrea.

-"Esto ira a Internet" – pensaba la mujer que una vez veto a Ash de su gimnasio.

-Ok acepto ser la novia de Ash. – dijo ella mientras una desamarrada Ashley quien luchaba por escapar de ahí quedó impresionada por escuchar eso. – Además no tiene nada de malo, solo es una actuación para mostrar lo que puede ser una de tus más grandes obras de arte jamás hechas. – aquella palabras de Hilda hicieron que Andrea se sintiera un poco apenada.

-Jeje, gracias por eso. – decía ella mientras se rascaba la mejilla. –Bien, es hora de preparar la parte dónde Ashley va a salir y digamos que debemos de hacer que Ash aprenda a ser Ashley. – explico Andrea mientras ahora miraba a un Ash con cinta en la boca y siendo llevado por Bayleef y Bulbasaur a quien abe donde mientras Misty les agradecía por ayudarles con su entrenador.

-Bueno Ash estará bien. – y eso último provoco que tanto Erika como Hilda tuvieran una gota de sudor.

-Eso dices tú. – dijeron las dos jóvenes quienes estaban un poco preocupadas por el muchacho.

Mientras eso pasaba Red y Green quienes con ayuda de muchas personas y pokémon terminaron el escenario por completo y ahora se estaban preparando para su labor más complicada que jamás han pensado que les tocaría… ser jueces.

-¿Crees que las chicas nos odien? – preguntaba un Red quien estaba en traje blanco con rojo mirándose al espejo y peinándose.

-No lo sé, pero yo quiero esos números, ya sé quiénes son todas menos esa tal Ashley además de los números de Hilda, Marina y Rosa. – decía Green mientras se ponía gel y posaba para sí mismo haciendo que Red riera por lo que hacía su amigo. – Sé que Ashley debe ser tan bonito como la bella Rosa quien ríe hermoso y genera que los días nublados estén soleados. –

Green estaba sumamente esperanzado de poder conseguir el número de alguna de ellas.

-Sabes que sólo tienen ojos para Ash ¿lo sabes? – preguntaba Red mientras tomaba ciertas cosas como agua y unas plumas así como la pokéball de Charmander.

-Lo sé, por eso deseo ayudarlo ya que es casi como mi hermano mayor. – expresó el castaño mientras salía de la habitación. – Por cierto creo que Daisy va a venir en una semana o dos y ya sabes cómo es. – dijo Green saliendo de ahí mientras Red sonreía.

-Tal parece que la soñadora prima de Green podrá ver a su príncipe. – expresó Red mientras recordaba a la castaña y sus maneras de persuadirlo a él como a Green. – Creo que seré mesero de su cita con Ash. – dijo él suspirando para salir del lugar encontrándose con una chica muy hermosa mientras veía a Green algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿T-Tú eres Ashley? – preguntó él a la "chica" quien asintió pero estaba un poco nerviosa. –Eres hermosa. – y así unos corazones aparecieron en los ojos de Green como de Red.

-G-Gracias – agradeció ella a lo bajo mientras trataba de caminar pero se terminó tropezando siendo sostenida por Red… grave error. – R-Red. –y más decir el nombre del chico fanático de "ella" fue peor.

-Te amo. – dijo el castaño sin pensar mientras Ashely temblaba y con su mirada era obvio que suplicaba por ayuda.


	24. Un reencuentro con el pasado

**Bueno, como es costumbre mía, es hora de volver después de un largo receso. Sólo le quedan 4 caps a este arco antes de que la historia de un de 180°. Para los que saben como va esto, por favor no den SPOILERS.**

**-El festival comienza; un reencuentro con el pasado. -**

En el Pueblo Paleta estaba una chica rubia corriendo de dos jóvenes castaños mientras la gente decía cosas sobre el amor mientras la pobre joven solo le daba ganas de vomitar.

Ash quien ha estado sufriendo fue rescatado por Misty quien lo escondido de un enamorado Red y Green quienes estaban buscando a Ashley. Ash estaba escondido en un camerino con ayuda de Misty mientras el pobre entrenador estaba llorando y temblando en el suelo con un aura depresiva. Eso hizo que Misty se sintiera un poco culpable por eso.

-¿Estás bien Ash? – preguntó Misty a su amigo.

-N-No q-quiero salir ya. – respondió el azabache quien estaba con miedo.

\- ¡Misty! ¿Estás aquí? – aquella voz, sí, aquella voz le pertenecía a cierta chica que Ash conocía muy bien. Como si de una fuerza poderosa se tratase Ash se logró parar de manera rápida mientras el azabache trataba de esconderse detrás de un montón de ropa. La peli naranja iba a decir algo cuando de repente una castaña entró. – AH Misty es bueno saber que estás aquí. –

Era una hermosa chica de buen cuerpo y cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su esbelta figura y hermosa mirada con ojos azules penetrantes. Flanery, una de las animadoras que Gary Oak tuvo con ellas hace mucho tiempo y que ahora descansaba en el pueblo, había sido contactada por Andrea para participar en el concurso. Su vestimenta era una playera que decía Satoru Iwata, unos jeans así como unos tenis de color rojo.

-Hola Flanery. – dijo Misty sonriente para ir a abrazar a la castaña quien imito el acto para después separarse de ella. - ¿Cómo estás, pero más bien qué haces aquí? – preguntaba la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste por la mera presencia de la castaña.

-La señorita Andrea me dijo que viniera aquí para ayudarle con el desfile y además de ser parte del mismo. – explico la castaña quien vio el desorden que había en el camerino. – Vaya este lugar sí que está sucio, lo mejor será limpiar para evitar más suciedad. – dijo la castaña mientras Misty asentía, pero después vio como la de ojos color azules se dirigía a un montón de ropa.

-Hey espera no creo que debas mover eso. – decía Misty de manera nerviosa mientras era ignorada por la castaña.

-No pasará nada Misty además mira lo sucio que esta esto. - y así Flanery se dispuso a mover cada prenda que era para chicos como para chicas hasta que toco algo que provoco una risa ajena a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la castaña mientras Misty sudaba de nerviosismo. – Sonó como una risa. –

-Yo no escuche nada, sabes creo que es mejor salir a ver si Andrea o Erika necesitan ayuda. – inútilmente trataba Misty de convencer a la joven de Pueblo Paleta de que era mejor irse. Flanery solo le ignoro nuevamente y empezó a quitar muchas prendas de vestir para encontrar a una chica de cabellos dorados. – "Ya valió esto." – se dijo Misty a lo bajo puesto que el pobre de su amigo fue descubierto.

-Ah hola. – dijo "Ashley" de manera normal mientras la castaña estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Ash? – en serio, ¿por qué Ash estaba llevando esa blusa y esos tacones además de la peluca? - ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Flanery quien se sonrojo debido a que se estaba aguantando la risa pues con solo verlo de esa manera era para explotar de la risa en el suelo y moverse de un lado a otro.

\- ¡ME OBLIGARON CONTRA MI PROPIA VOLUNTAD! – expresó Ash señalando a Misty quien solo se declaró culpable con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te queda bien lo que llevas. – respondió Flanery ayudando al chico a incorporarse dándole la mano mientras Ash aceptaba gustosamente su ayuda para después ser abrazado por la castaña. – Es bueno verte de nuevo Ash. – expresó Flanery con un poco de alegría y nostalgia en su voz.

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo. – expresó Ash ya que después de mucho tiempo vio a una de sus amigas de hacer muchos años pero que por tonterías se rompió ese lazo. Flanery miraba al suelo de manera triste y eso lo noto Ash, pero lo que no sabía era el por qué. – Flanery. –

La castaña miro al chico que siempre molesto, que, aunque en el jardín de niños fue su amigo, en la siguiente etapa fue más cerrada con él. Ash le dio una sonrisa y le abrazo haciendo que ella le abrazara más fuerte. Pero más que nada a ella le dolía haberse separado de ese joven castaño arrogante, pero de buen corazón.

-Tranquila. – expreso Ash mientras Flanery lloraba un poco.

-Lo extraño Ash… extraño a Gary. – ella lo dijo, ella expresó algo que deseaba poder decir hace mucho y eso era algo que Ash sabía.

/Flashback/

Un azabache de gorra blanca y roja se encontraba mirando las estrellas en la región Johto mientras iba por su segunda medalla. Él ya había conocido a grandes personas como el profesor Elm o Casey pero lo que más le impactaba de su viaje con Brock y Misty fue el conocer que un gran amigo suyo cambio.

-Ashy-Boy, tus amigos te buscan. – una voz detrás de él capto su atención siendo un chico de cabello castaño.

-Hola Gary. – expresó Ash mirando el firmamento, la liga había comenzado y esperaba llegar hasta la final.

\- ¿Qué haces Ash? ¿Pensando en mi hermana como siempre? – Touché, bueno era verdad que Ash amaba a la hermana de Gary, pero no sabía cómo era sentirse enamorado así que descarto eso, aunque siempre la cuidaba siendo un caballero. Ash se puso nervioso ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo. – Atrapado. –

Ash río un poco dándose cuenta que su amigo siempre fue analítico. El azabache noto que Gary ya no contaba con sus porristas que siempre le seguían durante todo Kanto.

-Gary, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ash miro al cielo mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde su viaje. Gary asintió dejando que Ash prosiguiera - ¿Ellas estaban de acuerdo con eso? –

El joven Oak tenía la guardia baja y supuso a lo que su amigo se refería; se levantó y camino, pero cuando Ash iba a decir algo este fue interrumpido por Gary.

-Sabes Ash, a veces pienso que tome la peor decisión. – comentó el castaño para después retirarse. – Pero cada quien debe buscar sus propios sueños y luchar por ellos. – finalizo él mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Gary… - después de eso Ash observó el cielo nuevamente.

/Fin del Flashback/

Flanery no sabía que decir, por mucho tiempo pensó que cada una de ellas fue desechada por Gary. Cada una de ellas busco la razón de que ese chico que siempre las cuido las haya dejado. Él no deseaba estancarlas a ellas con su rivalidad con Ash y sobre todo él deseaba que ellas cumplieran sus metas.

-Ash… ¿Gary nos ama? – preguntó ella sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo de la niñez.

-Él desea ver alcanzado sus sueños. – comentó él notando como una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña.

-Gary es un tonto. – expresó ella un poco alegre al sentir que su corazón estaba feliz.

Mientras tanto Andrea ya había terminado todo y las chicas que deseaban pasar estaban recibiendo sus instrucciones mientras. Green y Red, cansados de su búsqueda de la chica misteriosa estaban listos para presentar. Lo que ellos sabían es que iba a ver la representación de una escena entre Ash e Hilda, la chica que conoció Ash, pero también estarían implementados cierto tipo de concurso de una región lejana.

-Bien… Hola a todos, espero que puedan disfrutar de lo que va a venir dentro de poco. – expresó Green quien tenía el micrófono para después ver a su compañero Red.

-El día de hoy, muchas chicas, así como chicos nos demostraran la belleza de la moda… combinada con los concursos pokémon en un nuevo tipo de concurso en Kanto… el performance. – exclamó Red mientras la gente llegaba cada vez más y más al ver que este tipo de concurso sería nuevo.

Andrea al escuchar eso sonrió mientras las chicas le miraban nerviosas y algunos chicos deseaban que no fuese nada del otro mundo.

-Combinado con las batallas Pokémon que tanto nos apasionan. – gritó Green mientras en el escenario montado salieron fuegos artificiales mientras se abría una compuerta en medio de los chicos. - ¡Y nuestro juez, uno de los tres jueces y el más tierno para las chicas y un ejemplo a seguir para los chicos! –

De repente se escuchó un redoble de tambores, la que manejaba el sonido era la pequeña Yellow con ayuda de "chuchu"

\- ¡Pikachu! – gritaron ambos mientras un roedor con traje y sombrero saltó mientras corría por el escenario y un sin número de luces iluminaron el lugar.

La gente no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, era un Pikachu, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de quién es y estallaron de euforia con halagos para el roedor quien se inclinó mostrando su carisma.

-Nuestra siguiente juez es hermosa y conocida por muchos, los retadores saben que ella a pesar de su apariencia de flor delicada no lo es. – la gente se estaba preguntando quién era, pero algunos entrenadores que ya han particpado en la liga antes sabían bien quien era. - ¡La líder de gimnasio, Erika! –

Una hermosa chica salió del escenario sin que nadie se diera cuenta en un hermoso kimono de color café. Sus ojos cautivaron a muchos chicos mientras las chicas halagaban su belleza. La peli azul les dedico una sonrisa a todos, pero algo la hizo sentir diferente…

Andrea, quien estaba en un vestido que acentuaba su figura, así como unos zapatos de tacón negro, llevaba unos guantes negros largos que llegaban un poco después de sus codos, miraba impaciente la llegada de Hilda quien por suerte llego acompañada de uno de sus pokémon, un hermoso dewott que dejo más que maravillada a Andrea.

¡Es tan lindo! – expresó la peli roja para abrazar a la nutria. - ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó ella a la castaña quien asintió y la nutria estaba sonrojada por los halagos.

Hilda llevaba un vestido blanco tipo novia que le quedaba a la perfección, las decoraciones la hacían ver linda pero más que nada lo que se llevaba el toque era que trabajo en su cabello, dejándolo suelto dándole una hermosa imagen a Andrea ya que sin duda esta chica quien es amiga de su ahijado, estaba preocupadísima de que no sólo la gente se llevara una buena impresión de ella sino Ash.

-Tú y Ash formaran una linda pareja. – expresó Andrea quien había confeccionado ese vestido y el traje que usaría Ash. – Espero que en un futuro los dos estén abrazados en la cama. – y con esas palabras Hilda se puso más que roja.

Ash junto a Misty miraban la cantidad de chicas que estaban listas para este tipo de concursos en donde la belleza de ellas junto a la de sus pokémon impresionaba a Ash, pero les recordaba a sus amigas, unas amigas que hace tiempo le mostraron que no todo era felicidad…

Mientras tanto en otra región lejana a Kanto, estaban dos chicas, una castaña de graciosas coletas y ojos cafés que usaba un gorro gracioso y otra que parecía mayo de cabello verde de una hermosa figura esbelta.

-¿Crees que Ash ya llegó a Pueblo Paleta? – pregunto una mientras la otra sonrió.

-Ya llegó. -


	25. Preparandose, sólo falta poco

**Bueno, como es costumbre mía, es hora de volver después de un largo receso. Sólo le quedan 3 caps a este arco antes de que la historia de un de 180°. Para los que saben como va esto, por favor no den SPOILERS.**

**-Preparandose, sólo falta poco. -**

Ash estaba un poco impresionada de que uno de sus pokémon fueran un juez del concurso, pero más con las modalidades que puso Andrea. Primero estaban las normales, que eran de las chicas mostrando su belleza como la de su pokémon, después estaba la categoría de parejas en donde un chico una chica peleaban contra otra pareja, pero tratando de mostrar su amor o compatibilidad como le decía Misty ya que Ash aún no era muy bueno en ese tema del amor. La última categoría era interpretación en donde entrenador como pokémon interpretarían una escena.

-Vaya es asombroso. – comentaba Ash impresionado mientras Flanery seguía riendo por como su amigo estaba vestido.

-Bueno, Ash los concursos pokémon de este tipo son comunes en una región llamada Kalos. – de repente entre ellos apareció Tracey quien estaba vestido con un traje negro y un moño rojo.

\- ¿No deberías de estar ejerciendo de juez, mi amor? – preguntó Misty mientras Tracey corrió rápido siendo llamado por Red y Green al escenario en donde se disculpó con todos ya que sólo estaba viendo a su novia, la hermosa sirena. – Ah, ese Tracy no cambia nada. – expresó Misty mientras Ash estaba intrigado por lo de esa región, aunque aún no se sentía listo para participar en otra liga después de lo de Unova.

-Bueno, pues parece que te ama mucho. – expresó la castaña de cabello corto a la sirena quien se sonrojo.

-Lo sé, es lo mejor de él. – decía Misty quien noto a Andrea llorando cómicamente junto a Hilda quien estaba vestida de novia, esa era la sorpresa de que hablaba Andrea. – Ash, ese no es mew. – expresó la peli naranja sacando de sus pensamientos a Ash quien sin importar como estaba vestido saco su pokeball de charizard con él.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó él.

-Ah, fue una falsa alarma. – comentó Misty mientras Ash suspiraba con pesadez, al parecer ya no le importaba estar vestido de chica. – Sabes, creo que Flanery quiere un helado. –

La castaña miro confundida a Misty quien le guiño dándole a entender que Ashley debería de alejarse un poco.

-Ah, es cierto, si deseo un helado. – expresó ella asintiendo y dándole una cara de cachorrito. - ¿Podemos ir por uno Ashy? – fulminante, con eso Flanery se llevó a Ash quien jamás pudo resistir ese rostro gracias a la hermana de Gary, Leaf o Dalia quien tendía a cambiarse el nombre de vez en cuando.

-Bien, vamos. - y así Ash cayó en el truco de las chicas para alejarlo y no ver su sorpresa. – Un momento creo de debería de comentarle a Andrea que no estaremos aquí. – comentó el azabache para ser tomado por Flanery quien le miro con ojos de cachorrito abandonada por días y que sólo deseaba comida.

Está bien, vamos por ese helado. – suspiró Ash derrotado por su amiga quien rápidamente miró a Misty guiñándole por su buena actuación. – Y después tendremos batallas con todas las personas. – expresó contento Ash con un brillo en los ojos haciendo caer a Misty.

Ese Ash no cambia, pero creo que le encantará quitarse ese disfraz de una vez por todas. – expresó Misty riendo un poco mientras iba con Andrea para presentar las primeras partes del concurso.

Ash aun vestido con la ropa que lo obligaron a usar, sin duda le dolían sus pies, pero eso no evitaría que luchase en una batalla pokémon. Durante el transcurso del camino Flanery propone ir a la casa de Ash por unas cosas que le había pedido antes la madrina de este a lo cual acepta.

"Bien, lo bueno es que sigue siendo muy despistado." – pensaba ella al ver que Ash no se dio cuenta de cómo sus amigas se tomaron lo del desfile pese a que ella también iba a aparecer, pero decidió hacerlo en la etapa de batallas en parejas. – Ash necesito en serio esas cosas, son para unas chicas. – y la verdad no mentía tampoco pues durante un breve lapso Andrea le pidió de favor ir por unas cosas una chica llamada Marina y la otra llamada Rosa que estaban viviendo con él durante un tiempo. Aquella información le resulto bastante útil sobre todo después de mucho tiempo en el que había perdido comunicación.

Oye Ash, ¿tienes novia? – preguntó Flanery mientras caminaba con Ash quien le miró extrañado.

No, no tengo, creo que jamás se me había cruzado tener una pareja. – expresó él riendo, aunque recuerda como estaban Iris y la Profesora Juniper cuando le enseñaron a cómo tratar a las chicas. Iris la verdad se estresaba de tan sólo decirle que, a una dama, enojada, no se le debe de discutir nada cosa que terminaba en discusión la mayoría del tiempo. – Aunque por otro lado hubo una chica hace mucho tiempo que me llamó la atención por su físico, me recordaba a Leaf. –

Eureka, con eso Flanery sabía que a Ash si le interesaban las mujeres, bueno no es que dudara, pero él daba a entender otra cosa.

Pero también no deseo, porque ya pasé por eso que llaman corazón roto. – eso ella, ella no lo sabía y noto una mirada melancólica en Ash, pero además conocía esa mirada, ella la tuvieron al separarse de Gary y ese dolor que tarda mucho en sanar. – Bueno, por lo menos sé que puedo contar con mis amigos siempre. – expresó él y noto que llegaron a su casa.

Flanery supo dónde escondían la llave Ash y su madre debido a que ella le mencionó dónde se encontraba en caso de que decidiera dormir ahí ya que Delia confiaba plenamente en ella. El azabache iba a decir algo, pero dejo pasarlo ya que de todos modos confiaba en ella.

Ok, Ash. – ahora la castaña se giró para tomar al azabache de sus hombros y mirarle seriamente. – Es el día de tú boda "falsa" con Hilda. –

Al azabache le tomó unos segundos procesar tan afirmación. Su cerebro omitió la palabra "falsa" de la oración. Ash estaba sonrojado y nervioso ya que no estaba preparado para una cosa así, se sujetaba sus dorados cabellos de la peluca que traía y corría de un lado a otro pensando cuándo le pidió la mano a Hilda sin saber que dos seres poderosos en sus dos pokeballs se lamentaban de ver a sí a su elegido.

-Ash… -llamó la castaña mientras Ash corría de un lado a otro gritando que por qué nadie le dijo que se casaría. - ¡ASHLEY TE VES FEA! – esperando que esa oración parase a Ash, cosa que funciono, Flanery le tomo de los hombros.

-Sólo es una actuación. – comentó ella. – Y quítate estas vestimentas, que no quedan contigo. – expresó Flanery mientras Ash le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

¿Qué? – preguntó Flanery.

¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que sólo era una actuación? – y así la castaña cayó al suelo mientras Ash estaba cruzado de brazos.

Después de discutir un rato, para después Ash quitarse la ropa que traía y guardarla en su ropero. El azabache se dio un baño para después salir y vestirse en su cuarto. El chico miró una foto que Red le tomo a él con Marina, ella compartía con él un mismo dolor al igual que Rosa e Hilda, pero Marina sufrió más y él sabía que ella no deseaba que su corazón sufriera más.

-Marina. – de su boca escapo el nombre de la chica mientras sonreía pues esa foto la tomaron en un momento dónde ella reía de manera pura, sin dolor ni tristeza. – Es bueno saber que poco a poco tu corazón se está sanando. – Flanery que estaba afuera del cuarto escuchó todo eso y sonrió pues sabía ahora que esa chica era importante para Ash.

Mientras tanto, los dos pokémon en esas pokeballs especiales notaban que el aura de Ash poco a poco regresaba a ser la de antes. Ash después miró una foto de él durante sus viajes de Kanto y Johto con Misty y Brock, quienes le enseñaron todo lo que sabían además de cada líder que conocieron. La foto de él y Sabrina juntos mirando el cielo fue tomada por Misty, era un buen recuerdo de esa joven que desapareció hace poco.

-Sé que estás viva, ahora lo sé más que nunca, sé que deseabas recorrer el mundo y vivir nuevas experiencias. – Ash sonrió para después tomar la medalla pantano. - ¿Por qué decidieron llamarla así? – una sonrisa se formó en él mientras regresaba esa medalla a su lugar.

Ash decidió ponerse un traje negro, pero en vez de detalles rojos usuales o blancos, Flanery le dijo a Andrea que Ash debería de ser una príncipe azul para Hilda a lo que Andrea acepto. Él azabache salió de su habitación vestido con un traje negro con detalles azules, pantalón negro y zapatos negros del mismo color, lustrados.

¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Ash, pero Flanery estaba con la boca abierta. – Tan bien me veo al parecer. – Y con eso ambos amigos rieron.

Vámonos Romeo, que tu Julieta te espera. – expresó Flanery mientras Ash se cruzaba de brazos para ver que la castaña sacaba un vestido rojo y una peluca negra. – Además de que ya sé tú hermoso estilo, Ashley. – de repente Ash empezó a sudar nervioso mientras Flanery sonreía.

Mientras eso sucedía, en un lugar alejado de Kanto, para ser más exactos en una torre en la ciudad verde, se encontraba un chico de cabellera roja mirando por una ventana. El chico tenía ropa negra con pantalones morados y expresión seria en sus ojos.

Falta poco hermano mío, pronto me presentaré ante ti. – ese joven miraba el paisaje urbano de la ciudad. – Y pronto nii-san, verás a cada una de ellas muertas ante ti sin la posibilidad de hacer algo. –

De repente detrás de él apareció el campeón de Johto y Kanto, Lance.

-Amo mío, parece que encontramos a Sabrina. – expresó él campeón y maestro dragón. – Sugiero que es momento de asesinarla. –

-No, aún no. – comentó el joven para después sentarse en un escritorio de la habitación y abrir una laptop para ver una serie de datos. – Platina y Sapphire no están listas aún, ellas necesitan el ADN de su padre para sobrevivir. – tecleó un poco para aparecer en ella las imágenes de Ash Ketchum en cada liga.


End file.
